


No Repeat Encounters, No Exceptions

by finefeatheredfriend



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Edging, Eventual Happy Ending, Fix-It, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Invasion of Privacy, Jealous Oda, Loneliness, M/M, Male V (Cyberpunk 2077), Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Porn With Plot, V and Goro are switches, V being an idiot, Voyeurism, fastburn, male V - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 54,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finefeatheredfriend/pseuds/finefeatheredfriend
Summary: V goes looking for personal information about Takemura and is surprised by what he finds. Furious about the invasion of his privacy, Takemura confronts V and has a startling realization that he and V aren't so different after all. Their tryst leads to a change of heart and a change of fate for them both.
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Male V, Goro Takemura/V, Johnny Silverhand & V
Comments: 46
Kudos: 436
Collections: The Summer Sky Saga





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS INCLUDED. STOP READING IF YOU HAVE NOT PLAYED THROUGH THE GAME AND DO NOT WANT THINGS SPOILED.

**V:** Gonna “show” yourself or what? This part of the code?

 **Takemura:** There is a saying in your country... One moment, it will come to me...

 **Takemura:** Ah, now I remember!

 **Takemura:** GO FUCK YOURSELF.

V stared at the message from several days before, a wry grin on his face as he thought of Takemura's sharply-featured face, his cutting cheekbones, those eerie silver eyes that glowed from within. Neck muscles replaced with hydraulic pumps and thick steel cables. He was lean and muscular and...and an enormous pain in the ass, V reminded himself, thinking of their dealings with Wakako Okada. He leaned back on his couch, staring idly at the ceiling of his apartment. It was late, and he was bored. Or, well, not bored, exactly, but trying hard to stave off yet another existential crisis. And there he was, as if on cue.

In the corner of his eye V saw Johnny flicker into existence.

“So you just gonna mope around or are you going to do some work? You've got a lot of qualities, kid, but feeling sorry for yourself isn't a particularly useful one.”

“Fuck off,” V replied automatically, his voice tired and hollow in the quiet of his apartment. He flicked a command to the radio to turn on and blared out rock music over Johnny's voice, trying to drown out the taunting and the whining and then the colorful smorgasbord of insults and curses that flowed from his unwanted visitor's mouth at unpredictable intervals that depended entirely upon his mood.

V needed something to relax. He pulled a six pack of beer from the fridge and knocked the first one back like water on a hot day, grateful for the dulling effect it had on his senses. Even Johnny seemed to loosen up, and he slunk to the corner of the room, fiddling with a loose string on his vest.

Takemura, V thought again, now there was an interesting character. He had to admit he had felt a streak of attraction for the man, sitting across from that intense stare at Tom's Diner, listening to his soft growling voice, that gentle lilt of a Japanese accent that brought his words out crisply, as though the man had never used slang in his life. But then there was that text, V thought again with a low chuckle. “GO FUCK YOURSELF.”

“Yeah, well, maybe I will,” V said to no one in particular, padding over to his laptop and laying back on the bed, one arm behind his neck, the other searching the web for something to strike his interest. Dully, he looked at pictures of both men and women tangled together, watched a vid that made Johnny raise a brow and suggest something filthy, but none of it was what V was looking for.

“'Goro Takemura,'” he typed in the search query on the net. Unsurprisingly, not much came up on the public web, but V was bored and buzzed and on a mission. Fingers flying over the keyboard, he put his technical skills to work tracking down more information about one Goro Takemura, former bodyguard to Saburo Arasaka. Initial workings didn't bring up much more, but V kept digging, rooting through resources that the average hacker wouldn't have. His search, at last, proved fruitful.

A social media profile from years before. It was garbled, much of the old coding lost to the abyss, but there was, at last, information. V saw that Takamura was older than he had supposed, saw his education, his military history, his honorable discharge after saving his unit from an IED, even the fact that he had once been married. And then, shuffling through half-corrupted pictures, V found an old picture of Takemura, one of him before his optic implants, before all that cabling and armor around his neck. His eyes were a gentle brown, the color of fresh brewed coffee. Somehow he looked like a different person entirely, warmer, friendlier, more approachable. Those silvery eyes Takemura had now made him look unmistakably dangerous, predatory, like a fox slinking after prey.

Curious about this enigma of a man, V kept hunting and...

“Jesus Christ,” he said aloud, and suddenly Johnny was over his shoulder, pulling his sunglasses from his face with a snort.

“Well, I'll be goddamned. Looks like he might be your type, kid.”

“Fuck off,” V said automatically.

There, like Pandora's box awaiting opening was a link to Takemura's Xotik profile.

Xotik was a high end dating app for finding discrete sexual partners, an expensive service that promised both confidentiality and convenience for only the choosiest, wealthiest, most exclusive customers. The site was made up almost entirely of corps and their high up employees. Only such a group could afford it or gain access to it.

A deactivated Xotix profile was perhaps the last thing V had been expecting to find on his search for...for what, exactly? If he was being totally honest with himself, he was searching for more pictures of Takemura. He was undeniably attracted to the older man, and he really wanted to let off some steam – “steam” in this particular case being V's hand wrapped around his own cock with thoughts of his dick in Takemura's mouth...

And so it was that, hand squeezing hard over his cock through the thin material of his sweatpants, V clicked on the link and helped himself to Takemura's most intimate secrets.

The profile was almost precisely what V had been expecting once opened, all tasteful pictures of Takemura, most of them side views to show off those stunning cheekbones. In nearly every picture, Takemura was dressed in fine silk shirts, dark dress pants and sunglasses that cost what most people made in a year. V dug deeper and let loose a low moan when he finally found a shirtless picture of Takemura at the edge of a deep blue pool.

“Silver fox seeks masc-presenting discrete partner for nighttime play. Not seeking a relationship. Open to switching but prefer to top.” V swallowed, rubbing his palm down his pants, feeling himself growing hard at the thought of having Takemura between the sheets. With his free hand, he kept scrolling. Another snippet further in the profile “My job is high stress and I am looking to blow off some steam. No repeat encounters, no exceptions.”

“All business that asshole,” Johnny commented and V flushed, closing his eyes and trying to ignore his neighbor's presence. “If you want to fuck the guy, why don't you just call him up, tell him. I won't watch, or at least I won't comment on your performance...”

“Shut up,” V snapped, reaching a threatening hand toward the pill bottle on his nightstand. Johnny scowled and flickered out of sight.

The next link gave V some trouble, and he took his hand off his stiffening dick to type, fingers flying over the keyboard as he fought multiple layers of encryption. What was so damn secret that it required more protections than he had already broken through?

"Sent file history," read a folder with complex encryption.

"Oh, this I have got to see," V said in an almost reverent tone. There was a sudden ping and V realized that there were probably more security measures in place than he could deal with, but he kept trying. Not like he felt like doing anything else except maybe moping about his fate for the evening. The folder resisted, pinged, threw an error code and then...

Success! V sucked in a breath, feeling his cheeks flush with want. An image compiled and appeared on V's screen. The lithe, muscular body of Takemura was stretched out on the nicest sheets V had ever seen, the entirety of him unclothed. Those silver eyes met the camera's gaze with a look of challenge. On Takemura's chest was a fine ghosting of silver and black hair running in a line down to...

“Oh Christ,” V murmured, swallowing. He clicked to the next one, this one a tasteful nude that featured a gaze pointed from the neck down toward Takemura's toes, showing his erection jutting upwards between his legs. The screen flickered.

“Unauthorized access detected,” the page declared and V cursed, typing quickly, screen grabbing before the data disappeared. He was not about to lose the jackpot he had just stumbled upon. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but the temptation was too much. This was exactly what he wanted. He had to have it.

Goro Takemura felt his pupils dilate and constrict in terror as the message splashed across his GUI.

“Unauthorized access detected. Personal information compromised. Do you wish to block and trace hacking terminal? Y/N?” A readout of all the information that had been mined scrolled across and he paled.

Thinking fast, Goro indicated “yes.”

“Error. Your security package has lapsed. No current payments on file. Do you accept the fee to block further unauthorized access for incident #UPDA3479267.5.iu23?” Goro scowled. So they were after him again already. And the files they were accessing...blackmail? Or was the information they had burrowed deep to find coincidental? It didn't matter, he realized, all that mattered was that they were still after him, hunting him like hounds on a chase.

Goro swallowed. All the work to keep his head down, to stay hidden, to try to stay safe from his former allies, all for nothing. They were dredging up everything available about him, no doubt trying to find payment records or video recording of his presence in the city so he could be tracked down and ended with a bullet to the brain or a cement block chained to his ankles before he was dropped in the canal. Panic ramped in his chest and he forced himself to take a deep breath. His funds were limited, but this was a crisis. It was imperative that he stop any and all attempts to find him, to prevent any information from leaking into the wrong hands.

“Authorize payment,” he murmured in a defeated tone, bending his head forward so that his forehead touched the steering wheel of the shitty service van he had been forced to steal. Not two weeks ago he had been driving one of the most expensive muscle cars on the road and now he was denigrated to this, a vehicle that served as both his transportation and his home whenever he couldn't find a cheap hotel room to crash in for a few hours of fitful sleep. He forced out a tired sigh and watched his waning account grow smaller.

“Do you wish to pay an additional €$5000 to trace the hacking terminal?”

“Fuck,” he murmured in Japanese, looking up and staring out at the uncaring masses of Night City, skyscrapers rising hundreds of feet in the air, filled to the brim with people that couldn't give two shits about his godawful situation. “Fuck!” he repeated with vehemence, spittle flying from his lips. He pounded his fists into the steering wheel, the horn honking at irregular intervals as he let loose a tirade of curses, strands of stray hair working their way loose from his topknot, forming a halo of salt and pepper around his head as he panted in anger and desperation.

“I'm sorry, your response was not understood. Do you wish to pay an additional €$5000 to trace the hacking terminal?”

“Yes,” Goro responded through clenched teeth. Might as well know who exactly was trying to track him now.

“One moment. Tracing. User interface located. Pinging network...” Goro waited. “The address is...”

The voice rattled it off and Goro frowned. Some shit hole apartment in Watson district, only a two minute drive from where he had been grabbing something cheap to eat before this mess. “Tenant information to follow...please wait...J. Welles,” read off the automated voice in a monotone. Goro felt the blood drain from his face and fury filled him, his knuckles going bright white on the steering wheel of the van. There was only one person still living that was associated with Jackie Welles.

“V,” Goro spat, running the abbreviated name out into an infuriated hum. He blinked, forcing himself to calm. It would do him no good to fly off the handle. Better to show up to the little cretin's house and...and what? He forced in a deep breath through his nostrils, jaw clenching so tightly he felt his molars creaking.

Clearing his throat and running a hand back over his head to tame the fine hairs that had escaped his top knot, Goro turned on the van, put it into gear and headed for the address.

It was not every day that V allowed himself such decadence. He had shit to do, people to talk with, information to find. But goddamn, it wasn't every day he found mad hot pictures of his latest crush. Besides, he was dying, right? Gotta live a little sometime. Doing his best to ignore Johnny's presence in his psyche, V set about preparing his bed for a little self love. First, he poured himself a glass of water. Gotta stay hydrated because, goddamn, these pics were going to keep him at it all night. Next, he placed a bottle of lotion at his nightstand, plus a box of tissue. No socks to clean up with tonight, he thought with satisfaction.

Mood lighting, he decided, turning down the lights in his apartment to a dull blue. Lastly, he thought, comfortable clothes. He shucked his shirt and his sweatpants, laying back on his bed in nothing but his black boxer briefs. He pulled his laptop between his legs and opened the captured images, biting his lip at the sight laid before him. Takemura in all his stoic, sexy glory.

Feeling only slightly guilty, V made eye contact with the photo, imagining those thick pink lips wrapped around his cock, imagining Takemura's enhanced fingers running up and down his shaft, grasping his hips, sinking strong fingers into his asscheeks... V moaned and reached into his boxers to free himself, ready to let his imagination run wild.

His phone rang.

“Fuck,” he choked out, realizing who was calling. “Takemura,” he answered, trying hard to hide the fact that he was out of breath.

“V,” the older man purred over the phone, and it was all V could do not to nut right then and there.

“Speak of the devil and he will cum,” Johnny commented in a mild tone where he blipped into existence, looking amused.

“I have come across some new information,” Takemura said in his usual clipped tone, though it sounded more strained than usual.

“Oh yeah?” V asked, pulling his sweatpants and t-shirt back on and forcing himself to calm. “What about?” V was tense, wondering if he had been found out, but then Takemura responded.

“It is regarding the parade...I would prefer it if we discussed it in person. It is...safer that way.”

“That's fair, but, uh, I've got some shit I gotta get done tonight,” V lied.

“It won't take long, V.” Takemura's voice was definitely tense. It must be important, perhaps plans had changed? V huffed out a sigh. So much for his evening plans, but hey, at least he would get to see his crush in person.

“Alright, umm...where do you want to meet?”

“Oh don't worry, V,” Takemura growled. “I will come to you.” At that, the door tone to V's apartment rang, making him jump nearly out of his skin.

“What the fuck?!” V forced himself to calm and opened the door. How the fuck had Takemura found out where he lived?

Goro had found all the confirmation he needed that V was his hacker as he pulled up to the seedy apartment building and parked his van next to a familiar beat-up car with a Rottweiler bobblehead on the dashboard.

How dare he? How _dare_ V violate his privacy this way? His safety? Goro's fists clenched with anger and he stormed toward the elevator, ignoring the stares of people insightful enough to recognize that his shoes alone would pay for a year's worth of rent in this place. He did not look like he belonged here, stuck out like...well, like a fox in the middle of a busy city. His leather coat creaked as his shoulders tensed with fury, his finger tapping on his thigh as he waited for the elevator to climb to V's floor. It took all of Goro's considerable self-control to maintain a calm phone conversation with V as he stalked to his apartment door and pressed the doorbell.

“V. May I come in?” the older man asked softly, his eyes searching V's face.

“Uh, s-sure, yeah, come on.” V stepped out of the way and Takemura stepped inside, his eyes quickly surveying the inside of V's apartment, taking in the small space, the corner bed, the nearly non-existent kitchen. Takemura paced across the room, his fingers dragging over V's cheap couch, his eyes flicking over the knickknacks on V's shelf. He stopped at the kitchen, eyeing the bottles of cheap liquor. “You, uh, you said you had some info?”

“Yes,” Takemura replied, his voice quiet, menacing. V gulped. “I have received word that someone hacked into my personal information.” With those words, V felt his heart drop out of his asshole. Fuck. He'd been found out. “Nothing terribly important, at least not that I can tell. A few photos dug up out of the abyss. Pictures I had thought deleted, archived no where.” His tone was level, but V could see that Takemura's hands were shaking. “I thought that Arasaka was getting closer, tracking me down. And the thought...it instilled...great fear in me. ” He turned, meeting V's eyes with a look of such profound hurt and disgust that V felt sick at himself. “I do not know why someone would do this to me,” Takemura murmured. “Particularly someone I had thought...an ally,” the older man forced out and it was clear that it hurt his pride to admit this weakness to V.

For once in his life, V was at a loss for words. No snarky comeback occurred to him, no defense, no apology.

Takemura's eyes flicked to the incriminating laptop screen, to the bottle of lotion, to the tissues and V's stomach dropped. Takemura scowled, turning away and picking up a rocks glass off a shelf in the kitchen before pouring himself a glass of V's midshelf whiskey.

_Fuck._

What a power move, V thought, biting his lip. In a single action, Takemura had placed himself back in the position of power. It didn't matter that V had hacked him, didn't matter that he had seen all those personal pictures. With a single fluid movement of bottle clinking against glass, Takemura had made it clear – I am in charge here, and I will do what I please with you and your belongings. The idea sent a shiver down V's spine.

The older man took a sip of the whiskey, winced and hissed quietly at the burn as he swallowed.

“So. I am to find that I was violated not because you needed information, not even because you were curious, not even because you wished to know if you could trust me,” Takemura said, his voice rising in volume slightly with each point on his list as he crossed the room and turned V's laptop so that he could gaze at himself on the screen.

Takemura threw back the last of the whiskey and shook his head. “But because you were _horny._ ” His lip curled. “Do you have any idea the damage that you could have done? I was able to find you because this was _my_ information and I had protections in place, but you could have made me vulnerable to those who wish to find me and kill me. Your...indiscretion cost me and I do not have the resources to pay to stop you any time you feel the need to scratch the itch in your balls you...” and at that, Takemura set loose his temper, his volume rising and his words switching entirely to Japanese. V's translator struggled to keep up scrolling the words into English. Takemura ranted in obvious disgust and infuriation as he slammed V's laptop shut and banged the now empty rocks glass down onto the bedside table hard enough to crack the glass.

“Bet you're real glad this guy knows where you live now, huh?” Johnny snarked as V considered what was about to happen next. Was Takemura about to try to kill him? The man looked enraged, but it was clear he was running out of steam, trying to force himself to calm. “All this just so you could jack off to some dirty pictures? Hell, if I was going to get myself in deep shit with an ex-military bodyguard, I'd at least get some sucking and fucking out of it,” Johnny taunted, humping the air and pretending to slap an invisible ass with his metal hand, an infuriating smirk on his face.

“Shut up,” V mumbled and Takemura whirled on him, thinking it was directed at him.

Goro rushed V, his chest heaving as he panted, his self-control gone. All the feelings of terror at being found out, at being hunted and possibly murdered before he achieved justice for his master resurfaced and he strode up to V, tangling his fingers in the front of V's shirt. “Do not _ever_ try to find information about me again or I will kill you with my bare hands,” he hissed. Goro narrowed his eyes as V stared down at him. V was taller than him, bulkier than him, but just as muscular, and lithe. He would be fast if he ran, and powerful if he tried to fight. But V didn't run, didn't try to resist or extricate himself from Goro's grip. Instead, to Goro's complete and utter surprise, V leaned down and had the audacity to kiss him fully on the lips. V's hands slid over Goro's body, one of them tangling in his hair, knocking his topknot askew before pulling it down, letting Goro's long hair flutter free of its bonds to flow down nearly a half foot past his shoulders. V's other hand ran over Goro's front, trailing downwards.

For a moment, Goro short-circuited, his brain refusing to realize what was happening. He spluttered, shoving V backwards and wiping his lips on his sleeve in disgust. Goro stared in shock at V, who had the sense to at least look chagrined and a little bit guilty.

V shrugged.

“It was worth a try. I, uh, you're my type.” Goro cocked a brow in contempt.

“Tell me why I would be interested in you _at all_ after what you have done, violating my privacy, putting me in fear for my life, taking out your...desires without my consent..." Goro fell silent, running his fingers crisply through his long salt and pepper hair and tying it back into a tight, ordered topknot, fuming. Goro decided that no amount of berating or threats would accomplish what he wished, so he turned on his heel to leave, deciding he did not care if V answered.

V felt guilt suffuse him. He realized, belatedly, that what he had done to Takemura was not only violating, but had terrified the man. He put himself in Takemura's shoes, into the place of a man who has lost everything and everyone he had ever cared about. A shaft of pain speared V through the heart as he thought of Jackie, thought of his own loss. He swallowed and opened his mouth to answer Takemura's question before he left.

“Because you and I are the same,” V murmured.

“Fucked?” suggested Johnny from where he leaned against the wall spectating, taking a drag on an imaginary cigarette. V ignored him, staring intently at Takemura's back. Takemura stiffened, turned. “And how are you and I the same?” the older man asked, lip curled subtly in disgust.

“We're alone,” V replied softly, his tone grim.

"I will contact you if I need you again."

"Takemura..."

Goro turned back to the doorway, considering. He was angry. So, _so_ angry. But he was lonely. And he was tired. The door slid open, and he grasped the frame, bowing his head as he thought. He was not ready to forgive V, but...he had to admit that V was as much his type as he was V's. V was big, lithe and snarky. Goro knew from long experience that V would be whiny and needy in bed, but oh so ready to please him, to make his sins up to him. His hand implants responded instinctively to his desire to wrap his fingers around V's neck, leaving an imprint on the doorframe with crushing strength. He let out an unsteady breath, and at last, decided.

The door's service indicator light glowed an unhappy red at being manhandled, but that was the least of V's worries at the moment. Nervously, he eyed the door to his cache, wondering if he could make it to a gun before Takemura could grab him and strangle the life out of him. But instead of threatening him again, instead of beating the shit out of him, Takemura simply looked over his shoulder, murmured,

"Goodbye, V," and was gone.

Takemura did not contact V for nearly three days. He had just started to get worried, after all, the parade was in a week and a half, when at last, he received a text from the older man.

 **Takemura:** "Roulette's Pub at 6 pm. “

 **Takemura:** “And be discrete."

 **V:** "When am I ever not discrete?" he typed back, hoping that his sense of humor could redeem him. Takemura typed for an uncomfortably long time before V finally received his message, which had clearly been altered before sending.

 **Takemura:** "Where to begin? It would be faster to list in person."

 **V:** "Alright, I'll meet you at 6 to go over my fuckups." There was a long pause, then:

 **Takemura:** "There is not enough time in the evening, but at least we could begin."

Well, he was at least partly forgiven, V figured, feeling his mood lighten. He had a few hours before six and used it doing some reconnaissance work for NCPD before heading home to shower. He trimmed his beard, rearranged his topknot, and then put on the nicest clothing he owned, which still left him in nothing fancier than a high-end t-shirt and overpriced, dark black polyester pants. He pulled on his high tops, checked his teeth in the mirror, and headed to the indicated bar on foot since it was only a few blocks from his apartment. As an afterthought, he pulled a pill from his pocket and swallowed it, banishing Johnny for the evening.

It was obvious that the bar Takemura had chosen for their meeting place was not his usual style. He was sipping a glass of something cloudy and white with an expression of obvious discomfort. He looked disheveled, his usually well-kempt hair greasy, his shirt wrinkled and the skin beneath his eyes darkened with exhaustion.

"Hey, Takemura," V greeted, sitting on the stool next to him.

"V," the older, smaller man responded, not looking at him.

"How is it going?" Takemura looked down at the tumbler he clutched in both hands and gave a bitter chuckle with no trace of humor.

"What is the phrase? 'Like shit,'" he replied, and he sounded utterly defeated.

"Hey," V interrupted, unable to help himself. He put a hand gently on Takemura's shoulder and felt the older man flinch. "It'll be alright, Takemura. For you, at least," he added, unable to get his own fate off his mind.

"You think so," Takemura scoffed, and it wasn't a question, so V didn't respond to it. Instead, he asked,

"What are you drinking?"

"Sake. Supposedly," Takemura sniffed, seeming personally offended at the quality of the drink in hand.

"Not much of a sake drinker myself," V admitted, flicking a hand at the bartender to get their attention and ordering a beer.

"It is a shame," Takemura responded, meeting V's eyes while pointing to one of his own. "You look as though you share my heritage." V's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Yeah, you're right. Grandmother on my mother's side was Japanese. Never did learn much about the culture, though. South California born and raised. My dad was a fifth-generation immigrant from Mexico and my mom got killed when I was little, so I know more about my dad's side of my family." V forced away thoughts of Jackie too, who had shared in his heritage and adopted him as family. He missed that bond. "You raised in Japan?" V asked, trying to keep up the conversation. Takemura turned a scathing gaze upon him.

"I think you already know the answer to that." V blushed.

"Right. Um...sorry...again...about that."

"You are young. Selfish." V opened his mouth to argue, stopped himself. It wasn't like Takemura was wrong.

Goro swallowed hard, feeling the buzz from his fifth cup of terrible sake, feeling the pounding of the godawful dance music in his chest, feeling the cold chill of the air conditioning blowing across his shoulders, which were bathed in sweat. It had been two days since he had been able to shower and he was miserable. He wanted to black out, wanted to stop feeling, wanted...he did not know what he wanted, but he knew he wanted company, and his current companion was the one person on earth he knew he could trust, if only because he knew where V lived. He sighed.

"'In the midst of chaos, there is also opportunity,'" he murmured softly to himself in Japanese, looking up toward the ceiling.

"What was that?" V asked. Goro smiled slightly, surveying V. V was taller than him by at least half a foot, broader and more heavily muscled. He was also an idiot, Goro decided, but it seemed that he was, at heart, a kind idiot. His handsome face displayed his heritage with clear features. His eyelids were smooth beneath shallow brows and the soft fold at the corner of dark brown eyes were familiar to Goro, but V's skin tone and the thick reddish-black beard showed his Hispanic background. He was undeniably attractive, and Goro was undeniably lonely, still. Worse so, now that he was buzzed.

Everything was terrible and...and V was V. V was a constant in his life. Goro barked a laugh.

What a joke the universe was playing on him.

"Takemura?" V asked, pulling him from his reverie. He was still waiting for Goro to answer his question.

"A quote from Sun Tzu," he answered, knocking back his sake and calling the bartender for another with a tip of his glass. "And Goro." He met V's eyes. "Call me 'Goro.'"

"Alright...Goro," V responded, seeming to test the taste of his name on his tongue. Goro liked the way it sounded coming from V's mouth - friendly and new. The bartender served them each another drink. "So, what did we meet here for?"

Ah yes, the question at hand. Goro sought both courage and humility in his glass, taking a deep, unpleasant swig of the sake.

"I have...considered what you have said."

"Which thing? I talk a lot." Goro closed his eyes and prayed for patience from the gods before turning a half-amused look on V.

"About how you and I are the same. Alone. I thought...perhaps...for an evening...it does not have to be that way."

There it was, out in the open and Goro hated himself for it, hated the desperation, hated propositioning himself to a much, much younger man but...fuck...he was just so very...lonely. V covered one of Goro's hands with his own on the bartop and Goro had to force himself not to pull away.

"Alright," V said in a quiet tone, seeming surprised, but maintaining his cool composure. V's voice went sultry and the corner of his full lips rose in a smile. “Why don't we go back to my place? I'm inviting you this time,” he teased.

“V, you understand...”

“I understand that this doesn't change anything. We still have work to do. Come on. You could use some relaxation...and a shower.” Goro didn't argue, and allowed V to pay for both their drinks.

Three minutes and an awkward car ride together, they arrived at V's building, both men stepping into the elevator. V stared at the television screens, pretending to be intently watching the latest news, but in reality, his heart was pounding.

He was nervous. He was excited. It had been a while since he had anyone but a joytoy for company, and he had never brought anyone back to his place. He unlocked the door and gestured for Takemura to follow. As soon as the door slid shut, V tried to take control. He turned and pressed Takemura's back against the door, sliding his hands up around Takemura's jaw, kissing him and bringing a leg up between Takemura's. Takemura grunted and then brought a hand up to grab V's neck in a tight, but not choking grip.

“Shower first, then play,” he said.

“Or shower and play,” V suggested. Takemura did not respond, but he also did not object when V followed him to the bathroom, did not object when V's arms curled around his ribs and unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it from his broad shoulders, did not object when V's lips pressed at the nape of his neck where skin met metal. V had been expecting Takemura's modifications to be cold to the touch, but instead they were warm. They covered the most vulnerable parts of his neck, running down to his sternum to protect his heart. Arasaka must have paid a pretty penny to outfit Takemura as a bodyguard.

V reached around Takemura to turn on the water once they had both stripped, and each man took a moment to survey the other, eyes sliding over the curves of hips, the lines and traces of hair that trailed to their most intimate parts. Takemura no longer looked defeated. It seemed some of his confidence was back now that V was gazing at him like a god. His silver eyes were hooded and his shoulders seemed to have relaxed slightly.

“Let me,” V said, taking a bar of soap and lathering it between his hands before beginning to massage tense muscles. His fingers worked over Takemura's skin, his gaze taking in freckles and small moles along Takemura's back. Takemura's eyes slid shut with pleasure, allowing himself to be washed, giving himself over entirely. He had nothing left to hide from V anymore. “Better?” V asked as he continued his ministrations, running his soapy hand over Takemura's girthy cock, which twitched in response. V, for his part, was already erect, the tip of his cock weeping precum.

“I think perhaps this would best be continued on the couch,” Takemura suggested in his throaty tone, and V felt his pupils dilate. They toweled off and V took Takemura's hand, leading him down to the recessed couch. Takemura sat and V settled between his legs on the ground, staring up at the smaller man, his cheeks flushed, biting his bottom lip. “How do you want to proceed?” Takemura asked, that business-like demeanor of his returning.

“I owe you for what I did. I'm just glad for the company. I'm here to serve,” V said easily and Takemura made an almost purring sound in his throat.

“Hmm. Very well. Come up here.” V obeyed, straddling Takemura's lap and the man brought their lips together with a hum, their teeth clicking briefly as they adjusted to one another, gaining a rhythm. Takemura's tongue danced along V's lips, promising talent that made V twitch. V felt his own tongue engulfed by eager warmth as he dipped it experimentally into Takemura's mouth and he let out a low moan at the sensation. After a few moments of this, V set to rubbing the undersides of their dicks together, taking both of them in his fist, but Takemura pushed him backwards gently. “Slow down, V. We have all night.”

V remembered that Takemura must be much, much more experienced than him, and he allowed the older man to take over, pushing him back to the floor, back on his knees. He looked pleased at this, silver eyes twinkling.

“I believe you said that you are here to serve.”

V grinned. Takemura was hung remarkably well, his length and girth promising incredible pleasure provided he knew how to use it, and V was certain that he did. Running his hand under V's chin, Takemura tipped his face upwards and met his eyes.

“Prove to me that you are sorry,” he whispered, a slight edge to his tone.

“Yes, sir,” V murmured and he heard Takemura make another soft noise in his throat. V readily took his cock in his hand, stroking him with practiced movements before engulfing the thick head in his mouth, running his lips up over the shaft. Takemura tipped his head backwards, his eyes sliding shut as V tried to prove his talent, his pink tongue sliding up Takemura's shaft, his eyes watching the small twitches of his partner's face, watching as the tip of Takemura's tongue darted out of his mouth briefly before he suspended his lower lip between his teeth, a low moan escaping him as V sucked and slid his mouth upwards before slurping back down, taking all of Takemura until he could feel the soft head pressing against the back of his throat. He swallowed and hummed, smiling around his mouthful as he watched Takemura's toes curl. Takemura's hips bucked upwards as V ran a hand beneath his balls, massaging and then pressing a teasing finger at Takemura's entrance.

Goro basked in V's attentions, allowing himself to fully relax for the first time in weeks. V was eager, and a little clumsy with his movements, but he was undoubtedly willing to please. It had been months since Goro had a sexual partner, and he realized how tense he had become, the Arasaka situation aside. He felt himself unwind, felt the knot at the pit of his stomach uncurl slightly as this younger man worshiped him with his mouth and his hands. He was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling in a fast rhythm as V had his way with him, grabbing a nearby bottle of lube and sliding a finger within Goro.

Goro let an embarrassing whine escape his throat at the feeling of V's finger stroking within him, and when he thought he could take no more, he leaned forward, pulling V's mouth off his dick with a wet pop. V stared up at him, eyes a little watery, saliva and precum wetting his lips, a beautiful sight.

“The bed,” Goro ordered, his voice taut with want, pulling V up by the arm and then shoving him across the small apartment and back onto the bed, covering his body with his own. They clashed then, hands trailing over flesh, V struggling to get on top of Goro, but Goro pinned him to the bed and sat on his chest, thrusting his cock insistently toward V's face until he got the message and took him in his mouth again. Cock aching, Goro threaded his fingers in V's hair and pumped himself down V's throat, leaning back occasionally to allow V a shuddering breath. Before he lost himself, Goro pulled away and again covered V's body, pinning the younger man's hips with his own. The young man's straining erection slid against his, their hot skin rubbing with a rhythm of ecstasy eased by the addition of lube.

Goro was anything but a selfish lover, and he adjusted on the bed so that he could take V in his mouth, sliding the delicate skin of V's dick up and down in rhythm to the movements of his mouth and tongue with practiced ease. He tasted bittersweet precum on his tongue and knew that he could not do this for long or V would lose himself earlier than Goro intended. The young man seemed overwhelmed by his attentions, squirming and arching his back as Goro clenched a tech-enhanced hand on V's hip hard enough to bruise, trying to hold him still. Already he could feel V shaking beneath his touch, muttering curses and half-prayers as Goro used his considerable experience to bring V to the edge...

And then he stopped, leaning back and wiping his mouth on his arm.

“What the fuck?” V murmured as Goro relaxed back on the bed, one fist going to his own cock to stroke it lazily.

“Patience,” Goro advised, and after V's anger had passed, Goro continued, taking him back into his mouth, varying his rhythm, this time mimicking V's earlier movements and sliding a finger within his partner. V whimpered, writhing beneath Goro, tangling his fingers in the sheets, deciding that was not good enough and then tangling them instead in Goro's still damp hair. Again, Goro slowed his movements, then stopped, smirking as V cursed under his breath. “It will make it all the more worthwhile,” Goro promised. “Turn over.”

V obeyed, flipping onto his belly and pinning his erection beneath him. Goro watched with interest as V humped the sheets beneath him with bucking thrusts of his thin hips, moaning in desperation, seeking his pleasure. He must be aching with need now, as Goro had brought him so near the edge. Goro positioned himself behind V and lifted his hips with a powerful arm, his cock resting heavily between V's asscheeks.

“May I enter you?” he asked, seeking clear consent.

“Goro, you can do whatever you want to me,” V mumbled into the pillow his cheek was resting on. Goro smirked and pressed the head of his cock to V's opening, eliciting another strangled whimper from the younger man as Goro guided himself inside with a free hand, his other grasping V's shoulder.

“Is it too much?” Goro asked gently as he slowly, but inexorably slid within V, who tensed and then relaxed.

“It's perfect, but...oh fuck...please move,” V begged. Goro obliged, reaching a hand around V's waist and stroking him in time, reveling in the noises that spilled out of V as he arched into the younger man, their skin slapping together. Goro grabbed V's ponytail and used it to tug his head back, rutting a furious rhythm that had V howling in pleasure.

Goro stopped again and pulled out of V with a wet noise. The slew of expletives that poured from V's mouth made him actually chuckle aloud.

“Patience” Takemura had said. Well, being patient was driving V shit-flinging crazy. He could feel the buildup of his orgasm in every molecule, a taut string just waiting to be snapped, or a fall from a precipice that ended in mind-blowing pleasure. Ignoring his frustration and the scrunched expression, Takemura flipped V back over and entered him again after he slung one of V's legs over his shoulder. He slotted himself inside of V and changed the angle of his hips, deliberately tapping V's prostate with slow, deep strokes. Jesus Christ, Takemura knew exactly what he was doing, knew exactly how far to push V before slowing, driving V to the edge of pleasure and then denying it with a satisfied expression, seeming proud of his work. V could feel his body tightening, felt himself clench around Takemura's cock, was certain that he wouldn't be about to last much longer. V's face was red and sweaty and his stiff cock ached where it lay on his belly, ignored for the moment. He reached a hand down to rub himself, but Takemura batted it away.

“Not yet,” he whispered, leaning down so that he could kiss V delicately, one hand cupping the back of his head.

Fuck. For someone who didn't seek relationships, Takemura was one hell of a romantic, V thought, very far away amid the overwhelming pressure of his imminent orgasm.

Takemura lifted V's other leg onto his shoulders and this time he kept up a relentless pace, plowing into V as deeply as he could, lifting V's hips to press within him, every stroke pressing against V's prostate, making his cock drool precum all over his belly.

“I can't,” V whimpered, “oh fuck, oh god, oh Christ,” he cried out as Takemura finally gave him relief, wrapping his hand around V's cock, stroking it in time to his thrusts, which he slowed. His other hand found V's neck and cut off just enough air to make V see stars.

“Are you ready?”

“YES!” V half-moaned, half-shrieked.

“Good. Cum for me,” Takemura ordered, and V thought for sure he had overheated his CPU and exploded. Pleasure cascaded through every nerve as his entire body clenched and then relaxed, cum spurting up his belly and onto his chest. V spluttered a pathetic sound and then moaned as he felt warmth within him, felt Takemura's grip on his neck tighten slightly as the older man spilled himself inside of V with a moan that was quite possibly the hottest sound V had ever heard.

A moment later, utterly exhausted, V felt Takemura flop down next to him, his chest rising and falling as he panted from his exertion. In the stillness of the apartment, V could hear the gentle _lubdublubdublubdub_ of Takemura's artificially enhanced heart as he caught his breath.

“Did I make it up to you?” V asked in a small voice, feeling lightheaded from the cascade of ecstasy that had just unraveled within him. Takemura chuckled.

“If anything, I think that you are now deeper in my debt.”

“Well, if it will buy me any credit, you can stay the night,” V offered. He felt Takemura stiffen next to him. “Don't, like, make a big deal out of it or anything,” V continued, trying to sound casual. “'No repeat encounters, no exceptions,'” he quoted.

“Well,” Takemura said softly, running the back of his hand along V's side and turning his head so that his silvery-gray eyes met V's. “Perhaps I could make _one_ exception.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takemura and V do some surveillance and must admit a few things to one another.

"Do not make me wait," Takemura said, his voice soft and commanding through the phone. V felt a shudder at the thought of seeing the older man in person again, his heart thundering in his chest.

"I won't," he replied, but Takemura had already ended the call. An instant later, there was a new text, again from Takemura and he opened it immediately.

 **Takemura:** “Bazaar, Kanzaki St, Japantown. You cannot miss it.

 **Takemura:** “Bazaar is on the upper level. Quite high, so it is worth using the public elevator. I think there are two.”

 **V:** “The fox sneaks into the chicken coop with its own tail between its teeth.”

 **Takemura:** “More code...?”

 **Takemura:** “V, do not be a fool. This is a serious matter. Will you come?”

 **V:** “Come on!”

 **Takemura:** "I see parables are beyond some people's intellectual capacities...Let us drop the subject."

V thought for a moment, desperately wanting an excuse to interact with the man more. They had not talked since their...encounter, but V frequently sent texts to check in. Takemura only rarely answered them, always terse, always brief.

 **V:** "Have you eaten today?" There was no response for a long moment and V's heart fell, expecting that Takemura was ignoring him again. Then, finally.

 **Takemura:** "No."

 **Takemura:** "I have not eaten since yesterday." V felt his heart nearly break at that. Poor fucker. Stranded in an unfamiliar place, half his implants removed or disabled, barely any money to his name...

 **V:** "Shit, Goro, let me buy you lunch then." Another long pause.

 **Takemura:** "There are several food vendors at the bazaar," he conceded a V could practically feel the wounded pride oozing from the text.

 **V:** "Sweet. We'll get you some grub. Goro, you need to take better care of yourself, man," V scolded gently via text.

 **V:** "I need you," he sent, feeling his cheeks burning red as he realized how forthright that sounded.

 **V:** "You're an important part of the plan." V imagined for a moment Goro looking at the message, rolling those metallic silver eyes of his. He waited.

 **Takemura:** "Perhaps if I could find REAL food in this forsaken place, I would eat more often." V chuckled. Picky fucker.

 **V:** "I'll see you in twenty."

 **Takemura:** "Do not give your ETAs in messages. You might be tracked," he scolded and it was V's turn to roll his eyes.

 **V:** "Fine. I'll meet you when I feel like it."

 **Takemura:** "No need to be dramatic."

 **V:** "Says the 'fox.'"

 **Takemura:** "I do not have time for this foolish banter. I will see you at the bazaar."

It would be the first time since Goro stayed the night at V's apartment that they would meet in person. The older man had been gone in the morning, had, astonishingly, left a _handwritten_ note, a thing V had almost never seen. He had no idea where Goro had found the scrap of paper, but in spidery print were the words, _"Thank you for a most diverting evening,"_ followed by the kanji for Goro's name.

V had kept the note in the breast pocket of his jacket ever since, feeling like a sap, feeling like an utter moron for falling for an older man who probably had no romantic interest in him, but he could not bring himself to just discard it.

V glanced at the time. He could easily make it to the bazaar in under twenty minutes, but looking down at himself, decided he needed to change. He was wearing a bright blue tank top that declared "I pooped today" in red lettering. Not quite the impression he wanted to make on Goro. His palms sweaty and his breathing shaky with nerves, he dashed to his apartment to change. He rifled through his clothing, none of it seeming good enough, before he finally found an old black and red turtleneck he had taken off a corpo asshole months before on a job with Jackie. He paired it with some linen dress slacks and the only dress shoes he owned, which were scuffed to shit and were the wrong color to match his belt. He stopped at the mirror long enough to make sure his red-black hair was pulled neatly into a top knot and checked his teeth.

"Gonna have to do," he said to his reflection, and he called his motorcycle on his way down the stairs. Just ten minutes left to get to their meeting place at the promised time. On his best of days, V was a terrible driver, but on his worst he was a hazard to every other person on the road. He was only a marginally better biker. He zoomed up the crowded city streets, lane splitting and making daring decisions about whether he could or could not make it through the intersection before the light turned from yellow to red (he couldn't) and whether or not he could make it underneath the tractor trailer's cargo to get to the next lane over (he could). Parking his bike, V felt his blood pressure spiking, felt excitement and nerves and worry and delight at seeing Goro again on a loop that had him completely distracted. He needed to reach the building across the street, so he stepped out, his mind entirely on Goro and...

**WHAM!!!**

"Fuck," V said weakly, staring up at the sky dizzily from where he lay in the road, his nose bleeding and his internal alarms blaring about his injuries.

"Hey man, you okay?" some kind soul asked from the sidewalk, though they kept walking instead of stopping to check. Embarrassed now, more than injured as his implants worked on knitting muscle and bone back together, V raised a crooked thumb to indicate he was fine and then clambered to his feet with a groan. The driver of the car that had hit him looked extremely displeased.

"You walked right in front of me, you fucking moron!"

"I'm sorry, man, I was...distracted," V said apologetically, but the driver was irate.

"This car cost more than your implants, you piece of shit!"

"Look, it's fine, I'll..." V was about to explain that he would be covering the costs, but the driver had stepped out of his car and had a baseball bat in his hand. "Oh fuck," V murmured, stepping backwards and almost getting hit by traffic coming the other direction. The driver swung for his head.

Goro had seen the accident from the balcony above, felt his stomach drop in horror as V stepped out in front of the vehicle, watched as he ragdoll flopped onto the ground.

_"Baka,"_ he muttered, sprinting from the bazaar level to the nearest elevator, urgently needing to see if V was alright. By the time he reached ground level and stepped out into the street (after checking both ways for oncoming traffic), V was upright, but the driver of the car was looking to start a fight. He had a red baseball bat in hand and slung it backward and then up in a smooth arc toward V's skull.

On instinct, with fury fueling the motion, Goro caught the swinging weapon in his hand, forgetting that he had lost much of his protective and enhanced features. Agony radiated through his palm and he knew that the bones within their titanium casing had cracked at the impact. He barked a sharp sound of pain, but forced himself to focus, ripping the bat out of the other man's hands. He held it by the handle, ignoring the ringing burn in his joints and pointed the tip of the bat at the driver's face. Goro's training took over, and in an instant, he was once again a bodyguard, once again a terrible force protecting someone.

"Get back into your car, sir," he said in a level tone, silver eyes menacing. For an instant, the driver looked as though he would argue, but Goro adjusted the lenses in his eyes automatically, creating an eerie glow that enhanced the effect his eyes usually had on _gumin-domo_ like this. Unnerved, the driver spat, but got back into his car and left without another word, and without his baseball bat. With a fluid motion, Goro chucked it into the open passenger side window, ignoring the rude gesture the action was met with. He turned to V, scanning him, though his capabilities were now frustratingly limited. "Are you alright?" he asked. V shook himself, following as Goro grabbed him by the upper arm with his uninjured hand, ushering him to a safer area as he had done hundreds of times before to others he had once protected. He ignored the dull ache in his chest the reminder caused.

"I'm fine, Goro. Just..."

"Stupid?" Goro suggested with annoyance now that he was certain V was alright. Goro caught himself, forcing a bland expression, though his blood pressure was through the roof with concern for his friend. "You will not do much good to me dead, you fool. You have brought unnecessary attention upon us," he huffed, glancing pointedly at a couple of NCPD officers who had approached at the kerfuffle.

"Nice to see you again too, Goro," V snarked. Goro hummed a noise in his throat, unwilling to let V know how much the incident had bothered him.

"You are obviously in one piece. Come. Let us get away from the street." V looked down at Goro's hand where it still clenched around his bicep and Goro released him as though burned. “It _is_ good to see you, V,” Goro added, feeling his cheeks warm and averting his gaze.

Goro cradled his injured hand in the pocket of his coat, hissing in a breath when one of his shattered fingers bumped the pen in his pocket. His monitors indicated he was healing, but with excruciating slowness.

“Are _you_ alright?” V asked.

“It is nothing.”

“Let me see,” V insisted, pulling Goro's hand from his coat pocket. Goro allowed his arm to relax, allowed V to turn it palm side up in his own hand. It was already beginning to bruise, the tips of his fingers pale. “Here,” V said softly, and he injected a medstim into Goro's arm. Almost instantly the pain abated and monitors informed Goro that the tissue was healing. He sighed with relief, looking up to meet V's eyes.

“Thank you. Now, what we have come for,” he said, straightening his shoulders and forcing himself to focus on the task at hand. V followed him obediently, listening as Goro explained his plan to jump onto the float to talk to Hanako-sama.

"Jump? Are you crazy?! Even when you had all your fancy implants, there's no way you could make it." Goro forced away a small smile at the tone of concern in V's voice.

“I have thought of a solution. While you were occupied with your shady dealings, _I_ learned more about the floats.” He mentioned the shard he had obtained, explaining how and where he had gotten the cracker and how it would allow him to bypass security to get on the float. He pulled the shard from his coat and offered it to V. V nodded and took it from him. Their fingers brushed together briefly. V's hands were warm suddenly, as though he had just run a marathon. Goro's scanner told him V's heart rate had spiked. Goro wondered if the kid had what it took to handle such a high-pressure situation if this brief foray into hacking had him so nervous. He discounted his thoughts and gestured for V to follow him as he continued to speak.

“To take control of the float is one thing, but not all. The security concerns me – the snipers especially. I will be an easy target. But I may have an answer. Okada-san mentioned the city cameras. If we gain access to them, we will see exactly where the snipers are. You can deal with them as I advance.”

“Think I see where this is goin',” V teased, crossing his arms over his chest. “Got me doin' all the dirty work.” Goro scowled and V realized the man was in no mood for teasing. Probably hangry, he thought.

“Do you wish to trade places?” Goro snapped, “What exactly would you say to her? 'Hello, my name is V,'” he suggested in a mocking tone. “Hanako-sama knows _me._ Only I can do this.”

“Okay, okay, I was just fucking with you,” V told him, and he saw a brief glimpse of guilt cross Goro's features before he collected himself again. He hummed a small noise in his throat, Goro's way of indicating he was uncomfortable and was about to derail the conversation.

“What would you say to a small test? We must try the shard. The camera control room is in front of us,” he pointed. “You must get inside and infect the network, that is all.”

“Uh-huh, and in the meantime, you'll do what? Crack open a can of suds?” V prodded, unable to turn off his usual Nomad cynicism even for Goro. Goro scoffed, seeming truly offended as he crossed his arms protectively over his chest.

“I would not touch alcohol at work. I will watch your back. Now, get to it.” V gave him a bright smile.

“Yes, _sir,”_ he answered in a sultry voice, but he turned away before he could see Goro's response.

Goro watched V's broad back as he made for the doors of the camera control room, observed appreciatively as V's shoulder muscles bunched beneath the thin material of the turtleneck as he forced the doors to open.

_Kuso!_

He really could not afford to be distracted like this. He forced himself to do as promised, watching the door and giving anyone observing a menacing stare that made them look away. After a few short minutes, V reappeared.

"Well?" Goro asked. V's face pulled into an expression of annoyance.

"Two-bit thief, ain't I? Keep sayin' so yourself." Surprised, Goro realized that his remarks about V's proclivity for crime had actually gotten a rise out of him, and he felt he needed to point out that it wasn't as though he was wrong.

The lines around Goro's lips tightened.

"Not without reason," he observed in a logical tone, but V felt himself growing angry. In the quiet that followed his comment, V could hear Goro's stomach growl loudly and he calmed. "Look, the shard works. Let's just drop it. Come on, before we discuss breaking into Arasaka to get to the floats, I'll buy you lunch."

Goro agreed, leading the way to a nearby food vendor and inviting V to have a seat next to him. They ordered and went over the plan as they waited for their food to be cooked.

"Can't believe I'm sayin' this, but this 'Saka scum might actually prove useful," Johnny commented, popping into existence on a nearby stool. V scowled. "He's a well-trained dog – needs orders, that's all. And when he outlives his purpose, we'll flatline him."

V's stomach lurched and he suddenly felt nauseated. Ending Takimura? Putting a bullet between those beautiful silver eyes? Sinking his mantis blade through the man's sternum and into his heart? Sudden rage flooded him and he glared at Johnny, not caring if he looked like a nutjob to an outside viewer.

"Chill, Johnny," V thought at Johnny firmly. “He's ''Saka scum' to you, I know that, but Goro's _not_ a bad guy. He's...”

“Not a bad guy?! He was Saburo fucking Arasaka's bodyguard! Think his pretty eyes landed him that gig? I fuckin' knew you wouldn't be able to keep it professional after taking it up the ass from him,” Johnny sneered.

V ignored him. V had formed his own opinions about Goro already and nothing Johnny said would persuade him otherwise.

“Besides,” V found himself saying to Johnny, “he may not be on his A-game, but even without his implants he could demolish us easily.” Johnny snorted.

“Where's that come from, ever seen him in action? And no, I don't mean in the sack.” V's jaw clenched.

“Nah. I just know,” he thought to Johnny, watching Goro's fluid movements as he ate. “From the way he walks, the look in his eye...” V trailed off a little dreamily. Annoyed, Johnny blipped away for the moment.

There was an easy silence between Goro and V as they ate terribly gummy, tasteless yakitori, and V found himself staring at Goro in profile, eyes scanning over Goro's high cheek bones, over his sharply angled brows, watching as his tongue darted out of his mouth to lap a drop of sauce from his lower lip.

Fuck.

V was in deep. Goro flicked a glance at him from the corner of his eye and one brow quirked. With a look of distinct disgust, Goro finished chewing a bite of yakitori and swallowed as though doing so caused him actual pain. He turned to V.

“Okay. I have laid the plan. One, we break into Arasaka Industrial Park. One and a half – we hack Hanako-sama's float. Two, during the parade, with my help, you eliminate any snipers. Three, I get onto the float. Four, I convince Hanako-sama of the truth.”

“Welp, sounds like a suicide run, but I've done dumber shit than this so...” To V's delight, a smile spread upon Goro's lips. Shit. He liked it when he smiled.

“Things even more stupid than stealing from Arasaka?” Goro asked with laughter in his tone. V returned his smile.

“None dumber yet, no. Set the bar pretty high with that one...” V laughed too, letting his hand brush Goro's knee on the stool casually.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Johnny mumbled from where he pouted in V's periphery.

Goro cleared his throat, suddenly very aware of his lower half as V's hand almost...yes... _caressed_ his leg.

“Ahem, and now we part,” he said, subtlety moving his leg farther from V's reach and readjusting on his stool. “Reconnaissance is required,” he explained, turning away from V and picking at the remnants of the terrible yakitori on his plate.

“You're a stranger in a strange land,” V pointed out in a soft voice. “I'm goin' with you.” Goro turned his head toward him, blinking in surprise.

“Hmm, true. And you with your hands...” he stopped that poor choice of words, “er, skills...” no, that wasn't much better, “mind of a thief,” he finished, cursing himself for the wording as V smirked.

Goro considered for a moment, hesitant. He should not indulge himself so much time with this young man. It was inappropriate, it could go nowhere, he told himself. He would likely be killed on this insane mission anyway, who was he to try to start something with someone now of all times? But then...if he _was_ going to die, why not die happily? Why not spend more time with him? Why not get to know him? They weren't so different, after all. Their bickering was just that, mild disagreements peppered with subtle flirting...

"Alright," Goro agreed, allowing himself this, though he felt like a fool. V's face lit up briefly before he got the expression under control. Goro cocked his head.

Do you feel the same? he wondered.

“Fine. This we will do together.” There was a lingering moment of intense eye contact. V was staring at him with an unreadable expression and...

Arasaka came on the news. Goro abruptly looked away from V, and V took a deep breath, listening to the report, listening to Goro's resulting rant, asking careful questions about the family and how the assassination had been allowed to happen. Beneath Goro's anger, V could see deep shame. The ronin obviously grieved his master, obviously felt desperate to make up for what he viewed as his ultimate failure. The passion in his voice and his eyes was just... _fuck_ it was such a turn on, V thought, swallowing. Goro sighed, finishing his vent to V. He met V's eyes.

“We will need to correct all of this soon. Do you still wish to join me?”

“Of course,” V answered, and he watched as a small, shy smile formed on Goro's face.

“Let us go from here,” he suggested. V followed happily, glad for more time. He ached vaguely from his run-in with the car, but his wounds had already healed thanks to his implants. What hurt more was the embarrassment he felt for doing something so colossally stupid in front of Goro _because of_ Goro, though he was relieved that no one but him knew that part. Goro led the way to his shitty old van and, much to V's amusement, opened the door for him. He chuckled when Goro flipped on the radio and it was, as usual, playing soft jazz music. If he didn't know better, he'd think Goro was trying to woo him.

“Not much for synth-rock or pop, huh?”

“That music sounds like garbage to my ears. To the ears of anyone with taste,” Goro responded haughtily, pulling out of the parking lot and heading toward the southeastern side of the city.

“If you say so.” There was quiet between them on the half-hour long ride as a saxophone played smooth notes and Goro tapped his fingers in time on the steering wheel. V stared at those fingers, remembering their talent, remembering them trailing over his sides, down between his legs, remembering...he shifted in his seat, forcing himself to calm. Finally, feeling as though he were going to burst... “I've been thinking about our night together...” Goro glanced at him, and his expression was friendly, but guarded.

“I was too. We both needed the...release.”

“Glad you feel the same. Was worried it might change things, might make you not want to work with me.” There was a pause and past all those fancy cables and shielding around his neck, V heard Goro swallow.

“We have other things to focus on now, V. We're here. Come, I have found a good place to observe.”

Goro climbed out of the van so quickly it seemed as though he was fleeing. V straightened his shirt, ignoring the dull ache that lingered in his body from his encounter with the car earlier.

“We must just climb up here,” Goro indicated, approaching a chain-link fence.

“Let me,” V offered, giving Goro a boost, ignoring the sharp feeling of arousal that poured through him as Goro stepped onto his shoulder to heft himself over the fence. Blinking away a few absolutely filthy thoughts about how he'd like Goro to step on him again, V leapt over, testing the new calf implants he'd had installed two days before.

“Hmm. Fortune smiles to us. It seems no one is here today,” Goro said as they entered the shell of a parking garage still under construction and stepped into the elevator. Goro stood with his arms across his chest, casual. Too casual. V was relieved when the elevator stopped. There was tension between them, and he couldn't get a read on it. Goro led the way up a set of stairs to the top story of the structure.

“I would call this a beautiful view of the city, if...”

“If...?”

“If there was anything to admire,” Goro finished.

“Hate Night City that much?” V asked. There were many times he missed the open road, missed where he had come from, missed what brought him here.

“Hmm. Perhaps I am simply 'homesick,' as you say.”

“Me too,” V said softly and Goro turned an inquisitive look on him before he shrugged. “Nevermind.” It was too personal, anyway, at least for now. Goro turned away, and continued the climb.

“Now, you must look for vulnerabilities, weaknesses, while I try to think of a diversion. Arasaka cannot discover our intentions. A bit of sabotage is just what we need to divert their attention. You will have the best view on the left. I will try here. This old scope should be good for something. Shall we begin?” V leaned out over the railing, staring down at Arasaka industrial park and couldn't resist a gibe.

“Oh, can you run and grab us a pizza?” Goro gave him an affronted look.

“Takeout food? No, just no!” V chuckled, though he cut the noise short when Goro's shoulder brushed his.

This was foolish. Ridiculous...but...there was something irresistible about V. Goro looked at him, his gaze tracing V's rugged looks, taking in his uncertain expression, the light in his eyes. Goro allowed their shoulders to bump together, testing his boundaries, and then he continued, looking out over the city, his eyes distant as the thought how things might have been different in another life. What was it about this man that felt so like...home?

“If I had time and ingredients, I would prepare some onigiri with cod...or with grilled salmon. No, even better, with umeboshi plums. Mmm. Arasaka-sama's favorite appetizer. Simple, tasty and filling.” Goro thought of Saburo then, his chest feeling heavy, as though a weight had been dropped into it. How had everything gone so wrong? “I found him chewing once, pride on his face. It was a protein bar.”

“Saburo Arasaka with a protein bar? Get outta here,” V laughed, jostling Goro. Goro chuckled.

“Like a true soldier. Okay, enough, or we both grow hungry.”

They surveyed the scene, V scanning for potential entrances, potential threats. Goro's interface was frustratingly limited, but he observed what he could with his old army scope.

“We have what we came for,” he decided after they looked over the entire industrial campus.

“So, we goin' in?”

Goro shook his head. V was reckless. That _should not_ be an appealing quality, he told himself firmly, turning to V.

“Hmph. Is this what you said before entering Konpeki Plaza? I wish to be certain we have not overlooked anything. We should wait and observe. If nothing out of the ordinary happens, then yes, 'we goin' in!'” he answered, lowering his voice and mimicking V's accent.

“Sounds sensible. Better get comfy.” They sat, then, in silence for the moment, both of them looking out over Arasaka, waiting for something to happen. Goro felt his stomach rumble again, still hungry. The food earlier had simply not been enough, but it would have to suffice.

V stood abruptly.

“I'm gonna get us some takeout. You'll have to make me some onigiri sometime, though,” he said in a casual tone.

“V, where are you going?”

“I'll be back in a jiff. Just going down the road. There's a sushi and pizza place nearby.”

“Those are two things that should never be combined,” Goro warned, disgusted.

“It's pizza and/or sushi, Goro, don't worry.” V put a hand on his shoulder. Squeezed. “I'll be back soon.”

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. This was not good.

“You're goddamn right it's not good, he's a fucking corpo dog, can't you see that? He's never gonna change, _you're_ never gonna change, so why waste your time?” Johnny demanded. Why indeed?

“I don't know, Johnny. He's got good vibes.”

“Good vibes? Jesus Christ, do you listen to the horse shit that pours out of your mouth?”

“Look just...give him a chance. Please? For me? Been tryin' real hard to get along, Johnny,” V pointed out. The other man scowled, flickering.

“He won't change, V. I've worked with people like him before.”

“I don't want to change him, maybe just...dissuade him. Shift his loyalties.”

“Good fuckin' luck. Enjoy your pizza, kid.” And he was gone.

V waited for the food to be prepared and made his way back to the parking garage construction site, greeting Goro with a smile.

“Figured you were probably still hungry so I got a lot of food.” He sat down next to Goro, turned to him. “You know...when we get out of all this...”

“Do not dwell on such things, V,” Goro interrupted, looking suddenly morose, as though he had been thinking too hard about something for too long.

“Goro...” The older man sighed, looked away, back. He appeared torn. Who could blame him? V banished the comment he had planned on making about a proper date, instead pressing Goro to eat. Who knew when V would be able to buy him another meal? “Come on. It's better fresh. Or at least as fresh as it is right now.”

“I am not eating that _o_ _zomashī_ sushi,” Goro informed him, stubborn, his lip curling in disgust.

“Fine, I will,” V conceded, trading the sushi trays for the pizza boxes, which Goro snatched from him, eating ravenously, as though it had actually been longer than a day since he had last eaten. A car honked somewhere nearby and Goro jumped, pupils narrowing. V checked; just the usual traffic. “Jumpy today.”

“I am jumpy every day, V. This work is...stressful. I am tired all the time.” V's brows rose in the middle and he felt a dull ache in his chest.

“Look, uh, I don't want to make things weird but...I'm here, you know. You're safe. If you want to take a nap...I wouldn't mind.” He patted his lap. For a moment, Goro stared at him in disbelief.

“You cannot be serious, V.”

“I'm dyin', Goro. Don't joke about much here lately.” Goro blinked, clearly abashed.

“Way to, how do you say...? 'Bring down the mood,'” he commented, avoiding V's gaze.

“You know,” V said quietly, reaching for Goro's hand, “there are other ways to rest and pass the time.” Goro jerked his hand away with a sharp tug, eyes widening at V.

“V, do not be a fool.”

“Why? Because you don't want to? Or because you can't afford the public indecency charges?” Goro huffed a soft laugh.

“You are...absurd. We should not.” V adjusted, clambering to get directly in front of Goro, spreading the man's legs and reaching for his zipper.

“Come on, Goro. Live a little, before we get ourselves killed.”

“V, we...ooooph,” he grunted as V successfully undid his zipper, slid his hand within his pants and squeezed. “V,” he said more firmly, seizing his wrist. V looked into those haunting silver eyes, saw his own reflection there.

 _“Please,”_ he whispered and Goro melted, leaning forward and bumping his forehead against V's with a shuddering breath.

“ _Kuso_...you are my one weakness. I cannot explain it.”

“Then don't. Just lean back. Relax.” V pulled Goro's cock out and draped himself over Goro's lap, taking his stiffening erection into his mouth and sucking hard enough to pull a throaty moan from the other man. Goro placed his hand on the back of V's head, fingers weaving into his hair, gently pushing so that he engulfed Goro entirely, his eyes watering as he swallowed around a throatful of cock.

Gentle. Goro was so fucking gentle for a man who had spent his life being a force of danger, a protective wall and Christ, V was soft for it, could barely stand it, wanted to explode with the simple irony of a weapon whose most renowned feature was its ability to _care_. He grabbed Goro's free hand with one of his own and their fingers tangled together. Goro tasted salty, a little musky and...

“Veeeee,” he sighed in a rasp, drawing out the letter. With V's fingers still tangled in his own, Goro punched his hand into his own thigh with another low moan, already losing control, which made V smirk around his mouthful. Goro had been so collected, so much more closed off during their first encounter, as though he had something to prove, as though he had come prepared to impress V that night. Now, though, he was pliable within V's fist, inside his mouth, his body trembling at V's touch. V swallowed as he tasted precum on the back of his tongue, felt Goro's cock throb inside his mouth. He moved his hand from Goro's shaft to his balls, massaging him, V's head moving up and down in a furious rhythm that had his neck aching as he kept it up, tongue lapping around the thick shaft, suckling wetly and hollowing his cheeks as he looked up to meet Goro's eyes, letting him get a full view of his lips wrapped around him.

Goro looked down at this absolute disaster of a human being, those thick lips sucked tight against his flesh, eyes watery and wide in an expression that asked “do you like this? Are you enjoying yourself?” And yes, too much, far too much... Goro freed his hands from V's hair and fingers and then cupped them around V's face, pulling him up, pulling him away from his aching cock to kiss him, tasting himself on the younger man's breath as he lapped his tongue within V's mouth, his soft beard gently scratching against V's. The larger man pulled back, breathing hard and Goro could feel V's want against his thigh through both their pants.

“Wasn't done, Goro.” V slid back down and put every ounce of exuberant talent to bear, taking Goro so deeply in his throat that he gagged around it, making eye contact with Goro, making sure that he was watching V choke on his dick...

It sent Goro spiraling over the edge, and he came hard, his legs tingling with it as V swallowed every drop, sucking and lapping until Goro made soft noises of pain at the over-stimulation. V wiped his mouth and sat back next to Goro, gasping in a hard breath. Goro's hand reached down to squeeze V's thigh, running closer to his crotch.

“V...let me...”

“No need,” V panted, his cheeks darkening in embarrassment. A wet patch appeared in the crotch of his pants and Goro fought back a snort of amusement.

“I did not know I made you so... _I can never remember these stupid phrases of yours,_ ” he mumbled in Japanese, “...'hot and bothered'?” V was quiet for so long Goro was concerned he had insulted him, but when he finally looked up and met Goro's eyes, the expression on his face was exquisitely soft, his brown eyes earnest as he cleared his throat and licked a smear of wetness from his lower lip.

“I like you, Goro...I can't explain it either. A Nomad and an excommunicated corpo. We make quite the couple.”

“Couple?” Goro asked in as neutral a tone as he could manage. V shrugged.

“Pair, then. You know what I mean.” Goro pulled his handkerchief from within his jacket and handed it to V. It was soft red silk, a remnant of life before V, a life of luxury and relative comfort. The younger man took it with a huff of laughter. “Thanks. Think I saw a bathroom just downstairs. Back in a sec.”

When he returned, V sat back down next to Goro, scanning over the industrial park again, searching for any changes in routes or abnormalities.

“Offer's still open for a nap, Goro.”

“I do not think I wish to put my head anywhere near your lap until you have a change of clothes, V,” Goro said bluntly, and V laughed.

“Fine, but you can lean against me. Come here.” Insistent, bolder than anyone had been in a long time, V pulled Goro close, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. It felt wonderful.

These emotions...this warmth in his chest. They were dangerous. He should stop it, he should stand, should sit further from V, should move away...but V's arm was broadly muscled and soft. Goro allowed himself to lean against V, allowed himself to sigh with relief, allowed himself this one weakness. V turned and his lips brushed the top of Goro's head briefly.

“You make me do the stupidest shit, you corpo asshole,” he muttered.

“Things like running out into traffic? Getting hit by cars?”

“Was it that obvious?” V groused.

“Your hair was brushed. Your clothes actually clean. You were excited to meet with me.” V chuckled. Goro looked up, met his eyes with a wry half-smile. “You looked very nice before the road rash,” he admitted, eyes twinkling mischievously.

“Thanks,” V said dryly. “Get some shut-eye. I'll keep an eye out.”

V watched the passing cars, watched the guard routines, scanned for turrets and as he did so, he felt Goro's weight grow heavy against him as the older man finally drifted off to sleep. It only took a few minutes for Goro's mouth to slip open and he snored quietly, to V's great amusement. An hour passed, and Goro stirred, yawning and scratching at his beard.

“Hmm. Thank you, V. I have not slept that well for a long time.”

“Since the apartment?”

“No.” Goro stared down at Arasaka industrial park. “There you screamed in your sleep. I tried to wake you, tried to comfort you...”

“Oh,” V said softly.

“You make it...very difficult for me to remain objective,” Goro said in a tone that toed the line of irritation. He sniffed. “We should focus on the surveillance,” he said with sudden intensity that gave V whiplash. The older man stood and leaned over the side to look through his scope. Eventually, it was V's turn to nap. He had a splitting headache and static plagued the edges of his vision.

“Hey Goro? I'm gonna catch some zzz's.”

“Alright, I will keep watch,” Goro agreed. V grabbed a couple of flattened cardboard boxes and the empty food takeout containers from the top of the roof and arranged them into a half-assed pillow for his head and allowed his eyes to slide shut.

Goro stared down at the complex, knowing that all of this was going to end badly. V, V and him, all of it. He turned to look at V where he slept fitfully on the ground and felt his chest warm, finding that he did not care about the complications at this moment. He sat down near V, pulling off his jacket and then gently lifting V's head onto his lap. V stirred momentarily, his eyelids fluttering.

“Jackie?” he muttered.

“Shh. It is only me,” Goro told him, blanketing him with his jacket. “Go back to sleep. I will keep you safe.”

V only slept for another thirty minutes or so, but that was for the best. A small form hopped up onto the corner of the roof and Goro froze. As V stirred, Goro prodded him urgently.

“V!”

“What?”

Goro gulped, his eyes widening as he watched the thing. V stretched and yawned, cuddling into Goro's lap before catching himself and sitting up.

“No sudden movements. Do you see it? The cat!” V grinned.

“Fine-lookin' feline. Thought they'd all disappeared from the city.” Goro smiled back at him.

“It is the first animal I see in Night City. Except cockroaches, of course.”

“First it was birds. Then dogs – cats actually put up a fight longest,” V said, his tone glum.

“Perhaps it is a _bakeneko._ ”

“ _Bakeneko?_ What's that?

“ _Kuso_ , you should learn more about your heritage, V! It is a cat spirit – it brings misfortune, but can restore the dead back to life.”

“Believe in ghosts?”

“The Relic lets you talk to the dead, does it not? I believe we are past belief. My grandmother knew many, many stories about kitsune, kappa - bakeneko, too.”

“Where'd you grow up exactly, anyway?” Goro turned a look on him, frowning. V already knew far more about him than he was comfortable with. “I mean, I know Japan, but...” Goro sighed. What did he have to hide, anyway?

“I am from the slums of Chiba-11. Once, when I was desperate to leave there, I...” Goro swallowed hard, remembering terrible things, remembering the offers from chop shops, remembering the things taken from him, his naivety, his innocence. He took a shuddering breath and closed his eyes when V put a hand on Goro's knee for support. “Egh, bad memories washed away by time. I long only for the simple days of childhood.” V nodded.

“My childhood, let's see...racin' my bobber for the first time through the hills...oh and uh, first kiss in the middle of a synth-cornfield...” He eyed Goro. A streak of jealousy left an ugly feeling in Goro's throat and he interrupted.

 _“I_ remember the chemical stench of the canal where we boys washed our shirts. Corporate transporters sometimes passed through our slum. Arasaka selecting children – but only the clean ones.”

V was sick to his stomach as he asked.

“Wh-what did they need kids for?” Goro deliberately did not meet his eyes when he answered.

“To be corporate soldiers.” He sighed. “When they chose me, I felt I had won the lottery. In the army I was given everything I lacked before – discipline, regular meals, and when I proved I was gifted – an education.”

“So how's a corpo rookie go from cleanin' latrines to bein' Saburo Arasaka's bodyguard?”

“The highest grades at the academy, service in the special forces, and Arasaka-sama's unmatched eye for talent,” Goro said with no hint of irony or pride. He knew he was exceptional.

“You're not sayin' Saburo fell for you at first sight?” V teased gently. Goro shook his head, his expression dark, unreadable.

“To make the right decisions with imperfect knowledge...that is how you become the world's most powerful man. One hundred candidates standing at attention...and Arasaka-sama looked into each of our souls and chose the one who would serve him best.” V was silent for so long that Goro thought he was done speaking.

“Did what you had to to keep from goin' hungry,” he said in a dismissive tone. Frowning, Goro scoffed.

“I sense that you judge me. And yet you have no right to. Unlike you and your friend Mr. Welles, I was not arrogant. I did not take the easy path.”

“Wasn't judging you,” V said, reaching out a hand to take Goro's, but he pulled it away, feeling too exposed.

“Untrue. You oppose the corporations, their order, their world, in a mindless way, yet you offer no worthy alternative.” V blinked, clenched his jaw.

“Take a look around. It's here – your corporate world in its glorious splendor.” In the background, Johnny appeared, laying on the railing of the building, the cat staring at him as though it could see him.

“You show me filthy streets as if no other world exists, as if nothing else is possible. What of the millions who work for Arasaka and receive stability, safety?” Goro pointed out, but it felt empty, a hollow argument. V must have sensed this and went in for the kill.

“And Chiba-11 slumrats? They're there, scraping scraps out of scop tins...corp decided that too.” Goro looked away, unable to argue.

“We cannot fix everything at once,” he said softly.

“You already forget what happened at Tom's Diner? People hate corps more than anything.” Goro refused to look at V, knew he was right. “Can't blame 'em either. Got some regrets, but kleppin' from Arasaka ain't one of them.” Goro looked up at the sky, taking in a deep breath before finally looking at V.

“Sometimes I wish to become nomad. To leave this world, forget everything.” _Kuso!_ Was that hope on V's face? How did he think this would end?

“Never too late to change,” he said, his voice almost pleading. Goro swallowed.

“What is your expression? 'One cannot teach an old dog new tricks.'”

“You can, Goro. We can finish this, finish our duty to the dead, but when we're done...please...” Goro frowned.

“Just what do you think this is? We said from the start that sleeping together would change nothing.” Goro turned away from him abruptly, steeling himself. “There is no ending to this where we are together, V.”

“It doesn't have to be that way, Goro. Goro, hey. Look at me.” V put his hand on Goro's chest, over his armor-plated sternum where his heart was beating fast. “You can feel it. There's something here. I...I know I'm a colossal fuck up but...why else did you trust me from the get-go? And you still worked with me even after I did that dumb shit with your info. You know there's potential. Please just...think about it.”

“This was the reason for 'no exceptions,'” Goro said quietly. “We are rushing into things, V.”

“I ain't got a lotta time, Goro. I gotta take chances. I gotta dive in. I gotta try. Just...” Goro stared at his feet.

“I was never married,” he blurted.

V leaned back. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting Goro to say, but it sure as shit wasn't that.

“I...what? Your profile said...”

“It was a cover-up for a black ops mission. Much of the information you saw about me was embellished or incorrect for a purpose. I have been alone for my entire life, V. You think that is for no reason?” V scowled.

“I don't want to hear your sob story about what a bastard you are, Goro. I already know. And in case it didn't occur to you, I like you that way. Let's just drop it.”

“What is it you want out of life, V?” Goro asked, looking at the cat, doubting himself.

“Me? Shit. Right now I just want to make sure I still have one.”

“True. But after?” V gave a mighty sigh.

“I don't know anymore. Came to Night City because I thought I could make a difference. Now I'm not so sure.”

“And why is that?” Goro asked. V considered. If he told Goro who was riding around with him, if he explained that Johnny fucking Silverhand was trying to take the reins he'd...shit...what _would_ Goro do? Throw him off this building? Punch him? Understand, maybe?

Adeptly, V skirted the question.

“Didn't come to Night City to get rich, y'know? Left the Bakkers because there was nothing left for me out there. My mom died when I was young and my dad was in and out all the time on runs. Mostly I raised myself. Learned to love the outdoors, nature. My aunt gave me an old National Geographic shard when I was a kid. Had all kinds of pictures of animals. I asked her where I could see them in real life. 'Nowhere, _mijo_. The corporations took their land and the people let it happen.' Corporations destroyed the ecosystems for profit, razed sacred lands, took away every inch of real estate they could squeeze money out of. They take and they take and they take and they give fuckin' nothin' back, Goro,” he went on, his voice raising as he felt himself growing angry, his South Californian accent thickening. “And people like you just accept the status quo while they hire thousands of people for peddies, making people slave away for food that's contaminated with chemicals and water that's barely drinkable and...” V realized suddenly that he was on the verge of tears.

He realized, just as he had a year ago with Jackie and the iguana, that he was broken and all those hopes and dreams he'd had of taking down the corps, they were all just a pipe dream. Best he could do now was try to do as little damage to the planet as possible while doing as much damage to the corps as he could.

“'You must understand that there is more than one path to the top of the mountain,'” Goro said in a quiet voice. V sniffled, getting himself under control.

“Somethin' Saburo said?” Goro shook his head.

“Arasaka-sama was a wise man, but he was no Musashi. Here, V.” Goro reached into his pocket and handed V a shard. V accepted it and slotted it in.

 _A Book of Five Rings,_ Miyamoto Musashi.

“Thanks,” V said, handing the shard back to Goro after copying it into his synapses to read later. “The _bakeneko_ got sick of us, looks like,” V commented as Johnny rolled over the side of the roof and disappeared, the cat leaping down as though following.

“It will find its own way. As will we. V...I will think about what you have said.” V met his eyes, nodded solemnly.

“That's all I'm askin', choom.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V tricks Goro into a date, but it doesn't end how either of them expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for this chapter:  
> Body horror  
> Mention of severe injury  
> Mention of scarring/surgery  
> Depressive episode  
> Depression/anxiety  
> Unhealthy coping mechanisms  
> Emotional abuse by Arasaka-sama to Takemura

Goro sat on the edge of the bed in the dingy apartment he had claimed as his own. The building was condemned, set to be demolished, but it was at least someplace to lay his head. He had washed the dirty bedding that had been left behind by the previous owner at a nearby laundromat and though he did not have power in the apartment, it was certainly better than nothing. His phone rang and his heart skipped a beat. V. His inclination was to pick up on the first ring, but he forced himself to calm, to be reasonable. He was Arasaka's man, not V's.

“V,” he said as he answered and he internally cursed himself for how the name came out like an audible caress. V smiled at him.

“You all right, Goro?” He frowned.

“Yes, why the sudden concern?” V looked hurt.

“Uh, just asking? Does everything with you have to have an ulterior motive?” Goro blinked.

“I apologize – that came out wrong. I, em...I am simply not used to such questions. People like me...either we are doing well, or we are in a grave.”

“Goro...” Goro ground his teeth. Pity. That was the last thing he needed. He needed to get off the phone, needed to distance himself. Forcing a look of profound irritation, he asked,

“Anything else, V?” V gave an exasperated sigh.

“Yes, where are you right now?”

“In the city, where else would I be?” Goro watched as V pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger.

“That is hardly an answer.” Licking his lips, Goro stared up at the stained ceiling of his apartment and then addressed V again.

“It is better you do not know my precise location in the event that they apprehend you,” he hedged. “But I must give Night City some credit. It is easy to go underground here...as long as you become used to insects, mildew and no running water.” V chuckled.

“Won't press you on details.” His tone brought out a smile and Goro felt himself relax.

“A wise choice.”

“Thought I'd call to chat about plans.”

“Nearly everything is ready. Now is the hardest part – waiting. But we should not talk about it. Not on the phone. Someone may hear.” V grinned widely, showing his teeth. Goro had walked right into the trap he had set.

“Good. Means we should meet up.”

“V...”

“Goro, come on. It's been a week, we got three days before the parade. Lighten up. Let me buy you lunch.”

“V...this is perhaps not the best idea. I'm honored but I have other...obligations. Under other circumstances...”

“Bullshit, Goro, you and I both know you're in too deep to let me down now. Come on. What could one little date hurt?”

“Oh, so now it is a date?” Goro asked, his tone amused.

“Well, I plan on kissing you at the end of it, so I think that qualifies,” V flirted, his video image flashing bright white teeth. Goro shook his head, considered for a moment.

“Alright. But we should go somewhere quiet. Somewhere we will not be observed.”

“So, my place?” V grinned.

“V...”

“Joking. I've got a place in mind. It's basically dead, run by AI now. There's a decent taco truck just outside where we can grab some grub. I'll send you the address.”

“And you are sure it is safe?” Goro asked, still worried.

“Never pegged you as the paranoid type.”

“It is better to be paranoid and alive than an idiot and dead.” V huffed a small laugh.

“Just meet me. Twelve o'clock. Terrible food's on me.”

“Be safe, V.” V sobered.

“You too, Goro.”

Lack of running water notwithstanding, Goro found being unbathed unacceptable. He had befriended a bartender in Kabuki and made his way there.

“Hello, Diasuke-san. I need to shower again – and laundry, please.” Diasuke was doing inventory and barely heard.

“Just leave me credits for a beer. It will cover the cost of water.” Goro bowed.

“Of course.” He gestured toward the till to transfer the appropriate credits and slipped to the back of the bar where there was a small utility closet and bathroom.

Goro stripped, tossing his clothing into the combination washer/dryer. Never mind that his Armani shirt should have been dry cleaned and his silk blend Gucci dress pants would fade from charcoal to slate gray in a standard wash, he thought with a cringe. Standing naked before the mirror, he flicked it on, gazing at his reflection.

“You are getting too old for this nonsense,” he told himself in mumbled Japanese that the mirror helpfully translated to Mandarin and Spanish at its edge in warbling green text. Goro reached up and held an eye open wide with two fingers, looking at how the skin around his facial implants wrinkled. He stepped in the shower and rinsed his neck and chest implants, using a cloth to scrub in the areas where metal met flesh. As he cleaned between the cables and tubing that had replaced much of the structure of his neck, he realized that it had never felt so much like a collar.

Arasaka was all he had ever known, aside from poverty and degradation. He remembered his childhood - the predatory gazes of BD capture crews who offered money for footage of gore or worse, remembered friends disappearing without a trace when they accepted the offers, gone as though they had never existed, remembered the horror of looking into familiar sets of eyes staring at him from the wrong faces...

Starvation, or sell a limb. A death in the ditch, or sell your soul.

Goro was no longer certain he had made the right choice as he cleaned components that all stamped him as property, bought and paid for – Arasaka's. Might as well tattoo it on his forehead as well. Evidence of how little he owned himself covered his body - a studded scar on his back where he had sold a kidney when he was nine so that his family would not go hungry; a peppering of burn marks and raised welts of thickened skin from where he had taken the brunt of a small IED to protect his unit, littering his leg and side with shrapnel. He ran trembling fingers studded with Arasaka-tech wiring down his side, touching the gnarled knot of pink and white scar tissue that mangled a section of his ribs.

Some days Goro imagined pain radiating from there, his body creating phantom agony to remind him of the feeling of that bullet piercing his chest. He had taken the bullet for Arasaka-sama gladly, felt obligated to, it was his job, his mission, his calling but...was there nothing else in life?

Lying there in a pool of his own blood that day, he had wondered briefly what his sacrifice was worth. He had been drowning in his own blood, coughing, struggling to breathe, fighting to stay conscious, to stay alive for his master. Arasaka-sama had not bothered to assure him that he would be fine, had left him behind as a sacrifice to his empire, but Goro expected nothing less from the most powerful man in the world. Arasaka-sama was a god and he? He was just Goro-kun - unimportant. Replaceable.

Goro had not expected to live, to awaken again.

“Good, you're alive,” Arasaka-sama had said to him when he was returned to the estate from the hospital two days later, bandages still holding him together under his clothing. “I have a meeting in Tokyo this afternoon and a press conference after. Wear your white uniform. I want you to instill fear in my enemies by returning from your grave.”

“Yes, Arasaka-sama,” Goro had said with a deep bow that pulled at his stitches, unquestioning, heart rising at the idea that he could still be valuable to his master. For a moment, the old man lingered, staring at Goro and he thought perhaps now he would receive a kind word.

 _“Hmm._ You should have seen the assassin, should have stopped him before he had the chance to place me in danger. Do better in future, Takemura-kun, or I will be forced to find another place for you.”

Goro had bowed low and left, effectively dismissed.

It was the first time he had ever wanted to disappear.

Giving a deep sigh, Goro reached for the band holding his long hair in place and let it tumble down past his shoulders, the lukewarm water and soap running through it as he shivered in the stream. He should cut it all off, he thought, slice it clean through with his tanto...but why stop there? He was covered in scars, evidence of his work, of the things he had given up, what difference did anything make now? Destruction and destruction and destruction. Who was he? _Why_ was he?

Wiping his face with a shaking hand, he switched the water off and stood, naked, shuddering with cold before sniffing and looking up at the wall, clenching his jaw.

Enough.

That was enough.

Goro leaned against the cold tile wall, one arm holding him upright, his other fist clenched at his side. His hair was pasted around his face and over his neck armor, down his back where every joint was studded with titanium put there by Arasaka for Arasaka. Blinking, he thought of V, of the way his gentle fingers had caressed his scars lovingly that night they had spent together, no judgment, no uncomfortable staring, just acceptance as he was.

 _If I were not theirs, I would be yours,_ he thought with a small, shuddering gasp.

It was quiet, he realized. Too quiet. Instinct told him there was trouble, and as he reached for the thin cloth he had been using as a towel, he found he was correct.

“Seen a guy come in here, about yea high? Silver eyes,” said a muffled voice from the front of the bar. Goro's stomach dropped and he dressed quickly, slipping out the back and tucking the high collar of his jacket around his neck to hide his appearance. Nerves overcame him and he walked nearly a half-mile, veering up and down side streets, heart pounding, but at last, he felt as though he had lost any tail that might have followed him. He pulled up his map and located the address V had suggested. He had about thirty minutes to get there, and it appeared to be a forty-minute walk by conventional means. Forcing away his dark thoughts from earlier, he increased his gait to a lope, hefting himself over a fence to cut off some time.

“Where the fuck is he?” V breathed aloud, worried. Goro was not the type of person to be late. Ever.

“It's fine, I'm sure your little corporate shill is just polishing the Arasaka logos on that plate where his balls used to be.”

“ _Shut the fuck up_ , Johnny,” V said with venom, so angry it was said aloud, and not just thought. He got a strange look from someone walking past and felt his cheeks burning.

“I am here,” Goro declared, trotting up after darting around the corner of the building, cheeks flushed, topknot askew and dress shirt a wrinkled mess. He gave a bow of his head. “I apologize for my tardiness.”

"Jesus, you had me worried," V said as he reached out, tugging Goro into a half-hug that clearly caught the older man off guard. In an instant, Goro's hand was around V's neck, his other arm flying up by instinct, an inch from slamming his elbow into V's chin.

“Woah, relax, Goro,” V laughed, utterly unbothered by how close he had come to having his nose broken. Goro stepped back, looking sheepish. “But you should _definitely_ show me more of that in private,” V smirked. Goro gave a shaky laugh.

“It has been a...rough day.” V observed Goro's still-wet, unbrushed hair that had been hastily pulled into a queue and then a sloppy topknot. There were dark rings beneath Goro's eyes as though he had not slept well in days, and his skin was pale in the brightness of the noon sun.

“Looks like it. Come on. Let's get some tacos and go in. This is one of my favorite places in all of Night City.” Goro looked at the building skeptically. It looked unkempt, tagged in many places with graffiti, covered in old paper advertisements that had peeled and torn like a snake shedding its skin.

“What is this place?”

“Taxpayer dollars at work, my friend. Welcome to Night City Natural History Museum. You got a BD loop?” Goro shook his head.

“No problem, I've got one you can borrow.” They ordered, or rather V ordered for them both, handing Goro a taco that he held suspiciously between thumb and forefinger, as though it were poisonous or about to explode.

“So, questionable food and no place to sit,” Goro commented with a raised brow. “This is your idea of a date, V?” V took a mouthful of taco and chewed before responding.

“The best part of the date comes later. We'll be sitting for a bit, so standing will do us good. Besides, you're the one who was bein' squirrelly about the idea of a date anyway. What would you do, if you were gonna take somebody on a date?”

Goro eyed him, took an experimental bite of taco before he spoke. V was pleasantly surprised that Goro did not seem entirely disgusted by the taste, though he did pluck something off his tongue and discarded it with a grimace.

“A date? Hmm.” Goro leaned against the wall of the museum building with his hip and met V's eyes with a small, closed-lipped smile. “First, I would send a limousine for you.” V's stomach flip-flopped and he felt his cheeks burn. Goro had said “you,” not “my date.” He was specifically describing how he would woo _V._ “It would be the very best service the city has to offer. Sparkling champagne, gentle music played, but not so loud that we could not talk.” Goro's eyes went distant as he thought. “If we were in Japan, I would make arrangements at my favorite restaurant. It is on the two hundredth floor of the tallest building in Kyoto. There would be seared wagu beef with Matsutake mushrooms, freshly prepared fugu, thin-sliced black watermelon to temper the saltiness of the meal...” He met V's gaze, intensity ruling his features, his silver eyes glittering. “And I would feed it all to you by hand,” he said in a soft voice and V cleared his throat, shifting, eyes a little wide as he listened.

“I would order the best sake - from Kochi prefecture - perfectly warmed, a full bottle, so that your cheeks are warm and glowing...and then,” Goro leaned in and V was fully prepared for some description of debauchery, but Goro had other plans, “then I would take you to see _real_ Kabuki theater. It is lit with soft paper lanterns hand-painted with cherry blossoms. The actors all in traditional makeup, traditional costumes. The sound of drums being played would excite you, I'm sure, your heart racing to the beat,” Goro promised, leaning in still further as V listened, rapt with attention. “By the time it was all over, you would be _quite_ taken with me. The limousine would drop you off wherever you were staying and I would bid you a pleasant evening,” he ended with a small lift of one corner of his lips and leaned back abruptly, as though he knew V had been expecting something more risque. “That is what I would do, if I were to take you on a date, V.”

V stood speechless for a moment, then,

“What, no goodnight kiss?” Goro chuckled.

“Only if you were very fortunate. You have a saying...erm...I would not 'let my heart rule my head.' I would take things slow.”

“So, the opposite of what I did.”

“Just so,” Goro agreed with a chuckle, finishing the last of his taco and wiping his hands fastidiously on a napkin V handed him before looking up at the museum sign. “V, what is so special about this place? It looks as though no one has been inside for years.”

"Probably just me and a few homeless gonks," V conceded. "Come on. I'll show you. It's not Kabuki theater, but, after you." V held the door open for Goro to enter. They stepped inside and were greeted with a dully lit plaza, its floor laced with rope-linked poles to create a ticketing line that was now entirely unnecessary. V hopped the ropes and gestured for Goro to follow, leading him to a room marked "Central and South America."

"V, this looks..."

"Old? I know. But it still works. Have a seat," V gestured, linking the chair Goro chose with another right next to it before pulling a BD halo from his bag and setting it gently on Goro's head. "Comfortable?"

"Enough," Goro conceded, looking utterly baffled at what was happening, but his posture was relaxed and where V's hand slid down the chair rail to make sure the control panel was functional, Goro turned his arm palm up intentionally so their fingertips brushed together.

"I'll link in and tell it to start. Just a second."

V looked like a small child who had just received a present, Goro thought, turning to look at him past the BD halo modules. His brown eyes were bright with excitement and he sat, eagerly pulling on his BD loop and pressing a button.

Lights flickered and flashed in Goro's eyes until he felt lightheaded, felt as though he was going to lose consciousness and he gave himself over to the familiar sensation of a BD visualization startup.

Instantly, Goro was standing in the middle of a forest and he sucked in a breath through his nose in surprise, stunned by the light, the smell, the sounds of it, overwhelming after so long in a dank city.

"Welcome to our Central and South America exhibit. The current scene is modeled after a jungle in Costa Rica in the late nineteen hundreds. You may adjust your time period in the menu and choose a variety of locations by walking in the direction you wish to proceed on your HUD. Narration on or off?" a pleasant feminine voice asked.

"Off," V responded and Goro realized he could see V standing next to him, looking out of place in his last-season dress shirt and just-slightly-too-short khakis paired with blue leather boating shoes. V turned and smiled. "Been here enough, I can give the tour. Come on."

"Just...give me a moment, please. I have...never seen anything like this," Goro admitted, staring up at a simulated blue sky through trees taller than even the ones that were grown around Arasaka headquarters. Arasaka-sama had paid inordinate amounts of money to cover his campuses in lush green rainforests sustained with state-of-the-art watering and fertilization systems, but...this was another thing entirely. There was green everywhere, covering every surface. Even the brown and black leaves on the ground were dusted with green algae. The very air smelled green in the BD, moist and alive and more rich than anything Goro had smelled before. And it was loud!

Frogs sang from within glistening bromeliads, their throats expanded with air, rippling the rain water caught in the plant leaves. Goro had only ever seen small brown house frogs in Japan, limpid-eyed, dull things whose call sounded like the insufferable squeal of a balloon having air let out. These frogs had an actual _song_ and it was beautiful in its overlap, little blue and red frogs singing over black and neon green frogs, and all the while V watched gleefully as Goro's eyes widened and he took it all in. From above them, an odd honking sound began at even intervals, a sharp cry that broke through the frog and insect song.

"What is that?" Goro breathed.

"A toucan," V told him. "Go on, zoom in." Goro did as suggested, and the BD gave him a closer view of the bird. It had red black feathers covering most of its body, though its chest was swathed in fluorescent yellow. It had a long, thick bill in shades of acid green, neon orange and sunlight yellow, all shot through with lines of ebony black. It watched with beady brown eyes rimmed with sharp aquamarine. It was...

"Beautiful," Goro said. Overhead a flock of birds flew past, giving contact calls and screeching.

"Blue and gold macaws," V said helpfully. "Here. This will help." He changed a setting and now everywhere Goro looked, every plant, insect, bird, lizard and track was labeled in a translucent white text that hovered next to it, thin lines indicating which label belonged to which creature.

"Strawberry blue jean poison dart frog, _Oophaga pumilio_ ," read the label as Goro looked back to one of the little red and blue frogs. "Fer-de-lance viper, _Bothrops asper_ ," it said as a long, lethal-looking snake slithered lazily across the ground in front of Goro. Behind him, Goro heard hooting and he turned to see a troup of monkeys singing through the upper canopy. "Mantled Howler monkey, _Alouatta palliata._ "

They walked along jungle paths, pausing to look at the cornucopia of animal life that filled the jungle with wails and cries and flashes of almost unbelievable color. Watching V's face, Goro could see grief faintly etched in the lines of his expression, could see longing in his eyes as he watched butterflies flutter past him, as he held up a hand so that one could land on his outstretched fingers.

"Monarch butterfly," V said reverently.

"I have seen this before," Goro replied, frowning. "Your tattoo, on your chest."

"Yeah. They're special, you know. My mom always said they carried the spirits of the dead. But the bugs and the dead are long gone, I guess," V said in a soft tone. Goro turned away from him, uncomfortable, unsure how to help, not wanting to encourage V's fantasy that they were a couple, but also aching to take his hand, to comfort him. "Anyway," V said, turning to him with a sad, forced smile, "there's still a lot to see." They hiked up a steep incline, pulling themselves up with the assistance of vines and tree limbs. Goro slipped on the simulated mud and nearly fell, but V caught his hand, smiling and pulling him back upright. "You okay?"

"I am fine, V," Goro murmured, his chest aching as he stared up into V's soft brown eyes. He glanced down, realizing his hand was still in V's, the simulation making the sensation warm...familiar. For an instant, he remembered what BDs were more commonly used for and he felt heat in his cheeks, swallowing hard. V smiled, looking over his shoulder up the steep hill they had been trekking.

"We've got a ways to go. I've got one more thing to show you," V said, turning away as though nothing had just passed between them. The sun moved through the sky overhead quickly, midday turning to afternoon and then to evening as they walked together, marveling at a world so unlike the one they now lived in that it almost seemed as though they were visiting another planet.

V led them up a narrow footpath to a roaring waterfall just as the sky turned dark violet, stars glittering like thousands of iridescent diamonds. The sun had disappeared beyond the line of mountains and rays of stark orange shot across the sky, the remnants of the day's light.

Goro hummed with contentment. It was beautiful. V was right, he was enjoying this immensely. The BD was old, but it was high quality. Goro could feel mist on his face, could feel his chest vibrating with the rumble of tons of water crashing down from a rocky cliff high above them. V reached out and took Goro's hand, but Goro pulled it away, forcing himself to calm, reminding himself who he really belonged to. He could not give V too much; he had to exercise restraint.

Avoiding V's gaze, Goro turned away and watched a small deer labeled "Tropical White-tailed Deer, _Odocoileus virginianus,_ subspecies _chiriquensis_ " step out of the thick foliage and pick its way to the water's edge, liquid eyes alert. Goro turned and felt himself jump, instinctively placing himself between V and the gigantic spotted cat that was slinking forward out of the bushes near the river's edge with otherworldly grace. He flinched and ducked as it leapt, clearing his head and landing on the deer. There was a struggle and the deer stumbled, fell to the ground with the "Jaguar, _Pathera onca,_ " atop it. Goro looked away, feeling mildly nauseated.

"Hey, you okay, Goro?"

"I am fine, it is just...strange to see this kind of violence outside of my work," he mumbled, wondering why it bothered him so much.

"Hang on..."

"Simulation rating changed," said the pleasant female voice. "No predatory activity will be depicted." Goro gave V a sour look.

"That was not necessary."

"It's fine, Goro. Just because it's part of nature doesn't mean we have to see it. But if it makes you feel any better, jaguars went extinct half a century ago," V said in a sad tone. Goro turned to him sharply, frowning.

"It does not make me feel better. V, you misunderstand me. I do not agree with everything the corporations have done, but what alternative is there?" V turned away from him.

"Can we not do this right now? I just... I just want to spend time with you and not think about all that shit."

"V, 'all that shit' is who I am. You must understand that my loyalties are with Arasaka-sama. I have to bring his son to justice. I have to...finish one thing before I can start another," he blurted, feeling powerless, feeling frustrated and angry at his lot.

"They have to be held responsible for something, Goro. Anything. Do you know how I ended up in Night City? Smuggling a fucking iguana to some rich corpo asshole because even with half of everything on the planet extinct, it still ain't enough. Jesus, Goro, I just don't get it, this dogmatic fuckin' loyalty you've got for a dead man who should be going down in history as a villain, not a hero."

Goro felt a sudden irrational stab of anger. Arasaka-sama had been many things, but he was not a villain. He had fed Goro, clothed him. Saved him from an early grave or a life of slavery or dismemberment. Arasaka-sama was not kind, but he was just, and Goro would not have him slandered by someone who had no notion of what honor meant.

"Of course you would not understand,”Goro growled in a low voice. “You did not even stay with your Nomad family. You have no sense of honor, no sense of loyalty or an inkling of justice.”

V froze.

"I'm loyal to _you_ , you son-of-a-bitch," he said, so quiet that his words could barely be heard over the noise of the simulated jungle. Goro's lip curled, the ball of anger wound tightly in his chest growing into a monstrous thing that formed into ugly words he could not stop from pouring out of his mouth.

"Only because you feel guilty," he sneered. "I saved the life of a _okuby_ _ō_ _na_ thief only to have you repay me by violating my privacy. By belittling my work and slandering the man I called 'master.' You want to feel sorry for yourself and be angry for everything that you blame corporations for and yet still you smuggle iguana for money," Goro snapped, his Japanese accent thickening with rage, stepping up so close to V that they were breathing one another's air. If looks could kill, they both would have dropped dead as they glared at one another. Goro poked a finger into V's chest. "You are no better than me, V! You have no idea what I have given, what I have sacrificed," Goro snapped, though inside he was dying, wanting to stop himself from the sudden gush of rage.

"Well, I'm sorry you bothered," V whispered, his eyes looking suddenly hollow.

The jungle around them flickered, disappeared. Goro found himself staring up at the deactivated BD halo, disoriented, mildly nauseous from the sudden warping of his reality. He turned to V, but the younger man was gone. All the anger seeped from him and he found himself exhausted after the outburst, numb.

"V, wait," Goro called, tugging his jack from the BD chair and trotting to the door, but V was already out the front, slinging his leg over his bike. "Wait!"

"I'll call you when I have Hellman, Takemura. Bye."

And with that, V was gone, speeding away from Goro like every other good thing in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _____________________________________  
> Don't worry, don't worry! A happy chapter is coming after this, I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V finally manages to track down Hellman and offers him up to Goro despite their recent fight.

Seething.

There was no other word for it, V was _seething._ He sat in Panam's massive truck, staring at the messages as they appeared on his interface.

 **Takemura:** "GOOD YAKITORI NIGHT CITY"

 **Takemura:** "TEMPURA NIGHT CITY CHEAP"

 **Takemura:** "UDON NIGHT CITY"

 **Takemura:** "TASTY RAMEN"

 **Takemura:** "Is there anything to eat in this wasteland?"

Goro had not apologized or begged or tried to get V to meet with him or talk to him on the phone, because of course he hadn't, that was just who he was. Gruff, corpo scum who couldn't pull his head out of his ass long enough to realize that V cared about him and wanted to pull him out of this awful life he had fallen into. V scowled, trying to decide if he was going to answer or not, ignoring the flickering in his vision, groaning softly under his breath as a migraine gripped his head, making him see stars and flares of nauseatingly bright flashes from every light he glanced at. He didn't have time for this shit.

"Not now, Johnny," he thought at his mental neighbor. Johnny did not appear or argue but after a moment, the migraine died down. V stared at Goro's messages, feeling an odd combination of fondness and irritation.

It was so obvious what Goro was doing - extending a socially-awkward olive branch in the form of pretending not to know he was texting V instead of searching in a browser. Frowning, V started to compose a message:

 **V:** "Goro, you can't find anything because you're sending your searches to me as messages!"

He paused and deleted it, sighing. He had other shit to do than try to make Goro feel better for being such a dick.

"Alright over there? You seem quiet," Panam commented.

"Got a job to do. Just...focused," V lied, though his eyes scanned appreciatively over Panam's pretty face. She was nice...competent...gorgeous. Maybe he should just give up this thing with Goro and...He felt his chest constrict at the idea of being with anyone but Goro. "Fuck," he mumbled.

 **V:** "Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do, Goro."

He sent the message. There was a long moment where he watched three dots pace across his interface then:

 **Takemura:** "I apologize, it is this cursed interface...or a virus."

 **V:** "That all you gonna apologize for?" V sent, half expecting Goro not to answer, but he did after only a moment.

 **Takemura:** "V, we are both too close to this situation for now."

 **Takemura:** "I was rash."

 **Takemura:** "Angry."

 **Takemura:** "I did not mean to hurt you. (˃ᆺ˂)"

Oh Christ, that was cute. He was really whipping out emoticons on V now? Dammit. V felt himself soften, gave a heavy sigh.

 **V:** "Let's chalk it up to bad tacos and forget it, Goro."

 **V:** "I care about you too much to hold it against you. We've both got our shit and we can talk it out when this is all over."

 **V:** "Sorry you can't find good food. "

 **V:** "I've got a few ideas if you're feeling peckish."

V hummed to himself, thinking. He could invite Goro out here. He would need to meet him here anyway once they had Hellman. V started a new message.

 **V:** "Working on getting our very important package right now."

 **V:** "Will call when in hand."

 **V:** "So far as food goes, if the road's taught me one thing, it's that nothing tastes better than roasted marshmallows under a starry night sky..."

 **Takemura:** "Ah yes, the simple pleasures...A shame that marshmallows in Night City would only taste of exhaust fumes."

 **V:** "You always been this pessimistic?"

 **Takemura:** "The result of a hard life. I am sorry, V."

 **V:** "I'll call you later."

 **Takemura:** "Be safe, V."

“Fuuuuck,” V mumbled under his breath, feeling his chest squeeze at the message.

“What's up?” Panam asked, not taking her eyes from the road.

“Nothin'. Let's go catch ourselves some game, shall we?”

It was possible Goro had...overreacted at the museum. He had given V time to cool off, but even now, a full two days after their argument, V was still clearly angry. He shut off the messaging portion of his interface, feeling his stomach cramp with hunger. Thoughts of food took his mind off V's more-terse-than-usual messages. He could wait for V's call, but he was already lightheaded. He downed a tofu bar, wrinkling his nose at the bland, crumbly taste and texture. Forcing away thoughts of home, of fresh-cooked meals made from real fish and real vegetables, Goro pulled up the tracking application on his interface. He really needed to find a way to tell V that he had put a tracker on him, but now was not the time. V was a mile or so outside the city, and moving farther away by the second. He had said he was after Hellman, and that he would call. Goro found that he believed him, trusted him, as he had not trusted another human being in a very long while.

Leaning back on his musty apartment bed, he sipped a cup of tea and waited, reading an old translation of _The Art of War_ to pass the time. At last, his phone rang and V popped up on his interface. He looked pale, and he squinted as though the light in the dim room hurt him, and his hand shook as he swiped a stray hair out of his face.

"Takemura? Good news, got Hellman." Goro sat up.

"Alive? What did he say?"

"Alive, alive. Not too talkative now. Taking him to the Sunset Motel."

"I will come to you. Keep him there until I arrive."

"You got it. See ya."

"V, are you alright?" V looked up at his interface with a miserable expression.

"We'll talk more when you get here, okay? Drive safe." He ended the call before Goro could say anything more.

Goro's stomach knotted with worry, but he made his way down the stairs of the dingy apartment building and walked to the lot where he had left his stolen van. He drove toward the Sunset Motel more quickly than he ordinarily would have ignoring posted speed limits and half-praying he would not be pulled over. His heart was in his throat, thundering wildly behind his collar. At last, he could get some answers and...maybe he could get V some help. It was a constant background worry in his subconscious, a nagging thought that reminded him that no matter what sort of relationship he and V had, V was dying, and quickly. Something had to stop it. Hellman could stop it. Goro would make sure of it.

Goro pulled up to the unfortunate-looking motel ten minutes later, parking and straightening his jacket. He felt like a fool, but he paused to check his hair in the rearview mirror, slicking a hand over it to tame a few wayward strands before he climbed the steps to the room V had texted.

"V," he murmured, affection deepening his voice, drawing the name out like a caress. Hellman, sitting in a rickety chair, went pale, his blue eyes widening. V was staring at Hellman and barely acknowledged Goro's presence. That stung.

"Takemura? What the hell is he doing here?" Hellman asked, his voice cracking.

"He's got a few questions for you. You play nice, he might even save your ass." At last, V turned to Goro and there was an expression of begrudging happiness, a slight raising of the corners of his lips. "I'm almost done," he said before turning back to Hellman. "The blueprints." Hellman raised a hand and it took every bit of Goro's considerable self-control not to reach out and break his arm, but he merely handed V a shard. V plugged it in, his eyes going distant for a moment, his brown eyes glowing blue green as he read the files, then he again addressed Goro, jutting his chin toward Hellman. "What'll you do with him?" Goro raised a brow.

"I haven't decided yet." V scowled.

"Are you serious?" Goro smirked.

"You know me. I can be impulsive." V breathed a small, humorless laugh.

"He's all yours. I'll give you two some space."

"I hope we can come to an understanding," Hellman said to Goro in a nervous tone. He knew he was in deep shit. Good. Goro preferred it when his prey knew it was pinned.

"That is certainly in your best interest," he purred dangerously before he walked over to V, putting a hand gently on his shoulder and squeezing. "V. I will remember this. Thank you."

"Course," V muttered, but his face was pale, his eyes bloodshot. Goro felt a spike of intense worry.

"Please, do not go anywhere. I wish to speak with you when I am done."

"Alright. Make it quick," V forced out through clenched teeth, rubbing his temple with a hand. Without another word, Goro pulled a painstim from his jacket pocket and offered it to V. He shook his head and stepped out of the room, leaving Goro alone with his unfortunate prey.

"Ugh this heat. My throat is parched." Goro's mouth curled into a nasty smirk.

"Mmm. V did not give you even a glass of water?" Goro forced himself to ignore the sound of V vomiting just outside the room, felt his chest clench at the retching noises from V's throat. There would be time to address that later. Goro found an icebucket and stuck it in the bathroom sink, filling it with water as he continued speaking to Hellman. "Unacceptable. Inhumane. That is not me,” he advised in a false warm tone, poking a finger into his own chest and then pointing at Hellman with a small, devilish smile. “You will see the difference. I will give you full buckets." Goro sat the bucket down next to Hellman's feet and picked up a chair, spinning it so that its back faced Hellman. He then sat down on it, his arms crossed over the back in an intimidating stance. There was a muffled thump outside, but Goro focused on his task.

Hellman's eyes flicked to the bucket of water and then back to Goro's face.

“No, uh, no need.”

“Hmm,” Goro hummed, also glancing to the water. “I have been looking for you a long time.”

“So I've heard. I suppose you'll want to know all about who I sold out to, and why.”

“No,” Goro said softly, looking down at his Arasaka ware-laced fingers before looking back up and letting his eyes glow softly, menacingly. “I want to know everything you know about Yorinobu's plan. About why he was so intent upon stealing the shard from his father. And I want to know...” He paused, knowing he was about to show weakness... “I want to know if it can be safely removed from V. So that the data may be salvaged,” he added quickly.

“I've already told him, it can't be removed,” Hellman said in a level tone. “The shard will overwrite V's personality and memories entirely. From my understanding...the process is a painful one. First come the migraines, then seizures, then bodily shutdown. But you wouldn't care about any of that, would you?” he asked in a coy tone, glancing down to where Goro's fingers had crushed the faux wood of the chair into an imprint of his hand. He released his grip and wiped a hand over his face.

“I only care about retrieving the data. It was important to Arasaka-sama, therefore it is important to me,” he insisted, but his voice betrayed him – it was shaking slightly. “You are going to find me a solution to this problem, or we are going to have problems, understand?” He stood and grabbed the bucket and then reached toward Hellman's head.

“That's not necessary!” Hellman half-screamed. Goro held the bucket at his side, his other hand reaching up to unbutton his shirt collar. He could feel cold sweat breaking out on his brow at the thought of V...no...that was enough. This was about Arasaka-sama, truly.

But it was also about V.

“We will see what is necessary,” he growled, and stepped forward.

V checked the locks on Goro's van. Fast shut. Damn. He could really use the nap, and the motel room was, obviously, not an option right now, and while he had the money to rent another room, he really didn't want to. He was frugal even at the best of times, had never really had the kind of obsession with getting money and fame that Jackie had. Once his dreams of tearing down the corps had died, V found he just wanted to live a happy life.

Too bad another person who wanted to tear down the corps wasn't giving him the option. He had taken an omega blocker to banish Johnny, who had been talking his ear off about Hellman and Arasaka and his imminent death and how to stop it and it was just too much. He was tired. So fucking tired. He yawned mightily, stretching and considering his options before scanning Goro's van and hacking the locks to let himself into the cargo area. He sent Goro a message.

 **V:** “Napping in the back of your van. Disappointed that I didn't find any candy in here. Really letting me down on the 'old man with a creepy unlabeled van' stereotype, choom.”

 **V:** “Anyway, don't be alarmed or whatever if you find me in here, I'll delta after I get some shuteye.”

 **V:** “Also, a pine-scented air freshener? Everyone knows new car scent is the best.”

Unsurprisingly, he received no answer from Goro, so he opened the back of the van and climbed in, finding a little pile of blankets and a travel pillow in the back. He had been right – Goro had occasionally been sleeping in here. V really wished he would come back and stay at his apartment, but he understood the obvious dangers, both personal and professional. He cuddled into the blankets, tucking the pillow beneath his head and inhaling. It smelled like Goro. The slight scent of nervous sweat, faint garlic from whatever he had last eaten and the crisp alpine scent of whatever deodorant he wore. There was also a hint of something expensive, a sharp, masculine aroma of cologne. V wondered if it was his usual cologne, or something he had pilfered after his proverbial fall from grace.

And wasn't that what he was? V thought sleepily. Lucifer, cast from heaven, the devil himself?

It was his last thought as sleep overtook him and he drifted into unconsciousness.

Goro ignored the messages from V, focused on making his presence as unfriendly, as terrifying as possible. He needed the truth and he would do what he needed to obtain it.

“Stop, stop, please...Mr. Takemura...” Hellman begged, holding his hands together like a prayer, “Goro, may I call you Goro?”

“You may not,” Goro replied, rage thickening his accent, making him feel tongue-tied. It should not bother him this much. Hellman huffed a sigh.

“Fine. Mr. Takemura,”

“Stop that, I will not spare you because you use your niceties,” Goro remarked dryly, holding the bucket of water with both hands now and looking down at the sloshing liquid idly.

“Takemura, Takemura, wait, be reasonable,” Hellman begged as Goro drew closer. “I'll tell you everything.” Goro raised a brow, turned his chair, sat, the bucket now at his feet.

“Speak. Why is this new shard so important. Arasaka corporation has already used partial engrams for years to repair...”

“Yes, to repair their trained soldiers injured in the line of duty. Tell me, Takemura, how did it feel to be resurrected? Are you the same that you were before that gunshot?” Goro's breath hitched. It was known fact – if one was chosen by Arasaka, trained in special tactics, then one's mind was backed up, carefully preserved in case you were injured...

“I lost a few memories when they uploaded my engram but...”

“Fascinating. Did you ever wonder what changes they made? How they might have tinkered with your mind, tuned you to be more loyal, to question authority less, program you to take more risks for your own personal safety to make a better bodyguard?”

“That is enough,” Goro said firmly. “My injuries and loyalties are irrelevant to this conversation. You are stalling. Why is this engram important?” Hellman sighed, leaned back in his chair.

“I don't know much about it, only the Soulkiller program. It is far more...advanced than what was used to repair you. The shard containing your engram could only upload memories and personality traits to your own body. It would not be compatible with anyone else's brain.” Hellman's eyes flickered nervously down to his lap where his fingers were clutching his knees before he looked back up. “But as we see with your...friend...the Soulkiller program produces an engram capable of overwriting an existing consciousness. This engram can replace one person with another.”

“This I know already. I have witnessed V's...episodes,” Goro said, nearly choking over the word.

“Indeed. So tell me, Takemura, you're a smart enough man...why would Saburo Arasaka be interested in such a resource? Especially when that son of his is...well,” he gave a half-laugh and leaned forward, “such a disappointment.” He met Goro's eyes levelly, his face going serious, his shoulders set.

“What...” Goro breathed, and he knew. He knew as he knew that the sky was blue...Arasaka-sama had always been a god to him...and now... “Arasaka-sama...would not have...” A small smile lifted the corner of Hellman's lip with an expression of satisfaction as he leaned back.

“You knew him well. Are you certain he wouldn't have done whatever he had to to live forever?” Goro's eyes had gone distant and he swallowed hard. A solution to all his problems. If he could get access to Arasaka-sama's engram, communicate with him, he could follow his wishes, get back in his good graces, he could go back to what he had had. Thoughts of delicious foods, luxurious soft clothes washed for him, the best services Japan had to offer, the most expensive cars and access to any and everything he could possibly want... Goro blinked, still stunned.

We must speak with Hanako-sama,” he breathed, “it is more important than ever before.” He met Hellman's eyes, his throat thick. He had to ask, had to know. “The engram taking over V's mind...is...is it...?”

“Saburo?” Hellman chuckled. “Don't make me laugh. His copy would be locked down tighter than God's. No, I, erm, I don't know who the engram is.” Takemura felt he was lying, but his mind was distracted, running over the possibilities, trying to calm himself, to decide how this revelation altered his plans. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a shard and plugging it into Hellman's interface despite the other man's protests.

“If you try to remove this tracking software or if you stray farther than one mile outside of Night City, it will cause your systems to overheat. I understand it is quite a painful way to die, Hellman.” Goro clenched his jaw, met Hellman's blue eyes, which had gone cold with hatred. “You are free to go. But not too far... I will be in touch. Now get out of my sight.”

Hellman did not need any further encouragement. He opened his mouth as though he were going to say something, but changed his mind and stormed out. Goro took a moment to collect himself. This changed everything.

Or did it?

Hellman's taunting voice rang in his mind... _“Did you ever wonder what changes they made? How they might have tinkered with your mind, tuned you to be more loyal, to question authority less, program you to take more risks for your own personal safety to make a better bodyguard?”_

Enough of this. He would have to carefully consider how he wanted to proceed, but all the evidence still told him that he needed to speak with Hanako-sama. And to do that he would need V. He read his messages, smiled to himself and walked down the motel stairs to his van. He opened the doors carefully, trying not to disturb V. He was lying on his belly, his boots and socks pulled off. He snuffled quietly into Goro's pillow, mumbling something unintelligible. V was larger than Goro by at least eight inches and fifty pounds of muscle, but though Goro had lost much of his Arasaka-given software, he still had a few of his enhancements. He climbed half into the van and picked V up, grunting slightly under the weight though his titanium-laced frame and muscles helped with the strain.

Goro was sure he looked ridiculous carrying the larger man up the stairs slowly, his face red with effort, but it was worth it when he laid V down in the bed and covered him with the blanket. He sat at the edge of the bed and stroked V's cheek gently. Night was beginning to fall and Goro found himself suddenly, overwhelmingly exhausted. He was hungry too, but not enough to bother to try to find food. He shook off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, hanging both carefully on one of the chairs. He plucked off his boots and socks, though he left his pants on. Never knew when someone would break down a door in the middle of the night. Speaking of which...he walked to the door and set a proximity mine that would blow anyone who opened the door to kingdom come.

Surveying the room, Goro chewed the inside of his lip. There was just the one bed. Well, he thought with a small, self-indulgent smile, it was not as though V would mind. He finally relaxed and clambered into the bed with V, slinging his arm over the younger man's shoulder.

"Hmm. Goro," V mumbled, cuddling into him. "Still mad at you," he slurred.

"That is fair," Goro answered. "Shh. Go back to sleep. We can discuss it later." With that, Goro pulled the blankets over them more thoroughly and drifted off to sleep.

Johnny awoke. It was dark in the motel room, but slits of light filtered in from the bright LED street lamps outside, casting the room in a blue and orange glow. He blinked and shifted, turning over to find himself lying next to none other than that corporate bastard Takemura. Rage shot through him and he felt his left arm flex, could almost imagine the clinking of his metal fingers together. Fuck this asshole and the way he was winning V over, the way he was taking advantage of how exhausted and vulnerable V was. He shifted, climbing atop Takemura with one leg on each side of him, reaching his hand up and trying to find purchase on the older man's neck through all that Arasaka hardware. He would strangle him to death, destroy him and his control over V! Johnny had a plan, knew that V was just one solid argument away from agreeing with him, from wanting to burn it all down the way he once had. Johnny knew that V was just a few well-placed words away from being an ecoterrorist, from being the kind of person who would happily have blown yet another Arasaka tower out of existence, this time for good, if he could just...

"Fuck you, you dog," he hissed. "Fuck you and everything you stand for, fuck your boss, fuck your stupid silver eyes and fuck the horse you rode in on, you arrogant bastard..."

"V," Takemura forced out, grabbing at Johnny's hands on his neck. "Stop, V!"

"You won't take him, corpos have taken everything from me, but you won't take him!"

"V!"

V snapped awake, his head pounding, his heart thundering in his chest. He released his ineffectual grip on Goro's neck and gasped, lunging backwards in the bed to get away from him. Goro sat up, rubbing absently at the completely uninjured mechanism that made up his throat.

"V...what has gotten into you?" he asked, his tone deeply hurt and confused.

"Fuck, Goro, I...it wasn't me..." His face scrunched up and his eyes watered and he grabbed at his own head with his hands, rocking in place on the bed, his legs tucked in to protect himself. "It wasn't me, it wasn't me, it wasn't me, I'm sorry, it wasn't me," he half-sobbed, a tear escaping his eye to roll down his cheek and catch in the wiring along his cheekbone.

"Shh, shh," Goro comforted, holding his hands out carefully like someone approaching a wild animal. "It is alright. It must have been a dream. V, can I touch you?"

"Goro," V whimpered, his nose going red and he sniffled and nodded. Goro scooted forward on the bed and pulled V into an embrace, running his fingers gently over V's hair and tucking a loose strand out of his face behind his ear.

"It is alright, V. Shh. You will be fine."

"I'm sorry," he forced out again, feeling shame, terror, feeling his head tighten as though someone had put a metal band around it. Johnny flickered in his vision.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now, V?" he hissed, leaning down and poking a non-existent finger into V's chest. "You are _literally_ in bed with a corpo. Whatever happened to what you stood for? What about our plans to take them down? You said you were with me!"

"Stop, please, please stop, please!" V wailed.

"Fuckin' pussy," Johnny snapped, but he vanished, leaving bright lines of blue-white artifacts in V's vision.

"The engram," Goro murmured. "It is hurting you."

"No, no, he's just...fuck...my head," V whimpered, hands still clasped to his temples.

"Let me take you home, V."

Goro helped V down the motel stairs, worry tightening his chest as he watched the bigger man stumble, moaning softly under his breath in agony. He had only half understood the mumbled threats the engram had made against him, but he could see the hatred staring out at him from V's eyes and it was his childhood nightmare all over again - V's eyes but someone else glaring at him.

"Oh, V," he murmured as the younger man tried to collect himself but sobbed again as his head bumped the passenger door as Goro closed it. He climbed into the driver's seat, offered V another painstim, which he refused.

"Gotta...stay me..." he managed. Goro drove silently, his jaw clenched so hard he felt the bones creak beneath their titanium bracing. In the passenger seat, V mumbled with pain, hissing quietly under his breath and scrunching his face. It was getting worse. They did not have much time. Just one day until the parade. Just one day, if he could make it until then, Goro could get him help, would make sure that Arasaka repaid V for bringing Yorinobu to justice. And then...then did not matter now. Right now he needed to get V safe. "Music, please...it'll distract me," V asked softly, his voice trembling. Goro switched on the radio.

 _"...on a Sunday, couples holding hands on a runway, they're all posing in a picture frame while my world's crashing down. Solo shadow on a sidewalk just want somebody to die for, sunshine living on a perfect day while my world's crashing down..."_ cooed the oldies singer, but Goro tuned it out. He reached a hand out across the van and gently rested his fingers on V's hand. V flinched, but then softened, turned his hand palm up to accept the touch.

"We _will_ get you the help you need, V. I promise," Goro told him, staring straight ahead at the traffic, afraid that if he looked at V he would break, that he would throw all their plans away and burn Arasaka to the ground for what they had done to him, Saburo Arasaka-sama be damned.

Goro pulled into the parking garage of V's apartment, carefully watching his rearview to make sure they had not been followed.

"I can...mmmphh, fuck! I can take it from here, Goro."

"The parade will begin tomorrow evening..."

"I'll be there," V snapped, as though he thought Goro was rushing him, pushing him to help.

"I know," Goro said with certainty, clapping a hand on V's shoulder. "Take care of yourself until then. V..." V looked up with bloodshot eyes. "Will you be alright alone?"

"I'll have to be, Goro. You got things to do. I'll call you." His tone softened at this and he looked gratefully down the corridor of the parking garage that led to his building. "Thank you, Goro."

"Of course, V."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parade chapter. Don't worry, next chapter coming soon and it is much more steamy. :D

V half-dying in front of Goro and then being escorted back to his apartment wasn't really a resolution to their argument, but honestly, V didn't really feel like bickering with him anymore. Neither of them had been in the right or the wrong, but Goro's words had stung. V had not realized how little faith Goro had in his loyalty and yet...and yet there he was, a shoulder to lean on when V felt like he was literally at death's door. And anyway, he had other people to be angry at now.

“Come on, you really expected me not to take the opportunity to off that bastard?” Johnny asked casually around an imaginary cigarette dangling from his lower lip. V had allowed him plenty of leeway, trying his best to befriend him, but he had yet to allow him to use his lungs to smoke. It wasn't as though he couldn't replace them, it was just the principle of the thing. Plus, after this most recent takeover, V wasn't sure he should allow Johnny _anything_ anymore.

Johnny's insidious plan to push V in the direction he wanted had been a slow, niggling process in the back of his brain, a word or snarky comment here and there, fueling a flame that already burned in V's chest. V remembered what he had been told about his mother being killed – ecoterrorism, his father had said. “Ecoterrorist” was what his mother had been labeled because she refused to move when corporate construction started up at yet another sacred site, an irreplaceable grassland ecosystem in the north-central portion of New California. According to the official news report, his mother had strapped bombs to construction equipment and set them off too early, taking herself out in the process.

All V knew was that bodies that were killed by explosions didn't have a single bullet wound to the back of the head and no other injuries.

He had seen the pictures, gone digging when he had gotten older, wiser, more versed in hacking and hiding his tracks. He hated the corporations, hated everything they stood for.

And Johnny just stoked that fire in him.

To blow Arasaka to kingdom come?

Life goals, right there.

And the innocent people?

Was anyone innocent? Wasn't everyone complicit in the crimes of the corporations?

The first time V realized that wasn't _his_ thought, but Johnny's, he'd nearly shit himself.

“I expected you not to try to kill my...my friend,” he stuttered.

“Uh huh,” Johnny said skeptically, now strumming a guitar he summoned from nowhere. “And the fact that your friend has willingly taken it up the ass from a corporation doesn't bother you?”

“Of course it bothers me, Johnny. But I can save him,” he said in an earnest tone. Johnny rolled his eyes.

“'I can change him,'” Johnny mocked in falsetto voice. “Said every woman ever.”

“Hey, I can deal with the sarcasm, but tone down the misogyny,” V snapped. “What do you expect me to do, just fucking murder the guy who saved my life?”

“And you kickin' me out of your head ain't doin' exactly the same thing?” Johnny taunted.

“Let's be perfectly clear, Johnny, you did not save my life.”

“The bullet hole in the side of your skull says different,” Johnny said, obstinate. V sighed.

“Never said I wanted to kill you either, choom.”

“Oh, so now it's 'choom.' Okay, well how about this – I ain't chooms with folks that are butt buddies with Arasaka scum.”

“You've made that abundantly clear, Johnny, but consider this – imagine the possibilities if we could win him over to our side.” Johnny was silent for a long moment.

“Alright, kid, you may have a point. Maybe. A big fuckin' maybe. What's your plan?” V scoffed.

“It's simple, ain't it? He talks to Hanako, gets back in good graces, we follow along until we can actually do some damage. Real damage, Johnny, and not the blowing-up-buildings kind. The 'sharing Arasaka tech' kind of damage. Imagine if Soulkiller was made public domain.”

“Jesus fuckin' Christ, have you lost your damn mind?!” Johnny's eyebrows had flown up.

“The opposite, Johnny, I'm finally thinkin' straight. For the first time in a long time.”

“You understand your pet bodyguard will never forgive you for something like that,” Johnny pointed out, scratching the back of his neck. Must be a nervous habit, V thought, as he considered what Johnny had said.

“I know. That's why I gotta be sure I've really won him over. Maybe even bring him in on the plan.”

“Well, now I know you've lost your mind. He thinks of himself as a warrior of old, a real samurai,” Johnny smirked, appreciating the irony. “You've been readin' that old Musashi book he gave you. You know what that means. Honor. Loyalty, to the bitter end.” V's eyes flicked up to meet Johnny's.

“I know. Which is why I need him loyal to _me_.”

“Well, good luck with that. I don't think any amount of good fucking is going to win him over, sorry V.”

“Can we not make everything about that...I...I actually...”

“Don't you fuckin' dare,” Johnny roared, standing abruptly and jutting a silver finger at V's face. “Don't say it, don't say it, don't -”

“I'm in love with him, Johnny.”

“FUCK!”

They stood in silence for a long, long moment.

Johnny scowled, clenching his jaw. It felt weird doing things like that, like bolts of electricity through his code in the place where he knew teeth should be. Every action he took shifted V's body slightly too, and he knew that V's jaw had clenched as well. Some gestures were stronger than others and when Johnny wiped his hand over his face, V's body mimicked the action.

“Fuck, kid,” he said softly, because when V felt his chest tighten at the thought of Goro, so did Johnny.

“Yeah.”

“You realize how fucked up this is, right? We had plans, you and me. We agreed we were going to try to take down Arasaka.”

“You can't do a bad act for a good reason, Johnny!” V blurted, chest heaving. “Besides, what did it accomplish? There's a fuckin' memorial for the building there now, not you, not your cause. You really think you can change anything?”

“The fact that you think we can't tells me how screwed we really are, kid,” Johnny drawled, his Texas accent thickening as he sat back down, leaned back and pretended he didn't exist. “The fuck are you doin', kid?” Johnny asked as he watched V pulled clothing out of his closet and chuck shirts and jackets and pants all over the room as he rummaged for whatever he was looking for.

“Getting ready. Parade's tonight,” he said dully.

“And that means you gotta cosplay your favorite Arasaka toy?” Johnny taunted. V had found a long leather jacket like Goro's and had slid it onto his shoulders over a nice dress shirt and charcoal dress pants, complete with brown Wellington boots. “What's next, an Arasaka collar? Maybe a little tag on it that says 'Property of Goro Takemura'?”

“Shut up, Johnny, for the love of god,” V begged, rubbing his head where the Relic sent jolts of pain through his skull.

“Fine. But I still don't approve,” Johnny complained.

“Yeah, you've made that quite clear, Dad.” That pissed Johnny off enough that he flickered to blissful nonexistence and V huffed out a long breath. Parade, conversation with Hanako, then conversation with Goro. He would tell him that he had caught feelings, tell him his plan. He'd put all his cards on the table, offer himself up to Goro fully and see what happened.

And if Goro doesn't agree? If he threatens to stop you? V heard Johnny's voice in his head and scowled.

Then what? What would he do? Would he kill Goro?

The thought, again, of marring that lovely skin, of hurting him in any way...he swallowed hard, feeling his dinner trying to come back up.

It was time to focus. No more moaning, no more contemplation. He walked to the parking garage and hopped on his bike. Before he could start it, his phone rang and his heart skipped a beat.

“Goro.”

“V. The parade will soon start. I will wait in the bazaar.”

“Mmhmm. By the stalls. Just stay outta trouble, okay?” Goro smiled widely in the viewing interface and despite everything, V felt his chest warm.

“You as well, if that is possible.” Goro ended the call and V drove to the bazaar, taking side streets and parking his bike in front of a busy clothing store.

The elevator ride up to the bazaar gave V time to think, something he had grown to despise. There were a few options. Help out Rogue. Get Alt's assistance with the shard. Offer himself to Hanako Arasaka's mercy. Give up and let Johnny run the show. Take Takemura out of the city. Strip him under the stars and make slow, desperate love to him. Pretend that death wasn't just six months away.

Stop that, he ordered himself.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, letting V stroll out.

He approached the place where he and Goro had met before their recognizance, amused to find the older man picking fussily at a burger before tossing it over the side of the balcony. He looked up, and the light in his eyes nearly killed V on sight. His whole face lit up, his shoulders rose. He looked happy to see him. Maybe everything would be okay after all?

“V! Just in time.”

“Hey Goro,” V began, considering making a crass comment about Goro jumping before ultimately discarding the bad joke. He smiled and reached out to straighten Goro's collar and touch his chin with his thumb. “You look like a million eddies.” Goro huffed a soft laugh.

“Is that so? That is not how I feel.” He looked genuinely surprised at V's comment, which made V even more pleased that he had made it. “I ate what you call a scop-burger.”

“Ah-ha. And what'd you think? Tasty?”

“Ask the people below,” Goro said with a flippant gesture that got a laugh from V. The older man eyed him for a moment, surveying V's tired face, but also staring in obvious shock at his clothes. “You don't look so bad yourself.” He reached out and tugged at V's coat. “A fine choice.”

“Thought you'd like it,” V chuckled and he stepped in closer. Goro allowed the action, his body language open, his expression light. He glanced up.

“The parade will soon begin. I adjusted the data from Okada-san. I advise you to examine it yourself.” He opened his palm to offer it and V took it, fingers trailing lightly over his palm.

There was something off about V today. Perhaps he was just nervous, or perhaps Goro was. Regardless, he wondered why V looked so tense, why his eyes looked so...grieved? He forced himself to focus and waited for V to link them as they looked over the blueprints.

“To begin with, the malware works, truly!” Goro assured him. “Much better than I anticipated. Our eyes and ears are in the guard room. I observed CCTV, and I know where the sniper positions are. They are a trio. You must make each harmless before they do the same to me. There are many ways to reach them. The first is nearby – he should not be a problem. The second is worse. You will have to climb. As for the third, he hides on the footbridge over the street. We are here.” He indicated their position on the map. “Hanako-sama's platform will stop here, close to the emergency exit we will use when all is done. From these points, you will have a clear view of the parade. But the snipers will see things even better. If they notice you – BANG! No more thief.”

Just saying it made Goro mildly nauseous, more so than the scop-burger had. “If this sounds dangerous, consider that I must leap to the float, enter through a window and meet Hanako-sama face-to-face,” he pointed out with a smirk. “The last is what I fear the most. Is all this clear? Are you ready?”

V had an odd expression on his face. It made Goro nervous. Was he backing out? Had their argument ruined any professional relationship they might have had? Was V going to willfully fuck this up? Goro swallowed. The thought had not occurred to him until just this instant. What if V let one of the snipers kill him? The scar on his side suddenly stung and he remembered the ache and burn of a sniper's bullet shattering his ribs, remembered gasping for air like a fish.

No. V would surely not allow this. Right?

“Wait, if things go to shit, we got a backup plan?” V asked, brows furrowing in concern. Goro snorted.

“What do you think? I am accused of betraying Arasaka. Soon I will try to confront the sister of the CEO in person. There are no backup plans. This one must work.” V nodded, staring at his toes for a moment.

“I'm ready. Question is, are you?” he asked, meeting Goro's eyes. Well, that was mildly insulting.

“I formed this plan, did I not?” V raised a brow.

“All the while ignoring one crucial element – your 'friend' Oda.” Goro stared off into the distance, remembering when he and Oda had truly been friends. He had trained him, half-raised him. He clenched his jaw.

“Oda is a man of honor. He would not dare raise his hand against me.”

“Maybe. But you're gonna be droppin' in on Hanako by surprise,” V pointed out, and Goro cursed himself for his foolishness.

“Huh, you have a point. Instinct and reflexes win out at the moments like this.”

“So?” V prodded and Goro scowled at him.

“So I can only hope that I am still faster than he is.” V sighed.

“I guess. Stay safe, Goro.” He started to turn away, to find someplace to hole up before the parade began, but at the last instant, Goro stretched out his hand and grabbed V by the wrist, stopping him.

“V, we have not had time to talk, just you and I. There is time before the parade starts.”

“It's all forgiven on my end, Goro. Sorry I was such a jackass at the museum. And thank you. For getting me back home after Hellman.”

“Hmm. He had much valuable information.”

“Oh yeah? Such as?” Goro should have known that question would follow.

“Details about the shard. How it was made, why it was made,” he hedged carefully, hoping V would not prod further.

“And who developed it in the first place,” V dropped casually, side-eyeing Goro.

“Something like that.” They were lying to one another. Both dancing around the truth. Goro knew what he was hiding, but what did V know? What did he suspect? And these feelings...they complicated everything.

For a moment they existed in thoughtful silence.

“I...I do want to talk to you. About things. But not here. Not now. If we make it through the parade, talk to Hanako, then...then we can talk. Decide what we want,” V told him, pointedly not looking at him where they stood side-by-side at the railing.

“I want a long nap. I want to have my things back. Nice cars. Good food so that I can cook you dinner,” Goro commented lightly. V did not seem amused, but instead pensive.

“You think all those things are worth the slavery?” Goro scowled.

“Must we start this again, V, I...”

“It's fine, Goro. I just...I wish you'd consider another side of this.” V's tone sounded so defeated that it made Goro's chest ache.

“And that is what, V?” he said softly and he put his hand atop V's on the railing. “Persuade me.” V turned to him with a look of surprise.

“You're being serious right now?”

“When am I not?” Goro answered. V nodded, chewed his lip.

“Where to begin? Look, I understand that we'll never be able to take down all the corporations. But people shouldn't have to slave away their entire lives just to get things like food, housing, clothing. Can't we just make people's lives easier? Do corporations have to make _everything_ into a way to profit? I just...I just wish you could see the world the way I do. You see yourself as a warrior, a samurai in the service of Arasaka, the company he thinks saved him. I see a little boy bathed in water contaminated with chemical run off that the company put there in the first place. I see a young soldier, sent to fight for company assets. And I see a man who has lived his whole life for someone else rather than himself. I just wish things could be different. I don't have some all-knowing, all-encompassing solution or some great college-educated argument, but...would it hurt to be a little selfish? Because I...I just...Fuck. I don't know, Goro.” V shook his head at himself, looking away and trying to slide his hand from beneath Goro's, but Goro kept him lightly pinned, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

“Hmm. I will consider what you have said. You say to me that you see only weakness, but there is strength.”

“That is not what I'm saying, Goro...”

“I must live by principles, V. Honor. Justice.”

“I know. Loyalty. But to whom?” Goro glanced at him, his throat thick, and for all he was worth, he wanted to blurt “to you,” to agree with V's own declaration of loyalty, but something stopped him.

And was that something programming, or something else? Were these thoughts his own, or ones put there to protect Arasaka assets? He swallowed hard.

V had chickened out. He couldn't bring himself to tell Goro he loved him. Couldn't bring himself to admit that everything had changed, his entire worldview shifted to try to save one bullheaded corporate bodyguard.

If V couldn't save everyone, why not save someone? Why not save a person so worth saving?

Goro was kind, and honorable, and good. So good. He deserved so much better than life had dealt him. V owed it to him to try to get him away from Arasaka. Even if V didn't survive all this, Goro could be free. He could be happy. Hell, maybe he could even join the Bakkers, if they'd have him. He leaned against Goro and they stood like that for a long time, content.

“I am glad you are here with me, V. Helping me.”

“I'm glad too, choom.” Goro looked at him.

“You look pale. Are you alright?” V smiled, turned his hand palm up to interweave their fingers.

“I will be.”

“Tell me more about your family. Why you left the nomads,” Goro suggested abruptly as he watched a passing couple laughing and sharing a drink. V bit back a joke about taking him out on a date first. It wasn't often Goro asked personal questions.

“The Bakkers are a good group. Lots of good folks with good heads on their shoulders, but them joinin' the Snake Nation...shit, it's almost as bad as some of the corpo nonsense. The big guy shittin' on the little guy all over again. But I guess that's how it goes. The last straw was when Snake Nation considered a business deal with All Foods. Now, as Nomads already do business with the corps, we have to to make ends meet but...this deal didn't sit right with me. You add that to the fact that my mom got labeled an 'ecoterrorist' and folks were a little nervous havin' me around, made business hard for me. So I split.”

On it went, V answering questions about himself, asking Goro about himself. As the afternoon passed, hundreds of people began milling around the bazaar area, eager to see the parade, but V only had eyes for Goro. The older man opened up, talking more about his grandmother and how she terrorized the gang members in the slums of Chiba-11. In a grim tone, he told V about how he had sold a kidney to make ends meet when he was a child. How Arasaka had replaced it the day he had been hired as a bodyguard. He told V, in a halting, quiet voice, about the day he had been shot.

“I remember hearing about it. I watched footage on TV, I...I never realized that was you,” V breathed. Goro was shaking, sweat breaking out on his brow as he spoke.

“It is still...bothersome to think about,” he admitted, voice tight. “They restored my memory, but...”

“Hold on, _what?”_ V asked, and he slid his hand from Goro's, his voice flat, his expression dangerous. “What did you say?”

Johnny slid into V's periphery.

“Told you you couldn't trust him,” he sneered.

“You know yourself this technology is not new, V,” Goro told him, his tone a little nervous. “Arasaka has used partial constructs to repair damage to their soldiers for over fifty years. I am no exception. But there is a reason I tell you this, a reason I...”

“Oh, excuse me,” someone said, jostling past them.

“Shit, it's almost time for the parade to start.” V sighed, meeting Goro's eyes and shaking his head. “We are absolutely going to talk about this later.”

“V, wait!”

Was this really how he was going to walk away? Leave it at that, not giving Goro a chance to explain? Hell no. He clamped his eyes shut, took a deep breath in through his nostrils, stopped.

“Make it quick.” Goro relaxed.

“Arasaka has been making partial copies of consciousnesses for years. I believe, once we have talked to Hanako-sama, they could do the same for you. It is our solution, V. It can solve your problem, help you to survive and then...”

“And then I would be Arasaka property,” V said dully. Goro reached out, seeming desperate to persuade him.

“V, please!”

“I'm not another Oda, Goro. Let's just drop it. Look, I'm not mad but...this is a lot.”

“I know. I am sorry.”

“I gotta go.”

“I must as well. Be safe, V. I will call you when I am in position.” V nodded and began wading through the crowd, gently pushing people out of his way as he headed toward his starting point to access the first sniper. Lights began flickering on, massive holographic koi, lions, dragons and cats darting gracefully through the air. Pushing away the complications of his conversation with Goro, V reached up a hand toward the holographs, feeling like a child again. They were beautiful.

His phone rang.

“I am in position,” Goro said. “The floats have started to move. Remember to be careful or you will face Arasaka drones. I also spotted a netrunner in an Arasaka uniform. She is somewhere, hidden.

“Okay,” V answered, “good to go.”

“Then let us begin. You must reach all snipers before Hanaka-sama's float appears.”

“Don't worry, Goro. I ain't gonna let you get shot.” V heard what sounded like either a snort or a sigh of relief, but he ignored it and did his job, breaking into the first room with the sniper and choking him out. They managed to hack into Oda's frequency. Of course he was here. Things would get out of hand with his luck, that should come as no surprise at this point, V scowled. Goro directed him and he followed the air conditioning pipes as instructed until he reached the rickety catwalk that would lead him to the second sniper.

Johnny flickered into existence, looking smug.

“Catwalk don't look too stable...Sure Takemura didn't plan a little 'whoopsy-daisy' for ya?”

“If he was gonna kill me, why did he offer to save my life, Johnny?”

“Ugh, you really do have it bad, huh?” V ignored him, stepping out onto the framework, which squealed and shifted under his weight.

“Fuck! Almost fell.”

Goro felt his heart in his throat as he watched V through his scope. The younger man scrabbled, grabbing at the catwalk railing. A piece fell, plummeting to the ground below where Goro hoped it had not hit anyone.

“Carefully, you must not draw attention!” He squinted as he saw V's hand raise. The middle finger had been staunchly erected and Goro rolled his eyes, watching as V climbed across. “You will have to get down somehow. Just be careful. Yes, just so. Don't rush. I need you alive, not a corpse below,” he assured him. V took out the second sniper, but Goro was distracted by the chatter on Oda's feed. They knew something was going on. Shit. V continued his work, took out the last of the snipers and Goro breathed a sigh of relief.

“That'll be all,” V said and Goro could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Yes, apparently. Well done. One problem remains.”

“And that is?”

“The Arasaka netrunner. She has taken control of all the networks. You must get rid of her. We will not be able to hijack the float otherwise. She hides in an unfinished apartment building, near to the second sniper's nest.”

“Okay, on my way.” Goro sent out a ping to distract the netrunner, concentrating on making a ruckus across her systems, enough to get her attention, but not enough to allow her to pinpoint his location.

“Now, V! I have her attention! Pull out her link!” The netrunner's signal disappeared and Goro sighed again. This was going well.

“Oh shit!” V cried and the blood drained from Goro's face when he heard his one-time apprentice attack. There was the clang of mantis blades, gunshots, V's frantic breathing. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” he kept saying, like a prayer and it would have been funny under any other circumstance. Should he go help? _Could_ he help?

“Takemura – where is he? Fearful to face his apprentice?” Oda's voice taunted. “We will settle this quickly, toyboy.” Goro paled. Oda could be wrathful, jealous. He would take out all his feelings on V. Goro waited, heart thundering as their fight drug on and then finally he heard Oda's scream of pain, heard a body thump to the ground. There was silence, then heavy breathing.

“V?” Goro asked softly, his voice thick with dread.

“I...I managed to...” V's voice sounded exhausted.

“Oda...is he dead?”

“He's breathin'...for now...”

“Please, V,” Goro pleaded, “show him mercy. There should be nothing standing in your way now. We press forward!” Over the phone, he heard V snort.

“You and your fuckin' sick sense of honor!” He addressed Oda now and Goro heard clattering. “Today's your lucky day. Thank your old friend Goro.”

“It is I who thank you, V,” Goro told him earnestly, but he said nothing in response.

“Okay, preem!” V declared after a moment. “Online and in the system. Hanako's inside.”

“What is she doing?” Goro asked, feeling his blood pressure ticking upwards, feeling his adrenaline levels rise.

“Trying to call someone, I think.”

“Try to listen. Do not forget to disarm the alarms. I must be able to enter.” There was a moment's delay and Goro crawled up in the dark area where he had been waiting, preparing to jump.

“Goro? All systems jammed. It's now or never.” Goro ended the call, preparing the argument in his mind, how he would persuade Hanako-sama.

Goro leapt, putting everything he had into the jump. He landed on the deck of the float, his knees aching, his ankles complaining about the sudden impact, but he righted himself and climbed inside.

“Hanako-sama,” he said as he saw her, bowing low.

“It's you!” she exclaimed in Japanese, so he joined her in his native tongue.

“Please forgive me, Hanako-sama. I only ask that you listen to me.” He held his hands out, pleading, begging her to listen. “Your father...”

“How dare you speak of him?!”

“This is the last thing I can do for him. To reveal to you the truth about his death,” Goro blurted, looking over his shoulder, a sudden noise making him nervous. If Adam Smasher was here, he was done for. He held his left hand out again, pleading, penitent. “Hanako-sama, please. Don't make me do this!” She reached for her tracker and Goro felt his throat tighten, reaching automatically for the gun he had brought with him and firing at her as she rushed toward. He caught her gently, supporting her weight. She was tall, but slender and slightly built. He looked at the camera, knowing everything had gone to shit. If there had been any doubt in V's mind about whether he could trust him, that trust would be destroyed now. He could only hope that he could salvage this situation, get it back under control. There were a million things he wanted to say to V. Instead, he just blurted, “V, run!”

Goro steered the float closer to the bazaar level, leaping onto it with Hanako-sama slung fireman-carry style over his shoulder. His joints ached, his head was pounding, but adrenaline made up for all of it. He clambered down eight flights of stairs, barely winded, and found his van, placing Hanako-sama carefully in the back before driving to his apartment, the only place he could think of to go. He called V, terrified that he had been caught.

“V? Are you secure?”

“Yeah, for now. Lost your fuckin' mind?!”

“There is no time to explain. We must meet.”

“Where are you?” Goro parked and picked up Hanako-sama.

“An abandoned apartment block on Vine Street. Second floor, number three-zero-three. Knock four times. Hurry!”

Goro flew up the stairs, praying no one would see him, or if they did, that they would be the kind of terrible person who would do nothing if they saw a man carrying an unconscious woman into an abandoned building. Fortune smiled on him and he made it to his apartment, fingers trembling as he texted V.

 **Takemura:** “VINE STREET abandoned building third flror HURRY UP!” He sent a picture of his door.

 **Takemura:** “knock 4 times!!!”

 **Takemura:** “MAKE SURE NOBODY FOLLWOS YOU”

 **Takemura:** “4 TIMES! Please confirm you understand!” He was already rigging the mine across the door, praying V would see his message.

 **V:** “4TIMES, I REMEMBER! Jeezus...I'm no gonk”

V knocked on the door four times, as specified, though he had no idea why it mattered. Goro immediately opened the door, tugging him inside and half-embracing him around the SMG he had in one hand.

“Okay, come inside, quick. I feared they had caught you.”

“Now are you gonna tell me what the _fuck_ you were thinkin'?!” V half-yelled. Goro looked down like a beaten dog and V sighed.

“I used a sedative. She tried to enable her tracker. I had no choice. I offered her some tea,” he said in a small voice.

“You kidnap Hanako Arasaka and offer her a cup of fuckin' tea?!!” V demanded, his voice growing in volume as he spoke, his eyes widening with fury and befuddlement. Goro stared at his toes.

“Yes...she respectfully declined.”

“She spat it in your face, didn't she?” V asked with brief amusement, noticing a bit of moisture caught in Goro's beard. Goro looked up, grimacing and wiping at his chin with his sleeve.

“Tell her the truth about Yorinobu, no embellishment. And state your terms clearly. Perhaps to you, she will listen.” V winced, feeling the relic malfunction yet again. Always seemed to happen when he got stressed out. Goro set down his gun and addressed Hanako Arasaka.

“Hanako-sama...this is the man I spoke of.” He was wringing his hands together, a nervous behavior V had never seen him do. Goro was sweating, trembling almost. It was oddly adorable. “Please listen to what he has to say.” V sat across the table from the Arasaka heiress and glanced to Goro, who nodded.

“I was there that night at Konpeki plaza. I saw Saburo Arasaka die. He wasn't poisoned. That's a lie your brother made up and spread. Yorinobu is the murderer.” He said all of this in a level tone, unconvinced that Hanako would believe him. He was correct, he could see it in the tightening of her expression, in the way her eyes went cold.

“You must be mad to think I will listen to such nonsense.” V explained about the engram, about how it was slowly killing him. He made eye contact with Johnny when he did so, but the bastard didn't look the least bit sorry at the moment.

“Hanako-sama,” Goro interrupted, his voice urgent. “V is living proof of the terrible crime your brother committed.” Goro's accent had been thickened by stress, making him slur his words as he pleaded with her to listen. “We can confirm every word he speaks if only you will help him with the Relic.” There was a long, intensely awkward silence in which V felt like he aged ten years. “Hanako-sama?”

Something scraped against the apartment door and Goro froze, looking more afraid than V had ever seen him.

“Did you hear that? Go and check,” Goro asked. V stood and walked to the door.

I got a bad feelin' about this, he thought to himself as he touched the door, opened it. There was no one in the hallway so he...

“Argh...Not now!” Goro cried in a defeated tone. A massive Arasaka AV flew up to the window, bristling with guns. Windows shattered and V only had a split second to see Goro protectively covering Hanako with his own body before he had to duck behind the couch. Smoke grenades began spewing rancid grey plumes into the air. “Arasaka – they have found us!”

“Dammit!” V screamed, trying to get to Goro.

BANG! Light and sound assaulted V's senses and he found himself on the floor on his back. He blinked and the shape of a soldier coalesced in his vision.

“On the ground, asshole! Don't move!” There was a creak, and then a bang and the whole floor collapsed, dropping V two stories to the basement level. He landed with an “oof” of pain and shielded his eyes as dust and debris continued to sprinkle down. From far above, he heard Goro shriek in agony, but he felt lightheaded, exhausted. The Relic threw stabs of blue light and snippets of Johnny's face across his vision. V gave a single bloody cough and his world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the "I'm glad we're both alive" sex chapter. :3

Dread filled Goro's gut. V was gone. He had no idea what had happened, but amid the explosions, smoke and bright, searing pops of flashbangs, V had disappeared.

He left me, he thought, his chest aching.

His next thought – I am going to die here.

Then – not without taking as many of them with me as I can.

Goro ducked behind cover, wincing as bullets shredded the chest of drawers that was sheltering him. His slow interface was doing its best to magnetize, to push bullets away from him, but it was only a matter of time before one found him. He already felt a piece of shrapnel sticking out of his arm. He had yelped when it hit him, instinct. It had been a long time since he had been in true combat and though his training was kicking in, there was, in the background, a panic, a terror at this. Sleepless nights kept up by terrible dreams of war...

Focus, he ordered himself, aiming and firing at an Arasaka soldier. There was no time to try to make non-lethal shots. It was him or them. And, he realized, they had fired at Hanako too. Yorinobu had truly lost his mind. He had no idea where Hanako had gone in the fracas either, could only hope she had been recognized and saved.

He knew he would have no such luck.

Accused murderer of Saburo-sama.

I am truly alone. I will die alone.

Somehow he had always known that was how it would happen.

Johnny stood over V as he struggled back to consciousness, wiping his face and giving a bloody cough. Fuck. That can't be good.

“Last chance to the get the fuck outta here!” Johnny hollered, gesturing for him to get up.

“Goro! Can't leave him back there!”

“Forget him, guy's toast! 'Less you wanna wind up like him.”

V climbed to his feet with a groan, batting dust and pieces of glass and sheetrock from his hair and beard before looking up.

There was not even an instant of indecision. The lies, the half-truths, the complications of what they were and who they were and what would happen did not matter. All that mattered was saving Goro.

V stared up at the gaping hole he had fallen through, watching as his systems assessed the height. Two stories, past rebar and cement and dust was Goro. V had installed calf implants just before the heist with Jackie, and he thanked a god he didn't really believe in for that before he braced himself.

“I can make that,” he murmured, bending down, feeling the cables and springs in his calves wind up for the jump. With a mighty yelp, he leapt two stories and landed in the dingy apartment, gun already in hand.

Goro was screaming aggressively, hollering as he fired off dozens of rounds. Some of his silver specked black hair had worked its way free from his topknot, flowing around his dusty, sweaty face. V spared himself a brief observation – Goro looked wild, feral, all deadly precision and determination. Without a word, V approached, bumping into his side to create a wall with him against the Arasaka soldiers.

Goro looked at him in shock, silver eyes going wide and he laughed, cackled actually, the most beautiful sound V had ever heard, the pure delight and surprise on Goro's face a truly beautiful sight. Goro was smiling now as he shot at the soldiers, a wide, toothy grin.

“You should not have returned. You will die here with me!” he hollered over the din of gunshots and debris scattering. V chuckled, could hear the joy in Goro's voice beneath his declaration.

“Thank me later! Need to find a way out now – fast!”

“There are empty rooms to the right! It's our only chance!”

“Lead the way!” They fired round after round at the soldiers, clearing a path to the hallway, then to the empty room. V cleared three Arasaka soldiers with a grenade, took down three more with his contagion daemon.

“Remind me never to make you angry,” Goro commented over his shoulder where he stood watch as V worked, the soldiers dropping with screams of pain.

“Alright, let's go,” V ordered as the last visible soldier wilted to the ground. They scurried through empty rooms and then down the stairs where they were greeted by three more soldiers.

V heard Goro cry out, saw him go down in the corner of his vision. He fired off three shots at one of the soldiers, the last blowing a hole through the man's skull. V squatted in the stairwell to check on Goro, who was wincing, touching a bloody spot on his thigh.

“I am fine. A moment.” V pulled away the shredded material of Goro's pants where a bullet had ripped it open, felt mildly nauseated as Goro's blood stained his hand. He met Goro's eyes, smiled slightly.

“We're gonna get out of here,” he promised. “Can you stand?”

“Yes, let us – V! Duck!” V immediately obeyed and Goro fired a shot, downing yet another soldier. The gun shot next to his ear was too much.

Blue lines shot across V's vision and his head felt like it had suddenly been put in a vice.

“Oh fuck, not now,” he begged the faulty chip in his head. “Please.”

“I got it, kid, hang on,” Johnny answered from no where. “Think I'm learnin' how to fight this thing, just give me a sec.”

“Johnny, help, I can't, I'm gonna...Johnny, please...don't leave Goro behind...please...”

V's consciousness was fast fading. He looked up to see Goro's face, his forehead sweaty, hair plastered to his temples. He reached out a hand to take one of V's.

“V? Are you alright? We are almost, uh, 'home free.' V?”

“Goro, I...oh shit...”

“Come on, we can make it,” Goro urged, pulling him to his feet and shooting the last Arasaka soldier. He was half-dragging V to the door but V cried out in agony, his head was going to explode, the chip was too hot, it was too much!

“Oh shit!” he screamed, holding his head and he fell hard to the ground just outside the apartment building.

“Be careful,” Goro called, stopping and returning to him. “V?”

“Johnny,” V thought, “take over...I'm gonna pass ou-”

Darkness.

Nothingness.

V's eyes opened wide and he gasped in a shuddering breath as deep and loud as though he had been underwater. He flexed his left hand, holding the fingers up in front of his face.

“Fuck. It's been a while.”

“Good, you are awake,” Goro said, relieved, frantically pressing the “call” button on the van's keyfob.

“Damn, I could use a smoke right about now. Quit touchin' me, you corpo asshole!” V raged, struggling against Goro. That got Goro's attention. He turned to V, frowning. V never spoke to him like that in that tone of voice, as though Goro was his sworn enemy. Goro cursed himself at how much it hurt him, but he released him, letting him stand on his own.

“V? Are you alright?” V gave a smirk that was utterly unlike him, all teeth and with malicious energy fueling its intensity.

“Try again later, he's out right now. Under new management.” V's accent had shifted, gone from Southern Californian to a Texas drawl. Goro frowned.

“You must be the construct. Again,” Goro said dryly, remembering a failed attempt at being strangled. V stumbled, half-fell and Goro caught him again, slinging his arm over his shoulder, though his thigh ached at the extra weight. He was leaking blood all over V's shoulder from the shrapnel wound in his arm, but they both ignored it.

“Ding, ding, ding, what does he win, Vanna?”

" _Baka,_ " Goro muttered in a cross tone, deciding immediately, distinctly, that he _despised_ whoever it was that V was sharing a body with.

“Come on, we better get the fuck outta here. Kidnapping Hanako fuckin' Arasaka. You're a real gonk, you know that? You got us in a real fuckin' shit situation and you don't know whether to check your ass or scratch your watch! No idea what V sees in you.”

“Shut up,” Goro commanded, half-leading, half-dragging V's body into an alley as a drone flew past. For a moment, they were face-to-face, panting and Goro stared into V's eyes. V was, most assuredly, not there. “We have to get out of here,” he muttered, unsure quite how to do that since his van wasn't responding and V's body could only partially stand on its own. He wasn't much better, but he couldn't afford to let himself dwell on the pain. He ripped off a section of his shirt and tied it above the wound on his leg.

“Yeah, no shit. Hang on.” V's eyes went distant and a moment later, there were angry honks as V's custom motorcycle came flying through traffic, hopped the curb and stopped in front of them. Goro crouched, sure it would have drawn attention, but it appeared that no one had cared about the out-of-control bike aggressively seeking its master.

“You must be joking,” Goro groused.

“It's now or never, grandpa. Let's go. You'll have to steer, I don't know how long I can keep our boy upright.”

Hesitant, Goro climbed aboard the bike with a wince as he raised his injured leg, allowing V's body to climb behind him and put his hand on Goro's side to steady himself.

“Don't get any ideas, I ain't your type,” V's body commented when Goro absentmindedly leaned into the touch.

“That is not what V was saying when I was fucking him,” Goro retorted, frustrated at himself for rising to the construct's comments.

“Shut up and drive, asshole.” Goro obeyed begrudgingly.

“We would have been better off separating,” Goro said over his shoulder, pulling into traffic.

“So why didn't you go on your own, then?”

“I could not leave V there. He did not leave me.”

“Yeah, yeah, you two can share sweet nothings later, in the meantime, let's get the fuck out of here. I get that you're old, but you don't have to drive the speed limit when you're trying to escape the fuzz.”

“What fuzz?” Goro asked, utterly perplexed by this awful abomination that had taken over V.

“Nevermind, just go. Left here! Now right! Go!” Goro followed the directions dutifully when he realized that V's passenger knew a way out of Night City. They darted past security convoys and snuck past drones, taking underpasses and side streets until at last they were in the dry, desert area at the outskirts of Night City.

“There's a hotel not far from here. I don't know if I'll last all the way there, you feel me slippin', you stop. Can't afford to lose V now. Take a left. It'll be...in a quarter-mile... _shit...”_

“Is V alright?”

“I don't know. He's not responding.”

“V. V! V!!! Wake the fuck up, asshole, I don't want to babysit your boyfriend. Hey? Hey! You in here? V! I'll strangle him again, I swear to God!”

Goro pulled the motorcycle to a stop and paid for a room at the shitty motel where they had interrogated Hellman. He was certainly good at following orders, Johnny thought with disgust. He allowed the older man to help V's body make it up the stairs, depositing him on the edge of the bed. Gleefully ignoring any and all repercussions, Johnny pulled out a cigarette from the pack he had finally persuaded V to buy and lit it, taking a deep drag.

“Hey! V does not smoke,” Goro objected, eyes going wide, looking truly offended.

“Oh yeah? Well, I do, and I'm callin' the shots at the moment. Sit down, Goro, before you fall down.”

Evidently that was all it took for the stupid fuck to realize that he was slowly bleeding out from at least two serious wounds. He stumbled, grunted, caught himself on the creaky chair next to the bed and sat.

“Here. He's got about a hundred medstims in here,” Johnny said, tossing Goro V's one-strap backpack. Goro rifled through the bag, grabbing three medstims and pausing to pull out a piece of paper.

“I am an idiot,” Goro murmured in Japanese, seeing that V had kept that note from so long ago, confirmation that V's feelings were real, that he truly cared about him. Johnny watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard.

“You work for Arasaka, it's a given that you're an idiot.” Goro looked up at Johnny with a stare of such venom that it actually made Johnny smile. Maybe this guy did have a backbone, after all. “What? It's no mystery that you drank the cool-aid. Took the bait, line and all. You really think those guys have your best interests at heart, but where do you think this all ends, Goro? You failed Saburo and you're disgraced. Even if you do manage to convince Hanako of what V saw, you think you'll be reinstated as body guard? Hell, they'd shoot you as soon as look at you, you stupid fuck. Who do you think they're saying 'poisoned' him?” Johnny watched as the color drained from Goro's face.

“Hey, kid, you gonna wake up sometime today? Hey, V!” Johnny called in his mind, pacing in the confines of his existence, though V's body sat on the motel bed stiffly. “Gettin' a little awkward in here. V! You gotta fuckin' wake up, man, don't leave me.” For a terrifying moment, Johnny was certain he had finally overwritten V, despite fighting it, despite trying to stay in his corner, V was just...not there. It was time for something extreme.

“You despise the corporations so much, but yet you have them to thank for your continued existence,” Goro pointed out softly, plucking the cigarette from Johnny's fingers and taking a drag himself. “Hmm,” he sighed, letting out a breath of smoke. “It has been a long time.” He sniffed, meeting not-V's eyes.

“Cigarette ain't just for me. I'm trying to get him to wake up,” Johnny confided, taking the cigarette back for another drag. “V's...still out.” There was an awkward silence, then, “Kid really cares about you, you know. It ain't just infatuation. It's real, honest-to-god love he's beginnin' to feel. Which is why it's such a fuckin' shame...”

“Kid, if you don't wake up right the fuck now, I'm gonna tell him. I didn't want to do this, but if that's what it takes. Do you hear me?! If you don't get out here I'm gonna tell him who I am, who you've got locked away in here, and do you really think he'll want anything to do with you after I tell him? I'm about to implode any chances of being with him if you don't WAKE THE FUCK UP! You decide to fall for Arasaka's number one rooster and turns out _I'm_ the fox in the chicken house. Come on, kid, _please._ ” Johnny stopped thinking to V for a moment, took a breath. If this didn't work, if V didn't stop him, then he was really gone this time. There was no way he didn't stop Johnny from doing this, not with how he felt about Goro. “Alright, kid. Three, two, one... Fine. You brought this on yourself, V.”

“What is the shame?” Goro asked, narrowing his eyes.

“It's a shame about who I am...about who he's been hauling around with him without telling you. It's...well, it's almost like he doesn't trust you...” Goro's face paled again. “Goro, my corpo serving friend, I am...”

“STOP!”

Johnny blinked in surprise. Goro was holding up a hand, his eyes tightly shut.

“Stop. Whoever you are, whatever the reason V did not tell me...it is his place to do so.” Goro opened his eyes, met Johnny's borrowed ones and paced close to the bed. “You are in his body, but you cannot make his choices for him.”

Johnny was about to argue, but he saw the earnestness on Goro's face as he sat on the edge of the bed facing him.

“Well, I'll be goddamned,” he said softly. “The kid might actually win this one.”

“V!” he called. “You're gonna wanna wake up for this,” because he could see what Goro was about to try, could see him leaning in with intensity, and as Goro's lips pressed against Johnny's, it was V that felt the contact and awoke.

Goro's lips were wonderfully soft and the movements of his mouth were gentle, delicate. The older man had slotted his eyes shut, his hand clutching V's chin softly to tilt him into the kiss. V took a shuddering breath and kissed him back before bumping his forehead against Goro's.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hello, V," Goro answered, their faces still close together. "I do not like your roommate."

"He grows on you," V said, chagrined. "I...I'm sorry I haven't told you who he is."

"I trust you, V. We both have our reasons for hiding information, but you did not have to come back for me. You could have let me die."

"No," V argued, "I couldn't have. Not anymore. Goro, the construct he's..."

"Shh...later," Goro prodded. "For now I am just grateful that we are both alive." In an instant, V understood. His exhaustion seemed to fall from him as he saw the gentle expression on Goro's face, let him push his jacket from his shoulders, unbutton his shirt, unzip his pants. "Shower," he murmured, kissing the nape of V's neck.

"Alright," V agreed, taking Goro's hand and following him to the bathroom. They fumbled with soap, washing one another gently, running hands over wounded, tired bodies, proving to one another that yes, this was real, yes, they were alive and together. V moaned as Goro's hand slipped around his cock, stroking him to interest and he turned Goro around, going to his knees and lapping at Goro's most intimate places, eliciting a harsh groan from the older man, who balanced himself against the shower wall, his forehead against the cold tiles. V spread Goro's legs a little wider, reached a hand between them to stroke him, teasing at his hole with his fingers as he nipped the insides of Goro's thighs, licking and kissing sensitive skin until Goro shuddered with pleasure, his cock throbbing in V's hand.

At last he could take the teasing no longer and Goro turned off the water, which had begun to go lukewarm, all the blood and sweat and dirt washed away. They toweled off quickly, both of them standing with jutting erections, breathing heavily as they came together again, kissing so urgently their teeth collided and V winced when Goro caught his bottom lip in his teeth, giving an over-exuberant nip that nearly drew blood.

They climbed onto the bed, V draping his body over Goro's, cupping his cheek in his palm and meeting those eerie silver eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but Goro silenced him with another long, deep kiss, moaning into it as V slid against him, their cocks dragging together pleasurably. V's trembling fingers reached down between Goro's legs to stroke him and teased him and they moved together with urgent strokes and thrusts, lips slotting together with quiet gasps and soft moans. Goro kissed down V's neck and V returned the favor, fingers caressing the exoskeleton on Goro's neck, nails scraping over the Arasaka logos on the back of Goro's head.

It was no gentle lovemaking session under the sky as V had imagined, but it was everything to him after their harrowing ordeal - closeness, a reassurance that they were alive. Goro lifted one of his legs in a submissive posture, offering himself up freely. V hummed, digging in his backpack briefly for a little container of lube. He slid his hand up and down Goro's shaft, grabbing both their cocks together, spreading lube and precum generously over them both. Goro's wounds had closed with the use of several medstims but still, V was cautious, careful not to bump them. He moved slowly, gently swirling the tip of his finger around Goro's entrance, shuddering as Goro gave a soft gasp of pleasure, bit his bottom lip and hissed,

"V," like the letter was a prayer. V felt his finger enveloped with tight warmth and groaned, carefully curling his finger within Goro until the older man moaned, precum oozing from his cock as V stroked his fingertip across his prostate. Goro's back arched up and he reached a hand down to take a turn sliding the delicate skin of their cocks together. V's free hand joined his and their fingers tangled, stroking one another as V massaged inside of Goro until he relaxed. "V, please," he murmured, tipping his hips upwards. V gently turned Goro onto his side and slid behind him, freeing his hand from Goro's to travel up his belly to his chest where he could feel his heart beating a steady rhythm. With his other hand, he guided the head of his cock to Goro's entrance, kissing the back of his neck.

"Can I make love to you, Goro?"

 _"Yes,"_ Goro answered immediately, his voice nearly a whine. V thrust his hips forward slowly, looking down to watch his cock sink inside of the older man, who let out a strangled gasp and lifted his leg to allow V to get deeper. V clutched at Goro's chest, pressing his own against his partner's back. The titanium studs along Goro's spine pressed into V's chest and belly, but he ignored the slight discomfort, too focused on bringing Goro pleasure, on being as close as possible to him, on making slow, gentle love to him, grateful that they were both alive, both themselves.

Goro reached his right hand over to his left wrist, pulling his jack out and offering it to V.

"A-are you sure, Goro?" It was something few people did, usually only those in long term, committed relationships. The danger of catching a rogue daemon or malware was high enough that no one in their right mind jacked into one another simultaneously unless there was complete, utter trust. And even if no daemon or virus was sent through the link, the emotional power of simultaneous jacking in during sex was...well V had never done it, but he had heard that it could change a person, that sometimes rogue thoughts and impulses could be sent between partners in the form of complex runaway lines of code shaped by emotion. It was dangerous.

"If you want, V," Goro purred in his soft voice, his silver eyes lidded, his cheeks blazing with color as he gasped when V shifted to take the cord.

There was no better way to demonstrate to V that Goro trusted him absolutely. He knew that there were secrets between them, knew that their situation was complicated with a mire of philosophical differences, but still...V had come back for him. He would be dead if it were not for V. Worse than that, Goro knew that his consciousness would have been stripped from his synapses by the Soulkiller program when his body was recovered. They would have interrogated his lifeless engram endlessly, until it grew mad with agony and loneliness. It was standard practice for an Arasaka investigation since Soulkiller had been created. His death would have forced him to give up everything he knew about both Arasaka and V. The idea of that loneliness, the very last of him tortured and tormented, any AI consciousness he might have had knowing that he had betrayed V...the thought made him sick. He wanted to show V that he trusted him that he, in fact, had grown to love the scrappy nomad who had crashed into his life like an out-of-control AV.

V took the end of Goro's jack and slotted it into the port behind his ear, his eyes glowing green briefly. He then reached for his own, offering it to Goro, who took it willingly, though he was half-distracted by the lazy movements of V's hips against his own, working a slow rhythm deep within him. He did not frequently allow himself to be topped, but this closeness, this ecstatic connection with V seemed necessary, seemed right. He plugged V's link into his port and went stiff as electricity tingled in every nerve.

"V," he murmured, as he could now feel what V was feeling through his synapses. Sparks, and warmth, sweat slick against his skin, the feeling of his own hair soft against V's cheek...He moaned loudly. He had never felt anything like this before, had never allowed such an intimate act and it was overwhelming. His toes curled and he sank his fingers into the blanket beneath them with a gasp as V increased his rhythm, thrusting within him with confident strokes, breathing heavily in his ear.

"Goro," V gasped, voice heady with need, kissing him just above the exoskeleton around his neck. His lips on Goro's skin felt like ecstasy through their link, soft and gentle. Through their paired link, he could feel V's earnestness, could feel his longing and his pain and his sadness. V's hand ran down Goro's chest and back to his cock, sliding his fingers over him, squeezing with just the right amount of pressure to make Goro jut his hips forward with want, whining as V matched his movements inside of him so that with every upstroke of his fist over Goro's cock, he also sank deeper within him.

Goro was vulnerable, open for the first time in years. He felt like a young man again, the quiet, shy soldier who had learned the hard way not to fall for his fellow soldiers because they died every day at war for their companies. He let out a half-sob at the overwhelming pleasure and affection pouring through him over their link, his hand reaching back to clutch V's hips, finding their fingers tangled again, feeling V's lips kissing the back of his hand while also feeling his own skin beneath V's lips via their link. It was too much, too close, too intense and he...

"V!" he cried again, feeling his body tightening, growing closer and closer to orgasm as V clutched him, holding him close and pumping slow, deliberate strokes within him, both of them breathing roughly, loudly.

"Unauthorized access detected in limbic synapses. Connected user's systems contain standardized limbic protocols that will be copied via physical link. Critical programming may be altered or overwritten if you proceed. Allow access?" his GUI read suddenly, flashing red. Confused, he read the message twice, distracted, still overcome with their mingled feelings.

"Yes," he cried as the tip of V's cock struck the place within him that made him see stars and V felt it through the link as well, the positive feedback almost painful in its exquisite pleasure.

"Confirmed," read his interface and he shuddered, his mind going blank as he cried V's name and spilled himself across the sheets.

V came moments afterward, pumping himself as deep as he could within Goro, their thighs sliding roughly together as he tried to force his hips closer, his pelvis slapping against Goro's ass with desperate thrusts.

"Limbic system access confirmed. Downloading...decompiling...dopamine modification system overwritten. Self-preservation module overwritten. Arasaka Fidelity Services disabled. System restarting."

"Goro, oh fuck, shit, what is happening? My link..."

"I don't know," Goro gasped, his limbs feeling catatonic. His head ached.

"Oh shit, is the engram...?"

"No," Goro whispered. There was no new entity joining him but...he was himself again. Just himself. He trembled and felt V slip from within him, turning him on his back and hovering over him, worried.

"Goro, hey. Are you alright? What did I do?"

"I think the link..." Tears gathered in Goro's eyes, but he quickly blinked them away, forcing himself to maintain an air of stoicism though his world had turned upside down. "I think Arasaka's mark on me is gone, V." Goro sat up with V's help. V looked terrified, his soft brown eyes wide with concern as Goro massaged his own temple with a hand. "Hellman mentioned that they might have tampered...but I did not want to believe him."

"Do you...do you feel any different?"

"I do not feel anything...about Arasaka," he added after a moment, assessing his emotions. "They are my employer. They are a corporation. They trade in technology and weapon design but...I do not feel an irresistible imperative to protect their interests. It is...odd. I, I feel empty, V. But...free?"

"Did you know this would...?"

"No," Goro breathed, accepting his cord from V as he carefully unlinked them. "But it should not surprise me...it was foolish, being so careless."

"I'm sorry," V said immediately.

"Don't be," Goro objected, reaching out a hand to squeeze V's arm.

"What about Yorinobu? You still plannin' to bring him to justice?" V scanned Goro's face as he asked, his throat feeling constricted. What had he done? Jesus Christ, what had he done to Goro? How would this change things? Goro's face was pale, blank as he considered.

"The link did not destroy my sense of honor, V. He must still be held accountable for what he has done to Arasaka-sama." V felt his chest constrict, knew his face must have betrayed his disappointment.

"Can we just talk for a second about how fucked up it is that they goddamn reprogrammed you to make you more obedient and loyal? Jesus."

"I am...still processing this information, V. I need to rest." Goro looked exhausted, as though he had aged ten years in the space of ten seconds. V cupped his cheek gently as Goro laid back, pulling his hair out of its topknot and sliding the band around his wrist and closing his eyes.

"Tired after kidnapping Arasaka royalty, huh?" Johnny said from where he had appeared in the corner.

"Not now, Johnny," V thought in his direction. Johnny shrugged.

"You're the one you just forced me to fuck a corp, though it was at least better than being fucked by one," he said casually, pulling an imaginary cigarette from the breast pocket of his flak vest. "Not the worst sex I've ever had, sadly."

"Will you please give us some privacy?" V begged as he laid down next to Goro.

"I literally can't. Which is a damn good reason why you've gotta get me outta your brain, kid."

"I'm working on it," V thought toward him.

"Well, we're royally fucked now. Your little reprogrammed pet there kidnapped Hanako. You really think anyone's gonna let that slide if they find you?"

"Wait a minute...did you...are you the one who pushed the limbic reset to Goro's synapse?" V accused. Johnny scowled.

"Please, you think I give a shit if that corpo dog gets let off his old chain? No. That was all you, kid. If I wasn't so pissed off at you, I'd say I was proud."

"You heard Goro. He still wants to bring Yorinobu to justice."

"Hmm. It still gets us where we need to be, V."

"I know, just..."

"Whatever, kid. Get some sleep. You're gonna need it." V nodded, pulling Goro closer to him in the bed and arranging the sheets over them. Goro was staring at the wall now, clearly lost in thought, so V gently stroked a finger back through his hair, pulling it out of his face, letting him know he was here. Goro reached for V's hand, tangled their fingers together as though he was seeking comfort in the touch. It must be shocking to realize that every decision he had made as an Arasaka employee may well have been influenced by programming. Programming he was now free of. V pressed a soft kiss to the back of Goro's neck, trying very hard to ignore the figure of Johnny sitting in the chair by the bed. "Hey kid," Johnny spoke again, leaning forward as the image of him began to flicker, the telltale sign he was about to find a corner of V's brain to fuck off to.

"Yeah?"

"Thought I'd lost you back there. Glad I didn't."

"Thanks, Johnny."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro and V have an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lag in posting, I had to play through all the various endings and decide just how exactly I'm going to get Goro and V out of this. I have a plan now and chapters should be posted more consistently with another one in the next couple of days.
> 
> This chapter is dialogue-heavy, but the next will have more action now that I have the rest of my plot set up 😅  
> _____________________________________

Goro dreamed of Japan.

It was a cool winter morning, his breath just visible as he stepped outside with a hot cup of fresh-brewed coffee. His balcony was immaculate, his dwarf hydrangeas were blooming still. A single petal had fallen from the pot to the ground and he leaned down to pluck it, flinging it off the balcony. Arms wrapped around his waist and he hummed softly as V's chest pressed warmly against his back.

"V," he greeted in a quiet tone, taking a sip of his coffee as V rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Good morning," he said in a sleepy voice.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did. Woke up alone, though."

"Hmm. I did not want to disturb you. You looked so peaceful." V kissed his neck and he turned in his arms to face him, allowing V to take a drink of his coffee. V's hair had begun to go salt and pepper, copper and silver hairs mingling with his black-red mane. Small wrinkles marred the corners of his mouth from frequent wide smiles and crows feet had formed at the edges of his eyes. He still looked as handsome as the day Goro met him, more handsome, in fact, since Goro's first interaction with him had been dragging him out of a trash heap smelling of refuse.

Day turned to stark night abruptly and his vision flickered. When he could see again, blood was slowly dripping from V's eyes. V gave a sharp, bloody cough and heavy, shuddering smoke poured from his mouth, making Goro gasp for clean air, his eyes burning.

“V!” Thunder crackled and a cat hissed nearby, yowling, its body extending too long, and its jaw opening too wide. It swallowed V up and Goro was left in darkness, curled in on himself.

“What is this?” he asked in his native tongue, terror filling every molecule.

“Do better in future, Takemura-kun, or I will be forced to find another place for you.”

“I have given you everything,” Goro murmured upwards to the massive glasses staring down at him from a seemingly fathomless height, cold eyes barely visible through the lenses.

"Not enough, Takemura-kun," Saburo boomed and Goro felt the collar around his neck tighten, felt his throat closing. He clawed at it, his nails tearing on the hard metal and cabling, until his fingertips bled, blood pouring down his arms and dripping to the pitch-black floor, pooling into a distinct and familiar shape - three circles on a branch. "Do your duty."

Goro could not get a breath in, felt himself panicking, his vision growing foggy and no amount of military training or hardened programming could save him from the terror he felt.

"V," he tried to scream but he could not past the binding around his throat, so his mouth opened in a silent, horrified shriek, "V!"

"Goro! Goro, hey, hey, it's me, Goro, stop, it's alright. Shh, shh, it's alright. Just a dream, choom, settle down." V had wrapped Goro up in his arms, binding him tightly in place as he pulled himself from his nightmare, shuddering and breathing hard. He composed himself and shrugged V's arms from around him, wiping a hand over his tired face.

"I am fine."

"Usually it's me with the bad dreams," V commented in a careful tone. Goro stretched, groaned, his hand going to his neck absently, remembering the feeling of the collar tightening, strangling him.

"It was the first bad dream I have...since I began working for Arasaka-sama. Now I wonder if it was not some sort of manipulation." He glanced at V, who was sitting quietly, dressed in nothing but his boxer briefs. His golden skin was covered in bright tattoos, butterflies, birds, flowers, foliage and skulls. Each skull had a name inked in careful script. The newest was darker than the others still, the edges still raised. "Jackie" it read. Goro sighed. They had both lost much, but he had not yet lost his purpose. "I must still clear my name, V," he told him, leaning down to snatch up the backpack on the floor and riffling through it until he located the box of cigarettes he had seen before.

Goro's slender, metal-enforced fingers slid one from the box, lighting it with a match from a box that read "Konpeki Plaza Hotel." The irony did not escape him as the dull glow of the orange tip lit his silver eyes in the darkness of the room.

"You're accused of murdering your former master. Whatever my feelin's about the 'Saka clan, I understand not wantin' to be a wanted man. Wantin' to clear your name. My mom, she...I'm sure she wouldn't have wanted to be remembered how she was. She wasn't an ecoterrorist. I don't know what she was actually doin' there, but the files I was able to decrypt said she was found with chains and locks. Think she was plannin' on chainin' herself to a tree. Tryin' to protect it. It's a good quality in people, you know? Bein' protective." he reached a hand out, took Goro's free hand. "I'm glad I can help you find some peace, Goro. Maybe." Goro's face softened before he took a long drag from the cigarette.

"I think I would have liked your mother. Perhaps we could have been friends in another life." V snorted.

"Really? Like cats n' dogs. You'd'a hated her. And her you. She hated corps. Though I guess...I used to, so maybe people can change more than I'm givin' credit. Funny how life works."

"Yeah." V watched Goro take another drag, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked down the smoke before puffing it back up toward the ceiling with a long sigh. "Funny." Johnny wiped his hair out of his face in the corner of V's eye.

"Do me a favor and light another one of those up, will, ya? And tell your friend there he owes me for that one, took a lot of work to get you to -"

"Hush, Johnny. Fine. Watch," V thought to his companion, opting instead to take the cigarette from between Goro's fingers. His lips covered the place on the filter where Goro's had been a moment before and he felt his lungs fill with the rough but invigorating smoke.

"My _abuelita_ would fuckin' kill me if she had ever caught my sorry ass smoking."

Goro chuckled.

"My grandmother switched me quite thoroughly when I was a boy. Caught me with a cigarette I pickpocketed from an Arasaka soldier."

"Guess you always looked up to Arasaka, huh?" V asked, offering the cigarette back to Goro.

"It is how it was when I was young. The corporations were a source of wealth and success. Now..." Goro's eyes went distant and he scratched his fingertips over the port behind his ear absently.

"Now you're startin' to see." V took another drag, feeling Johnny sigh with contentment.

"It does not make this any easier, V." Goro met his eyes, his own looking deeply sad, hopelessly lost.

"I know. And...I think it's about time we start trustin' each other. Completely. You got a hard reset, a chance to get out. And I can help you with that."

"Careful, V. Better keep that dog on his leash, he's dangerous," Johnny chimed in.

"Not to me," V thought back immediately.

"The engram...in my head...you should know...it's Johnny Silverhand." Goro's eyes went wide.

"The terrorist?" V tipped his head to the side, looking up at the ceiling with a coy expression.

"Hmm. Rocker. Loverboy. Cool guy. Sometimes."

"And a terrorist," Goro insisted, lip curling.

"Tell him to take his corpo sensibilities and shove 'em where the sun don't shine," Johnny mused from across the room where he had summoned an imaginary guitar and was strumming lazily.

"And a terrorist," V gave in. "He thought he was tryin' to do the right thing."

"I was tryin' to do the right thing. No thinkin', just doin'."

"Yeah, and that's half your problem, isn't it?" V asked no one in the corner of the room, leaving Goro feeling baffled.

"So you see him quite clearly?" V tapped a finger against the back of his skull where the Relic was slotted into his head.

"Mhm. Thanks to this. Visible pet brain tumor. Thanks to Arasaka.” The engram personality clearly said something to V because he rolled his eyes at the corner before looking at Goro again.

"I would question the wisdom of making a copy of a terrorist but Arasaka-sama had reasons for everything.” Goro went quiet for a long moment, looking deeply trouble. “I think...V...Hellman hinted...it is possible that there is an engram of Arasaka-sama." V jumped as though stung.

"Wh-what?"

"It is...I am not sure. Hellman may be bluffing. I had wondered...partial engrams are commonplace, and with the announcement of the Secure Your Soul program, I wondered. Arasaka sold the idea to many of the most successful people in the world. It would have appealed to Saburo-sama's lust for godhood,” he said in a quiet voice, brow wrinkling before he looked up again. “V...if we could gain access to it, we could speak with him, find out what he wishes, get guidance..."

"Guidance? From the guy who put you in a collar? Goro...I...come on, man. I'm all for clearin' your name, but you don't owe him anything. Not anymore."

Before Goro could open his mouth to argue, there was the sound of knocking at the door. It was still dark outside. Goro put a finger to his lip, standing and carefully padding to the door, weapon drawn.

"I have a message for a, uh, 'Takemura-san,'" came a crass woman's voice through the door, sounding vaguely irritated and as though she was in a hurry. Goro glanced to V, who shrugged after looking significantly at an apparently vacant chair. "I know you're in there." There was more insistent knocking. "Are you asleep? Time to wake up!"

"Who is it?" Goro asked in a soft tone, staying out of range of the mine he had rigged to the door should it be forced open.

"Want the whole hotel to hear, or will you let me in?" Goro looked again to V, who this time pulled his own side arm, glanced at the chair, and then nodded.

"One moment, please," Goro said in a voice just loud enough to be heard through the door. He deactivated the mine and tucked it into a drawer. Swinging the door open, he was greeted by a short, attractive woman who looked him head to toe with the kind of lascivious gaze that made Goro felt as though he had just had his clothes taken off in her mind. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and stepped aside for her to enter.

"Well damn, 'Takemura-san,' if I'd known you'd be that cute I'd have worn something a little nicer." She shimmied in place, eyeing him up and down again and Goro felt his cheeks burn hot with embarrassment.

"Come in before you are seen," he hissed and she slipped past him with a coy look over her shoulder before her eyes landed on V.

"Oh, I see," she commented in a disappointed tone before her eyes slid over the rest of the motel room. “Ugh that on the wall, is that blood?" V snorted.

"Yeah, knocked the last star off this dump. So, you were saying about a message?"

"For Takemura-san, his eyes and ears only."

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say to V," Takemura told her as she sat at the motel room desk, lighting a cigarette and taking a deep drag.

“Gotta check,” the proxy answered, her eyes glowing briefly as she sent some sort of correspondence and then received an answer, nodding. "Fine, fine. It'll start soon."

"What'll start?" V asked. The doll or proxy went stiff and then looked up at Takemura, setting the cigarette down and sliding the ash tray away with a look of profound distaste.

"Takemura-san. You are alive. I am relieved." Goro frowned. "Arasaka has ways of finding their former watchdogs, Takemura-san. You really should be more careful." Her tone was almost playful and V had gone stiff where he was sitting on the bed.

"Hanako-sama," Goro said after a moment, bowing low to the proxy. She nodded, looked to V.

"I must admit I am surprised to see the two of you together.” She paused, her eyes roaming over V's state of half-undress and frowning. She made no comment, simply went on. “I must make one thing clear – I still think you are mad, but I can fool myself no longer. I believe your friend, Takemura-san."

"Arigato, Hanako-sama, I apologize for -" The proxy cut him off with a raised hand and he closed his mouth immediately. V cleared his throat.

"Okay, so now that you know and believe, what's next?" V asked, sitting up and approaching the proxy.

"Yorinobu planted a tanto in the corporation's very heart. I must act while the wound is flesh, and you will help me. You are living proof of his crime and treason." V frowned, crossed his arms over his chest as scooted closer to Goro's side. He was being reckless, but Goro knew that if he moved away, it would bring more attention to the unspoken affection, the protectiveness and defensive posture V's body language was practically screaming.

"You're gonna help me first." An eyebrow rose.

"Perhaps I did not speak clearly – we must act quickly."

"Well, I'm pretty tight on time, too. Dyin', in fact. My dead body'd make for a pretty lame-ass witness." A jolt of absolute horror shot through Goro. The thought of Arasaka snatching V's body, running the last vestiges of him through Soulkiller after he had died, the endless repeat, repeat, repeat of a partial engram. He swallowed and forced himself to look at the proxy, waiting for Hanako's response.

"Wanna know everything you know about Mikoshi." Goro's head turned toward V. Despite his reset programming, V's bluntness toward a member of the Arasaka family made him deeply uncomfortable. Hanako was Arasaka-sama's pride and joy. It irked Goro that V couldn't summon at least a bit of decorum when speaking with her, but he clenched his jaw and forced himself to stay quiet.

"Mikoshi – one of my father's flagship projects. A data fortress with servers situated on orbital stations all around Earth. Think of it as an archive of personality constructs, digitized psyches." V scowled.

"Try a prison."

"A matter of perspective. In any case, that is not where you will find salvation. Not without extensive knowledge of the Relic and the construct creation procedure."

"Tracked down your runaway. Hellman was hidin' under Kang Tao's wing. We chatted. Thinks sooner or later the engram'll completely consume me. Process can't be stopped." The proxy glanced at Goro, frowning slightly. He forced his face into a neutral expression and continued to listen.

"A surprisingly deterministic conclusion for a man of science," Hanako observed.

"At the very least, I got my hands on the Relic's schematics. Got detailed information about its inner workings, project tech documentation..."

"All useful...even more so given that Hellman is still alive." At this Hanako addressed Goro. "Very well done, Takemura-san. We were able to locate him via your bug. I will contact him and explain that one does not leave Arasaka by the back door." Goro bowed low, ignoring the scoff he heard from V.

"All I know about constructs is that one of them's out to kill me. Got no idea how it wound up on the Relic...oh, or how to remove it."

"There is only one possibility. Soulkiller, or rather it's newer, more powerful version. You must acquire it." V went very still before responding.

"That's Arasaka tech."

"Technology my brother does not allow even his closest associates to touch. My hands are tied in this matter." V nodded and Goro had to interrupt, could contain himself no longer.

"Forgive me, Hanako-sama, but I must know...Oda...is he?"

"He received the best treatment possible and is healing well. He asked about you." Goro swallowed, felt his chest warm thinking of his student.

"I am sure that his wounds were nothing compared to the injury to his pride."

"That is something he must survive on his own." There was an awkward silence as Goro processed his relief and V spoke up again.

"That's about the extent of what we got. What now?"

"I am sending you my private line. Contact me if you acquire more information about Soulkiller. And only then. From this moment onward, we all must exercise extreme caution. Takemura-san, I require your services. I will send you coordinates for a secure location where we can meet." V jumped slightly, looking at Goro with a concerned and mildly hurt expression. It was a true test of the extent of the programming that had been overwritten. Goro glanced at V, bowed to the proxy. It was not an answer, though Hanako evidently accepted it as one since the proxy went blank and then reanimated with its owner's consciousness.

"Well, that's my job done." She winked at Goro and let herself out of the room. Goro took a shuddering breath, deliberately not looking at V.

"Can we trust her?" V asked in a low tone. Goro clenched his jaw, thinking. He felt empty, felt blank. Wasn't he supposed to feel something, anything? Wasn't he supposed to defend Hanako-sama, swear she was on their side, swear Arasaka would do right by them all once the evidence was in place? Instead, he felt doubt. What had V done to him? He would almost have preferred the programming, preferred to be the old guard dog who knew no life other than at the end of a heavy chain. But he had been freed. And the decision was his. He looked at V.

"I truly do not know, V. But she is our best hope."

"No," V murmured with a small smile, stepping forward and kissing the edge of Goro's jaw where his neck armor met flesh. _"You're_ my best hope. But I guess she can help too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro meets Misty again and V gets to planning.

"So, what now?" V asked softly, his lips still trailing along Goro's jaw.

"First," Goro began, sighing deeply and turning away, "I must remove the tracker I installed." V felt the blood drain from his face.

"So that's how..."

"It was not how I located your apartment, no. I am sorry, V. It was for your own safety. And mine. I needed you. I still need you. But your honesty...this...Silverhand. Trust, as they say, runs both ways. May I scan you?" V thought for a moment, scowled, rubbing his temples with an exasperated huff.

"Told ya you couldn't trust him," Johnny griped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Admitting he fucked up and giving out info like this willingly what you call 'untrustworthy'? Come on, Johnny, give him a chance."

"Fine, but a snake don't stop bein' a snake just because you cut its fangs out, remember that," Johnny imparted, the expression on his face making it clear he thought his words infinitely wise. V resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but gave a small nod.

"Yeah, Goro. Scan away." He sat on the chair and watched as Goro's eyes glowed a weak bluish-red, almost purple. Old bootleg interface. They'd have to fix that if he was going to help with the plan. If he would even agree...

"So," Johnny went on, as though reading his mind, and he probably was, "we tellin' him the plan? I can feel that you want to. Your heart's beatin' a mile a minute, makin' me lightheaded, kid, settle down. You know what I used to do in situations like this?"

"Snort a line of coke? Fuck everything in a five-mile radius that moved? Start a fistfight?" V suggested as he felt his vision go blurry with Goro's scan.

"Ha ha," Johnny responded. "I used to smoke and have a drink, mull things over before I made any rash decisions. Recommend you do the same."

"Hmm," V groused aloud as he felt an odd tug in his mind.

"I have located the tracker. I will delete it."

"Don't. Not yet. Might be useful, but make it available to my core system so I can modify it."

"V, for a smart guy you're at least seven kinds of stupid," Johnny objected. "Tracker like that might get exploited, get us killed!" V ignored him.

"Just...leave it for now," he repeated. Goro nodded and obeyed. Seeing the line of code available in his interface now, V encrypted it, hiking the security as high as he could risk while still allowing authorized users to access his location. "There. Better. Ping me."

"Done," Goro said. "You are there, but it is requiring an authorization code to access your coordinates."

"Input the ISBN of that copy of _The Five Rings_ you gave me."

"A moment," Goro murmured, looking it up. "Done. Ah, I see. Perfect."

"Good enough, anyway. Now, then, we need to finalize some kind of plan now that things have gone halfway to shit and back."

"I doubt we have much time, V. Hanako-sama will be sending me her coordinates shortly."

"Mhm. Means you're leavin' me." V felt his heart sink, felt bile rise in his throat at the thought. Goro turned to him, his face pained.

"I...have not yet decided. But I am considering it. We must bring Yorinobu to justice."

"Must we?" V asked softly. "Wasn't the whole point to clear your name? Prove you weren't the killer?"

"But not just that, V..."

"But also make sure that Arasaka stock doesn't take a hit, right? Because we can justify corporations' existences so long as they're creating jobs?" Goro's shoulders slumped.

"This again."

"This _always,"_ V said, but he felt as though Johnny said it with him, put force into the expression. Goro looked away, shame and guilt crossing his features. "You felt my mind when we made love, Goro," V said gently, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look. He met his eyes with practiced intensity, knowing that if he could not even convince Goro to listen that nothing else he did for the man would matter. He would be utterly lost. “Listen, Goro, I have a plan. But I gotta get Johnny outta my head first, which means I need to know where to find Mikoshi. Which means I gotta meet with Hanako, but you goin' back with her, before we figure shit out, before we know what kinda effects last night had on you...it's dangerous, Goro.”

“I will go with you to Mikoshi, V,” Goro assured him immediately.

“Yeah? And if Hanako says no? If you get reassigned, sent somewhere I can't come find you? Can't save you...again?” Goro scowled.

“I am not a child, V. In fact I am far older than...”

“Then fuckin' act like it, Goro! You ain't just some poor kid in the streets anymore. You don't need them, you got me!”

“It is not so simple as you say.” V struggled against the urge to shake Goro.

“Listen, we gotta stop this arguing shit. I get enough of it in my head. Look, will you help me with something?” Goro thought for a moment, pulling his hair down and running his fingers through it before rearranging it back into a tight, neatly-wound bun.

“Until Hanako-sama calls, I am yours, V.” V swallowed.

“Good enough. Got some business back in town. Way I see it, if Arasaka wanted us dead, they'd have done a more thorough job. There's a car for sale around back. I'll make the seller an offer and we'll head back into town. Got a friend needs visiting. In the meantime, take a shower, get some more meds on those wounds. I'll shower after I get the car. Back in a bit.”

He did it without thinking about it, without considering how the small, seemingly meaningless interaction might be taken – he leaned down and gave Goro a quick peck on the cheek.

The touch, a gentle press of warm lips to stubbled skin caught Goro so off guard he stood dumbly as V left the room, his emotions roiling. Such a simple touch, and yet so powerful – it was the first gentle touch he had ever felt without an ulterior purpose behind it. It was affection, given without thought to meaning or to cost. He raised a trembling hand to his cheek, fingers chasing that warm, slightly damp press of lips to skin, his nails dragging across skin that had never felt love like that which had been so effortlessly planted there a moment before.

Shaking himself from his reverie, Goro stripped and stepped into the shower, wrinkling his nose at the odd stains on the walls, but pleased to find that the shower was at least serviceably clean. He bathed in the lukewarm water and dressed with clothing quick cleaned in the service washer/drier that rumbled between the shower and the toilet.

Goro heard the door open and V's familiar stride as he approached, flinging his arms up to remove shirt, breaking off a button in the process.

“Ugh, not my style anyway. And you...that ain't gonna work, Goro, folk's will mark you a mile away as corpo without your jacket. Hang on.”

V stepped back into the bedroom and grabbed his backpack, rifling through it quickly before extracting a soft purplish gray t-shirt that read “The Mountains Are Calling” in white print over the silhouette of a magenta mountain range.

Goro took the shirt between index finger and thumb, lip curling.

“I...no,” he said

“Yes,” V insisted, shoving the shirt into Goro's chest with a smirk. “We gotta blend in. I gotta shower. There's a pair of jeans at the top of my bag that should fit you, but you'll have to roll 'em up.” Feeling thoroughly roasted by the entire exchange, Goro swallowed his pride and removed his formerly nice corporate clothing, folding the shirt and pants neatly and placing them in V's haphazard backpack. He pulled the t-shirt over his head, adjusting the collar until it fit comfortably over his cyberware neck brace before pulling on the pants – they were too large in almost every dimension, but he added his belt and it worked in a “I do not care what I look like” sort of chic.

He hated it.

Well, there was nothing to be done for it. He slipped on his leather boots and tucked the back cuff of the jeans into them to grasp at some kind of wardrobe normalcy. He found he still felt a dull ache in his chest, like something had been surgically removed with no anesthesia.

There was no impulse to protect Arasaka, no hardwired instinct to make sure that whatever half-cocked idea V was coming up with would not reflect poorly on the company and its assets.

Goro felt free, but it was terrifying. Having lived a life of degradation and then utter control, the idea that he could do whatever he pleased was like being shoved from an AV with no chute or grav boots.

“Hey, you good?” V asked as he stepped out of the shower, toweling his hair dry and then brushing his fingers through it before taming it into his usual topknot, a more haphazard thing than Goro usually did with his own much longer hair.

“You know what I have said about such questions in the past, V. I am alive. I would not be were it not for you.”

“So you're sayin' we're even?”

“What?” Goro frowned and he watched as a mischievous smirk crossed V's face.

“Said I owed ya for hackin' into your private account a while back.” Goro rolled his eyes, but huffed a small laugh.

“I believe that this is what you call 'water under a bridge,'” he replied, waiting as V pulled on a faded black tank top with a red scowling mempo underscored with the word “Samurai” in faded white print and a pair of tight-fitting boot cut jeans.

“Good to hear,” V said. “Come on, got places to be.”

The drive across town was nice. They had no issue getting into the main part of town, police were stretched thin as it was, and V suspected Arasaka was not looking for them very hard now that Hanako was back on her feet. He only hoped it would stay that way, at least for a while. He had things to do, people to talk to, and lots of favors to pull in. He parked and indicated for Goro to follow.

“Hmm, hang on,” V said, staring over Goro's head. Goro turned to look behind him, as though on cue, and V grabbed his bun, gently tugging the hair tie from it so that it fell free and unwound. Goro spluttered something in Japanese, looking thoroughly put out. “Makes you look more relaxed. Help you play the part better, and cover up those Arasaka logos. Relax. We're going to visit friends. Come on.” Goro stubbornly took the hair tie and restrained the top portion of his hair to keep it out of his face, but allowed the rest to hang free. V nodded, pleased. Then, just as easily as he had given Goro a peck on the cheek earlier, V slid his fingers between Goro's, taking his hand. He would show this old dog kindness – it was the only way for him to learn new tricks.

They stepped into Misty's Esoterica and V chuckled, watching her puffy hair bob as she tipped her head back and forth, apparently aligning her chakras with the universe, or whatever it was she did when she did not have a client.

“Hey Misty,” he greeted.

“V! Long time no see. Was starting to get worried,” she told him. “Who's your friend? Wait – I've seen you before; Mr. Takemura, right? You brought V here after...” Her face fell and V reached out a hand, squeezing her arm.

Goro bowed to Misty.

“I remember you as well. You were very kind when, perhaps, I did not deserve such kindness. Please, call me 'Goro.'” V practically beamed at him, his chest warming at Goro's friendliness. He was a changed man, like it or not.

“Got somethin' real important I need you to do for me, Misty,” V told her.

“Anything, V.” He tugged Goro closer to the counter, amused at the older man's obvious discomfort. He knew from past conversations that Goro was spiritual, but not religious, but as superstitious as he was himself, though Goro was more discreet about it.

“Need you to do a reading for Goro. I'll pay.”

“No need, V. Any friend of yours.”

“Thanks, Misty.”

Goro met the young woman's intense green eyes and felt taken aback. Her gaze felt as though it took in all of him, as though she could see his very soul, just as it had when he had stayed here months ago, recovering from the Arasaka bot attack and car accident. He had been...unkind to her. There was no two ways about it. He had snapped at her in Japanese when she approached him, gently removing his bandages, cleaning his bullet wound, which healed slowly due to whatever toxic compound they had been infused with. Yorinobu had wanted to make sure he was dead. Yorinobu had failed. And that, Goro realized, was due in no small part to Misty's gentle care. She had tolerated his bad behavior, clenching her jaw when she brought him food and he turned his nose up at it, only to eat it out of desperate, ravenous hunger.

Once, toward the end of his recovery, he was ashamed to remember that he had made an offhanded comment about how thieves get what they deserve. Misty and the street doctor, Vik, had been reminiscing about Jackie Welles' death, commenting on the unfairness of it all. At the time Jackie's fate had seemed perfectly fair to Goro. Shattered by his callous comment, Misty had fled back to her shop and Vik? Well, Vik had hit Goro with a right hook that extended his stay in the clinic another day at least. He remembered well the earth-shattering crack to the left side of his face, remembered agony radiating through his teeth, and what little interface he had blinking bright lights to alert him that his jawbone had been cracked.

Forcing himself back to the present, he addressed Misty, bowing deeply.

“I must apologize for my terrible behavior months ago. You were nothing but kind. I did not deserve such.” Misty smiled demurely.

“V's wearing off on you. That's good. Hmm. Your aura's a little muted. Very blue but...lots of gray blotting your light.” She reached up and touched a thumb to Goro's forehead and he leaned back, startled, but she laughed, obviously not insulted. “There's a little red there too, just a burst. It's beautiful and...seems like it's growing. But that's not what we're here for. Hang on.” She pulled a deck of cards from beneath the counter and handed them to Goro. “Shuffle,” she ordered. “Think about what you want to know about your life...your future, anything.”

Still unsure what the purpose of this whole endeavor was, Goro obeyed, shuffling the cards neatly with his tech-enhanced fingers, careful not to bend any before he set the deck back down.

“Now cut the deck into three,” she instructed. “Good. Focus.”

Goro stared down at the cards, feeling foolish, but also curious. He believed in the possibility of bakeneko, of wandering spirits and lives lived across many universes...how was this any different?

 _What will my future hold?_ He wondered, holding the question in his mind.

“Choose a card.”

Goro's fingers moved as though of their own volition, plucking the top card from the center and turning it over to reveal a man hanging from his ankle. He swallowed.

“Interesting. Another.” This one, two wolves howling at a full moon. “And once more,” Misty prompted.

A woman holding a sword and scales.

“Hmm. This is an interesting spread. The Hanged Man, upright. The universe wants you to let go. Unshackle yourself from any tethers holding you to your old self. Consider new perspectives. Then...” her finger slid the middle card toward him, “The Moon, this one reversed.” She giggled lightly. “The universe is speaking to you, Goro. Do you hear it? This card reverse is prompting you to release your fear. Until you do, you won't be able to move forward. Your path is clear, you just have to follow it.”

His path? Toward justice for Saburo? Or with V? His brow furrowed.

“Hey,” Misty put a gentle hand on one of his, and he could feel V staring at him from the corner of his eye, “do you want to stop?”

“No,” Goro ground out. “Finish it.” Misty blew out a breath, seeming relieved.

“Alright, last card...Justice.” Goro felt his heart drop to his toes. Impossible. This was ridiculous, the game was rigged. “But it may not mean what you think,” Misty went on. That got his attention and he met her eyes with more intensity than he intended, watched as her own grew troubled and she pulled her hand away from his and then glanced uncomfortably at V. “Combined with The Moon and The Hanged Man, what you perceive as justice may not be what the universe has in store. And maybe...maybe if you don't follow your path, don't do what the universe is telling you, there won't be any justice at all. And there's another meaning to this card. The appearance of the Justice card is telling you that you must do whatever it takes to achieve your goal, even if it means leaving everything you've ever known behind.”

There was a long, uncomfortable silence that seemed to stretch to eternity.

“Alright, Misty. We'll give Goro a break. Johnny wants a reading.” Misty smiled.

“Wish he was a little nicer, you know.”

“So does everybody,” V quipped, glancing at the corner of the room as though there was someone standing there.

"I don't like his energy but...seems like he's lightened up," Misty commented, looking at a corner of the room as though she could see or sense Johnny's presence. It unnerved Goro.

V followed the same process Misty had directed for Goro, though with more hesitation, apparently waiting on orders from Johnny as to which card to choose.

Death. The Devil, reversed. The Chariot.

V cleared his throat, frowning and pointedly glancing at the corner.

“He, uh, he says he changed his mind. Doesn't want to hear any of - and I'm quoting here so don't hit me - 'your mumbo jumbo.'” Misty sniffed, staring down at the cards.

“His loss.”

“Yeah, I guess. Anyway, is Vik around?”

“He stepped out a little while ago, said he'd be back in a couple of hours.”

“Alright, Misty, we'll grab some food in the meantime. Wanna join?”

“No, that's okay. You two have fun.” Goro met her eyes again, his expression softening. Something about the tarot reading had both disturbed and comforted him. Regardless, he knew her interpretations came from a place of extreme kindness and grace. He bowed low to her again, bending almost in half, his forehead nearly touching the countertop.

 _“Arigato,_ Misty-san. I will consider carefully what you have said.”

“It's not just me speaking, Goro. It's the universe,” she reminded him in an amused, singsong voice that made him smile.

“Duly noted,” he replied, and then he followed V out of the shop and into the crowded streets. They walked by a shallow alleyway where a young black woman was exuberantly shaking a cardboard sign.

“Justice for Garry!” she cried, face impassioned with her cause.

“Hey Jade, how's it goin'?” V greeted.

“Still fightin' the powers, V. Gonna expose our reptilian overlords _soon,”_ she assured him, looking suspiciously at Goro, but not addressing him.

“Good to hear. Here, buy yourself some lunch.” V's eyes glowed briefly blue as he transferred funds to the ragged young woman.

“Hey, thanks, V.”

“Take care, Jade.”

Goro looked at V, surprised.

“Do you assist every bum you meet?” V frowned deeply, clearly disapproving of Goro's wording.

“I help everyone I can, Goro. Got a limited amount of time, wanna improve the world with whatever's left. And if that means buyin' somebody lunch so I know she's eaten something this week, so be it.”

“It was not a criticism, V. I was simply thinking...” He sighed lightly and V took his hand as they walked toward Tom's Diner.

“Thinkin' what?”

“I was thinking perhaps if there had been someone like you in Chiba-11, things might have turned out differently for me. I was thinking that perhaps I have underestimated you from the start. And for that I apologize, V.”

“Goro, you start apologizing for everything you did as corpo property, you aren't going to have time to do anything else. 'Member what Misty said. Leave the past behind. Universe'll sort itself out.”

Tom's Diner was packed, every booth full for the lunch crowd. V and Goro waited just outside until two seats at the bar opened up. V held out his arm in front of Goro's chest and met his eyes.

"Look, uh, if Tom recognizes you, just let me deal with it, okay. Don't need another scene." Goro's nostrils flared in irritation, but he nodded his assent.

They sat, waiting to be served. Goro was nervous. It was obvious from the way he was wringing his hands where they sat on the counter, from the way he would glance from Tom, to the television, to the countertop and repeat. Tom approached, smiling at V.

"Hey, kid, what'll it be?"

"Latte and breakfast hash for me and, uh," he paused, trying to decide what to order Goro.

"Black coffee and two pieces of toast, please," Goro interrupted.

"That all?" Tom asked, wrinkling his nose.

"He's got food allergies," V said quickly before the situation escalated. Tom narrowed his eyes at Goro.

"Wait a minute, haven't I seen you in here before?" V held up a hand, palm outward in a placating gesture.

"He's with me, Tom. He's not going to cause any problems. Please?" Tom scowled, but nodded and turned away, beginning to prepare their food. When he set V's down, he did so with care, telling V to let him know if he needed anything else. Approaching Goro, he tossed a napkin on the countertop and plopped two greasy pieces of toast onto it with a sneer.

Ignoring the rude service, Goro picked little pieces of toast apart, nibbling at it while V tucked in to his own fare, a plate of synth eggs, ham and various other salty, greasy things, all held together with shredded potatoes, or whatever passed for potatoes in the city, at any rate. V daubed hot sauce over the mixture and began to eat with gusto, before he glanced at Goro with his hollowed cheeks, eating bread and sipping coffee.

"Here," V said, scooting his plate closer to Goro and handing him a fork. "You're gonna starve if you refuse to eat city food. I know it's not what you're used to, but at least it's food."

Hesitantly, the former bodyguard took the fork and scooped a small bite of the hash, looking nauseated. He gave an experimental sniff and then popped the bite in his mouth, chewing for a moment with a contemplative expression. V raised a brow.

"So?"

"It is...not awful," Goro conceded, and V beamed, pleased to have found something Goro would tolerate.

"Glad you like it."

"I did not say that I liked it," Goro advised in a mildly irritated tone.

"Fair enough. Hmm. Favorite dessert, go."

"What?"

"Your favorite dessert, what is it? I'm curious. We know the big details about one another's lives, but there's a little thing called 'small talk' that normal chooms engage in. So, favorite dessert?" Goro was silent for a moment, taking another bite of the hash before answering.

"Taro flavored mochi balls filled with black sesame paste. Sweet, savory and so chewy. Hmm. You?"

"Not actually much of a sweets guy, but I do like slushies."

"Processed, colored sugar water," Goro sneered.

"Delicious processed, colored sugar water," V corrected. "Your turn, whaddaya wanna know about me that you don't already?"

"Your real name - why do you not use it?" V went still, staring straight ahead.

"Never much felt like me, you know? There was this whole culture, this whole identity that nobody told me about. I remember my mom, but I have no memories of her calling me 'Sora.' Means 'sky' in..."

"I am aware," Goro said gently. "Sora Verano. Sky and summer, Japanese and Spanish. You must have gotten much of your love for nature from your family."

"I did," V conceded. "But the name never stuck, never felt right. People started callin' me by my last name, eventually somebody shortened it to 'V' and that was that. I don't know. It's a noise people make with their mouth holes to get my attention. Ain't important."

"If you say so," Goro allowed, sensing it was a touchy subject. He knew from past conversations that V had a complex relationship with his family, and a deep hurt from what his clan had done, from his father abandoning him, his mother being framed for terrorism. The world had been nothing but unkind to V. Despite his criminal record, despite his philosophies regarding corporations, Goro could tell he was good at heart. And his goodness had rubbed off on him.

"So," V continued, lightening, "favorite BD?" It went on like this as they slowly grazed on the hash, chatting quietly and sipping their coffee. So enamored was Goro with this lengthy, relaxed conversation with V, that he ignored the incoming call.

"Call from encrypted number."

"Ignore," he indicated. It stopped ringing and as he laughed at something V said, he saw a new message in Japanese cross his interface.

 **Blocked number:** "Takemura, I need you. Attached are coordinates."

"Respond?" asked his interface. He thought for a moment, decided.

 **Takemura:** "I will contact you later. Respectfully, I am busy." There was a long pause, which he ignored, because V was telling a tall tale about smuggling rattlesnakes out of West Texas.

 **Blocked number:** "Takemura, you are an Arasaka employee. If you wish to remain so, you will drop whatever you are working on and attend me." That sent a sudden shock of annoyance and anger through Goro that he flinched. He had never felt like this before when an Arasaka spoke to or messaged him.

"One moment, V," Goro said, holding up a finger and V could tell he was being messaged, saw the dull glow in his eyes.

 **Takemura:** "I have not received pay in over three months so I must assume that I am no longer in Arasaka's employ. I have been framed for murder I did not commit and most recently was nearly murdered by the very company I used to protect. Most respectfully, Hanako-sama, I am busy with other endeavors and priorities. I will contact you when I am available." There was a long pause in which Goro watched three dots dance across his interface, indicating that Hanako-sama was typing. Nearly three minutes passed, but he waited. Finally, her message arrived, along with a decryption of the number so that he could view and save it to his contacts.

 **Hanako Arasaka:** "Very well. But do not delay too long. Remember that you cannot clear your name or recover your employment without my help." Goro could feel the cold, disapproving anger oozing from the message, knew that Hanako-sama must be absolutely furious.

But for the first time in his adult life, Goro found he didn't give a damn how an Arasaka felt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V helps restore Goro's cyberware and Goro must tread the Arasaka bureaucracy carefully when he encounters his old student Oda. Sparks fly when he is reminded of Oda's unrequited feelings and Hanako confronts him about his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, there is a scene wherein Oda's sexual feelings toward Goro are expressed and Goro has to examine his own feelings and temptations. It is important to note that Oda is of-age in this scene. However, if you want to skip the scene for any reason, skip the area between the "***." The only context you must have for the rest of this story is that Oda once had a thing for his sensei and Goro turned him down pretty harshly.

Introspection was not one of Johnny's strong suits. He had lived his life believing, always, that he was in the right. But this wasn't really living, and he wasn't really alive. Truthfully, he wasn't really _him_. He was at least Johnny enough to recognize that. The person Johnny Silverhand had been was gone. He was nothing more than an essence, the phantom remainder of a long-dead rockstar's angry psyche. He had been written with all of Johnny's worst qualities, all of his fears and rages upon death, knowing that he had failed to take down Arasaka, failed to destroy the company who had taken Alt from him.

But that wasn't really the truth either, was it? He had killed Alt when he had pulled the netrunning cable out of her socket, trapped her in the web, forever. And he didn't feel remorse exactly, but responsibility. At the very least, he wanted to do better by V now that fate had given him the ghost of a second chance at being a decent person. Johnny had sorted many of his emotions as he was relentlessly tugged from place to place by V, forced to do good deeds that he wanted no part of. And, truth be told, V had changed him, if not for the better, then at least in the right direction. Johnny found himself wanting to help in some rare cases, finding that V was right - blowing up another building was not a solution. So what then? Give up?

No.

They had laid in bed for a long, long time considering what they had done to Takemura, and how. V was afraid he had hurt the corpo bastard, but the old man looked more spry, happier, freer than they had ever seen him. And the way he looked at V? Like the kid hung the stars in the sky? _Shit._ They oughta spread that far and wide throughout Arasaka.

V had a place he wanted to start, but despite the overwritten slave programming, Johnny remained unconvinced that the old dog would go for it. Still, it was worth a try, it was worth persuading the old man to help them, rather than just flatlining him, as Johnny had originally wanted. Despite himself, he had developed a begrudging respect for the old man, accepting, finally, that Takemura wasn't a bad person at heart. It was hardly his fault that he had been picked up like a puppy off the streets and then forced to wear a chain for a shitty master. And maybe this old dog could learn a few new tricks.

Johnny felt his hand take Takemura's. It was a little damp; he was clearly nervous about stepping back into Vik's clinic. Johnny's gaze turned toward the older man against his will and the sheer adoration he saw staring back at him made him a little nauseated.

"Jesus, V, you're both hopeless. Making me look at a fucking corpo like a lovesick groupie," he griped.

"Shut up, Johnny," but the phrase was thought at him with more affection than irritation.

"You realize your boxer pal is probably going to kick his ass, right? You remember what he said, last time we were in getting parts swapped out. 'He shows up at my door again and I'll put an end to him, V,'" Johnny mimicked, manifesting and sliding his sunglasses partially down his nose in a mocking impression of Vik.

"Fingers crossed he wasn't being completely serious. Hopefully Misty told him Goro apologized while we were at lunch," V responded.

They stepped into the clinic, V padding down the steps into the dark, spacious area that was Viktor Vector's domain.

"Hey, kid, how's it goin'?" Vik greeted without turning around, but when he did, his face went sour. "You gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me," he started. Before V could intervene, however, Takemura bowed low to Vik.

"Vector-sama," he began in a sorrowful tone, and Johnny managed to raise one of V's brows in surprise, or they agreed on the action. "My conduct was unbecoming when last we met. I beg your forgiveness. I must make amends to both you and Misty-san however I can. V-san has helped show me the error of my ways."

Johnny felt V's heart skip a beat and nearly pulled an imaginary muscle trying and failing to roll their eyes. V took a protective step forward, closer to Takemura when Vik raised a brow, his lip still curled in disgust.

"It's true, Vik. He apologized to Misty."

"Oh? So that makes it all better then? She was distraught, V, and this bastard," Vik stood, flinging his stool backwards into his desk as he stalked toward Takemura, "made everything worse. I broke his jaw once, and I'll do it again," he assured V, rolling one of his shirt sleeves up more tightly. He was nearly nose to nose with Takemura, who had straightened from his bow. Standing so close, the height difference was almost comical, Vik towering over the smaller, leaner man.

"Do what you must," Takemura said stoically, "I only ask you leave me intact enough to continue assisting V with our mission." That gave Vik pause.

He stepped back, glanced at V.

"You can vouch for him? And it ain't just feelings?"

"It ain't just feelings, Vik. He's a decent guy. Decent enough anyway," V smirked at Takemura, who withstood the teasing silently, his eyes still on Vik, his stance making it clear he was prepared to get hit, hard. Johnny had to admit he admired the guy's _cajones._ Vik scowled.

"Okay. But I don't have to like it. What do you need, V?"

"I got what I need already, just need your help installing it."

"Oh?" V pulled a new motherboard from his pocket. "You already have this installed," Vik pointed out, taking the piece and reading the model number.

"Yep. It's got an absurd amount of processing power, and the same home-cooked operating system. Can't trust anybody but myself, you know?"

"You wrote an operating system?" Takemura asked, looking faintly impressed. V grinned at him, and Johnny could feel pride that was not his own swelling in his chest.

"Oh, here we go," Johnny muttered.

"Yep. My specialty. Code monkeying shit. You oughta know."

"Indeed," Takemura said, adopting a sour expression as he was reminded of V's theft of his personal data. "If you already have this installed," he started, and then it seemed to dawn. "This is for me."

"Yep. I analyzed the cyberware you have that's dormant since your systems were shutdown. This OS can handle 'em all. You'll be back in business, but without Arasaka software. I-If you want," V stuttered, and Johnny felt that V realized he had never actually _asked_ Takemura if this was alright. There was a pregnant pause.

"I trust you, V," Takemura said, giving a slow nod and looking to Vik.

"Alright. You know the drill," Vik said easily.

"Give those cyberparts a tune up while you're at it, yeah, Vik?"

"Sure thing, kid. This coming out of Arasaka's pocket book, or yours?"

"It's on me. But I think we'll get some payback outta Arasaka." Takemura looked distinctly uncomfortable at this, but let it slide, slinking to the surgical chair and sitting down as Vik directed his light overhead, shining it directly in Takemura's eyes. He winced, but did not object. He must have known that any truce with Vik was tenuous at best.

V sat on a stool on his other side and took his hand, ignoring Johnny's passive resistance to showing the man any affection at all. Nothing had ever stopped V from touching Takemura, no matter how hard Johnny fought. Takemura turned to him, seeming to seek comfort. Johnny clenched an imaginary jaw, wanting to make a smartass comment but knowing Takemura wouldn't hear it, he didn't bother.

"V, if your new OS does not work, activating my cyberware will bring Yorinobu's assassins upon us almost immediately," Takemura said. “Or it will fry my nervous systems,” he added with a shudder.

"It'll work." V raised Takemura's hand to his lips and kissed the back of it gently. "You'll be fine." Johnny could feel the older man's fingers trembling in V's grip, clearly terrified of the possible risks.

"Gonna have to knock you out, samurai," Vik said dryly and Takemura nodded. Johnny scoffed.

"Don't start, Johnny," V thought at him. Takemura's complexion had taken on a distinctly green look and Vik paused for a moment.

"Have you eaten recently?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You know better than that, V," the doctor scolded, scowling at the younger man. "He's gonna puke his guts up when we're through."

"Shit, sorry, Goro." Takemura made a sound of annoyance in his throat and Johnny snickered meanly, earning him a mental jab from V.

Goro felt the cool rush of anesthetic in his arm and forced himself to breathe deeply. His heart was pounding in his chest and he felt himself tense as drowsiness began to overtake him. He looked to V, seeing reassurance in the younger man's face, seeing more adoration than he had ever had directed at him before.

"You'll be fine," V said gently, and Goro swallowed as the edges of his vision went black.

In the stillness, there was a glint of glasses.

 _Not again,_ Goro thought, remembering his last terrible dream. The red-orange cherry of a cigarette bloomed in the darkness, growing so bright it was almost painful. A puff of smoke and a low chuckle, not Saburo's voice.

“Wake the fuck up, samurai. We have a city to burn.”

Goro blinked. The silvery haze at the edge of his eyesight was gone. He was cold, shivering violently in the chair. Someone put a blanket over him.

"Jesus, watch out for those blades," said a deep voice.

"He's disoriented. Give him a minute," came a soft feminine voice. Goro groaned, feeling his head throbbing and his fingers were aching. He realized after a moment that he was gripping the arm rests of the chair hard enough to dent them with his now fully functional titanium-enforced fingers.

"Where am I? What is going on?" he asked in slurred Japanese, feeling nauseated and woozy.

"His eyes," came a familiar, gentle voice and Goro latched on to it, searched wildly for it, his eyesight going in and out of focus as he sucked in air like a panicked animal. "They're...they're brown!"

“Looks like his optics are actually functional. That silver isn't his eye color, V, it's a lens.”

"V," Goro cried, remembering, recognizing him and he was cold, so cold.

"Shh, it's okay, Goro." Except that it was not - his insides were roiling, he was going to...he was going to...

"Trashcan!" yelled Vik and a silver can appeared next to Goro as he rolled to the side and vomited the entirety of his last meal into it in a series of retching, coughing gags that made his eyes water and his insides ache.

"V," he whimpered again as he sat back, panting. His new interface nearly overwhelmed him as it started up. The print was bluish white, a message in crisp, squared-off font asking "Restore settings, Yes/No?"

"I'm gonna jack in, Goro, be still. No, no! Don't wipe your face, you've got blades out, hang on." Goro felt a damp cloth against his lips, dabbing his face clean carefully. "Alright. Jacking in now." Goro bleated a diaphragmatic yelp as a sudden assault of all his cybernetics systems processing overwhelmed him. It was over in only a few moments, but it left his head throbbing and he felt more disoriented than before but...

“All systems ready,” read his interface. “Neural connections nominal. Optics functional. Testing lens aperture control. Please standby.” The room grew brighter and then dimmer as his eye implants, long unused to their full capacity, became functional again. “Digital blade relay reset. Caution, please spread fingers.” Goro frowned. “Caution, please spread fingers,” the interface repeated. He obeyed, looking down at his hands where the small blades that nestled into the second knuckle of each of his fingers were extended. As his fingers spread, the blades folded back into their usual closed position.

“Jesus Christ,” he heard V mutter. “Gotta get me some of those.” At that, Goro felt the corner of his lip raise. He gave a mental nudge to the operating system, curious if it would be as responsive as his old Arasaka one.

“Initiating active camouflage.”

“Holy shit! It's better than Oda's,” V breathed, bending down, staring at Goro, who was now invisibly blended into the chair by a system of refractive lighting and chameleon cells in his skin patented by Arasaka only five years previous. Only his clothing was visible.

“How the fuck?” Vik murmured, watching. Goro kept his cool, allowing himself to bask in their astonishment at his defenses. Did they not understand that Arasaka would use only the best for those who protected Saburo-sama? Even now he knew that V could not possibly understand his former master's importance to Arasaka, to all of Japan and the world. Goro gave a wordless order to shut off the active camouflage and the system obeyed immediately, continuing further diagnostics.

“Heart rate 60 bpm. Blood pressure 125/72. Blood oxygen 99%.”

“Enough,” Goro murmured and the interface obediently minimized the systems check. He glanced up at V.

“So, everything working again?” he asked, his tone hopeful.

“Yes, finally,” Goro said, more relieved than he expected.

“Good.”

“So,” Goro said, standing and adjusting to all of his hardware being reactivated, “you never do anything without purpose, V. Much as I would like to accept that this was a favor, I suspect the repair to my systems is only a part of your plan.”

"It is indeed." V grinned at Goro and he felt his chest warming again for this young man, though he felt a distinct bolt of concern at the mischief twinkling in V's brown eyes.

To his credit, Goro listened without comment to V's entire, half-mad plan. V had been expecting him to interrupt, to object, to walk out of the clinic, even, but he did none of those things, just sat back thoughtfully when V had finished and raised a hand to his chin, stroking it while his eyes, more brown than silver now that he could control his optics, went distant.

"Forgive me, I need a moment," he said just as his silence began to feel uncomfortable.

"Take all the time you need, Goro," V assured him.

"Then please, V, stop staring at me like a _mokumokuren,"_ Goro chided, squirming slightly in the chair. V had no idea what that was, but he could not look away.

"Sorry, it's just...your eyes..." V leaned forward, taking in the soft almost red-brown of Goro's eyes. The silver was still present as a loop around his iris, but it did not obscure the color now that he could control it. As V watched, Goro's eye dilated and then contracted, the silver moving with it, covering the brown as he zoomed in on his own knuckle before retreating back to the edge of his iris when he glanced at V's face. "They're beautiful," he murmured, resisting the temptation to reach out and touch Goro's cheek.

The older man was plainly overwhelmed, uncomfortable and lost in thought. The past two days had been a series of swift changes that must have left him feeling distinctly out of his element. V did not know if he could have remained so composed under the same circumstances.

"So much for those pretty silver eyes," Johnny said dryly, hanging over V's shoulder like a particularly large fruit fly buzzing around. V shrugged.

"Honestly? The brown eyes suit him. Looks like he kept his own eyes, just added the lens. Not many people do that anymore."

"Yeah, yourself included."

"Look, I wanted to see the world through my own eyes. Nothing wrong with that."

"I'm not arguing with you, V," Johnny said, holding his hands up defensively. V snorted.

"That's a first."

"This plan of yours," Goro said, interrupting a conversation he could not hear, "it is...risky. Stupid, even." A long pause. "But...it is not a bad plan, exactly. Allow me to go over it again, it puts me at ease. One, I meet with Hanako-sama, two, you meet with this friend of yours, Judy? I am unclear how she will assist with the engram, but you seem insistent. Three, you meet with Hanako, four, we inform Arasaka what Yorinobu has done. Do I have it right so far?"

"Yep. Judy specializes in split consciousness BD streams. I think I can use some of her source code to sort out the Johnny problem."

"But V, I do not understand, why would Hanako-sama's assistance not be enough?"

"What if something goes sideways with her? And, more importantly," V said, picking at a hangnail that was bothering Johnny, "what if I can't actually trust her? What if she flatlines me once she's got what she needs?"

"I will not allow this to happen, V," Goro said adamantly. V met his eyes, smiled.

"And what if she flatlines _you?"_ he applied, making Goro reflexively look away.

"I do not agree with your concerns. But I do understand your reason for them. I will call Hanako-sama. I should meet with her soon. I do not wish to anger her further."

"The fact that you angered her at all is a step in the right direction," V quipped, but he held his hands up in surrender when Goro gave him a sharp, disapproving glare.

"I should go, V. We have much to accomplish."

"I know," V said, approaching Goro now, now that it was explicit that their time was short. "Thank you. For trusting me."

"It is I who must thank you. You could have abandoned me to Arasaka, could have let the building collapse with me in it."

"No," V breathed, drawing close and offering a hand for Goro to take. "I couldn't. I couldn't let you die." Goro accepted his hand, kissing the back of it with dry lips and dull stubbly goatee, a pleasant sensation from a lover.

"You are an honorable man, V."

"You are too, Goro.” With regret, he added, “I gotta go." Goro stood, using his grip on V's hand to pull him close, to reassure himself of V's presence, placing his other hand on V's waist and looking up into his soft brown eyes with ones of his own, the gentle silver just a line around his iris in the darkness of the room.

"V, I l..." V's eyes widened a little, thinking he knew what Goro was about to say, desperately wanting to say it back, to blurt it out first, to... "I will be in touch," Goro finished, his breath catching briefly as though he had amended what he had originally intended to say. He stretched upwards and pressed a chaste kiss to V's cheek, pulling him into a brief, but tight embrace before stepping away. "Stay safe, V," he said, his usual goodbye and this time it hurt, ached like a wound in his chest.

"You too, Goro," V said, and he forced himself to turn away, to walk out of the clinic without looking back.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," Johnny commented, walking alongside him. "You know, if it had been me with Rogue, I wouldn't have ended things like that. I would have made sure she was begging to see me again, sent her off with an orgasm or three- "

"Johnny, please just...shut the fuck up. Besides, you and I both know how things ended with Rogue at the drive-in."

"That was low, V," Johnny said, seeming genuinely offended. "You ever gonna tell him your actual plan?" he segued, lighting a cigarette that V suddenly realized was real, because he had pulled one out, lit it and started puffing away at it on autopilot.

"Fuck," he mumbled, dropping it and crunching it beneath his heel.

"Hey!"

"You don't deserve one right now," V snapped, leaving Johnny staring piteously at the ruined cigarette on the sidewalk before he reappeared next to V.

"Yeah, but you _need_ one right now."

"I'll tell him. I'll tell him after we meet with Hanako. I have to know what she has up her sleeve, and then..." Johnny made an irritated sound.

"Either you trust him or you don't."

"I..." V paused, stumbling, but continuing to walk toward his apartment. He needed to feed his cat, and fuck, he needed a nap. "I do, just...I think he needs more time. That programming, even with it gone, he's still a man of honor, still a fuckin' samurai in a city full of folks who don't give a good goddamn about loyalty. He might know that Saburo ain't worth it, but that's not gonna stop him from trying to achieve what he perceives to be justice."

"Old dog, new tricks," Johnny said in an infuriating singsong.

 _"Enough,"_ V muttered, pulling out his phone and dialing Judy's number.

Goro shook Vik's hand firmly, forcing himself not to wince when the bigger man crushed his finger bones together. He seemed to have absolutely no fear of Goro freeing his blades, seemed to know when he had the upper hand. It was clear that he still had not forgiven Goro for his hasty comments, but before that altercation the two had nearly been friends. There was at least a begrudging respect toward one another, and Goro hoped he could get some of that back.

"Thank you for your assistance, Viktor-san," he said, bowing once his hand was freed.

"Anything for V," Vik said simply, his body language still cold. Goro nodded, deciding to leave it at that. He turned and made his way up the stairs after accepting a bottle of pills purported to help with adjusting to new cyberware systems and bid Misty good day as well before reaching for his phone. He paused, deciding he wanted to mull over his options, to get some fresh air and consider all that had happened to him.

Goro found himself meandering around the area, cautiously avoiding groups of nefarious individuals before cutting down a side street toward the parking garage where V had left the vehicle he had purchased for Goro's use.

He found the car and unlocked it, starting it and trying to decide what to do next. There was no 'next' without Hanako's help. His own personal foibles aside, he owed Saburo-sama justice, and the only way to achieve it was with her help and V's testimony. He did not fully understand the importance of V's friend Judy in this scheme, but he trusted him enough to know that there must be a purpose.

Goro purchased a less-than-appetizing box of udon noodles to replace the meal he had lost earlier and chewed them thoughtfully, deciding where and how he wanted to handle his arrangement with Hanako. She would not be pleased about being put off for any period of time, and Goro felt dread form in his gut the longer he waited. At last he sent a text:

 **Takemura:** “Hanako-sama, I am ready to meet whenever it is convenient for you.”

 **Hanako Arasaka: “** There is an alley way behind a clothing shop in Santo Domingo east of the Arasaka Industrial Park. Be there in thirty minutes.”

It was dimly lit despite the brightness of the day, but there were no obvious threats about. Goro nodded to an individual who was making a phone call and continued past. He had parked the car a way off and had paid close attention to his surroundings, relieved to have better access to scanning features from his cyberware. He was nearly to the end of the alley when he heard a soft, dangerous voice behind him.

"Sensei," the voice hissed, sounding anything but friendly. He half turned, but in that moment he felt Oda leap on him, pinning him to the ground on his belly.

"Oda-chan, please," Goro murmured in Japanese, keeping his hands out to his sides to show he meant no harm.

"You have kept Hanako-sama waiting long enough. Running around with a street rat like you are common. Sensei, have you lost your mind? Your honor?"

"I have lost much," Goro intoned, feeling sharp anger rising, "but _never_ my honor, Oda-chan." Goro saw stars as his old pupil gripped him by his hair and slammed him nose-first into the pavement. He felt a sharp crack, knew his broad nose had broken, felt pain as the wiring across the bridge failed to register damage before it shocked him. The pain in his sinuses was excruciating, as though someone had rammed cotton inside his face and hot blood oozed from his nostrils. Again, he felt his head tugged back, slammed into the ground and this time his lip caught the pavement as well, blood flowing freely. Oda's knee was wedged between his shoulder blades and he had snatched his wrists, twisting Goro's arms behind his back with surgical precision.

Goro took a gurgling breath in through his injured nose to calm himself, tasting coppery blood on the back of his tongue. He cleared his throat, allowing saliva and blood to drool from his mouth onto the pavement.

"What does he have that I did not?" Oda growled, low and directly into Goro's ear so that no one else could have heard his words. Goro sniffled and coughed around the blood pouring from his nose and mouth.

"You were my _student_ ," he said firmly, despite the rasp in his voice. Oda made a bitter sound in his throat and slammed Goro's face into the ground again. His world went blurry and he remembered another time Oda had pinned him...

***

"Good," he said to his student, "now parry. Excellent." Their katanas rang together, sparks flying from where they slid against one another. Oda's teeth were bared, his nose scrunched in concentration. Goro merely held his position, waiting for an opportunity to strike. He had been training Oda for nearly three years, training him as a potential candidate to become Hanako-sama's body guard. The young man was good, but his emotions raged, made him unpredictable, caused him to make stupid mistakes. He had not yet been through Arasaka's virtual training, but he would be ready for that soon enough, as soon as Goro finished honing his abilities. Goro saw Oda's ankle shift, stepped back and then lunged forward, his katana whistling past his student's ear as Oda dodged and then rolled, panting.

"You are fast, Sensei, but I am faster," he said, charging. Goro stepped aside easily, allowing Oda to fumble, to fall with his momentum before slapping him hard across the backside with the flat of his blade, face deadly serious. He could have sliced open Oda's femoral artery instead, but his student was a valuable commodity, needed to learn.

"Stopping is as important as starting. You must learn to control your temper, Oda-san." Oda whirled with a growl, but he aimed with his elbow instead of his blade this time, successfully popping Goro under the chin, bone hitting metal collar. Still, it stunned him, knocked him off-balance and Oda used the advantage to take him to the ground, straddling his hips, his arm locked against Goro's throat, pinning him.

Goro opened his mouth to point out what a poor strategic move this was when Oda's face loomed toward his own, not fast enough to be a headbutt...

Goro felt shock run through him as Oda's soft lips pressed against his own, a moan rising from the younger man as he rubbed himself against Goro's thigh. He could feel Oda's interest through the material of their hakama pants, felt the tip jabbing at the soft point where his leg met his torso, felt his balls rolling in the material. He had not bothered with even a jockstrap for this training session, a risk to say the least. Goro considered for a moment slamming his knee upwards into Oda's groin, teaching him the lesson the hard and injurious way, but he paused, unsure of how to handle this new assault, puzzled at Oda's behavior. Oda whined in his throat, his tongue invading Goro's mouth, pushing against his lips, forcing its way across his teeth.

"Sensei," he moaned, his hand releasing the handle of his katana and going instead to grasp at Goro's crotch.

He would be lying if he said he was not interested. Beneath his protective cup, Goro felt his cock stiffening at the idea, at the image of bending this younger man over and fucking him relentlessly into the mat, showing him with hard hands and poorly lubricated strokes that _he_ was in charge, that this young buck was no replacement for him, that he was no real threat to Goro's career...

But this was not The Way. It was not honorable, to desire his student, to use him to make himself feel superior. But he could make this an object lesson, one that would hurt Oda's pride and therefore perhaps stick with the arrogant young man. Oda's fingers dug into Goro's hakama, grasping him eagerly through the layers of fabric and shoving the cup aside, driving him mad with fumbling strokes as he keened, rutting himself against Goro's leg.

Goro growled and slammed the butt of his katana into the small of his student's back. He simultaneously used his other hand to fling Oda's arm off his throat and used the momentum of the movement to roll them so that he was on top. At first, Oda seemed pleased, tipping his head back, those ice-blue eyes meeting Goro's with a smirk. But then he saw Goro's expression - all calm stoicism.

"Enough," Goro said, breaking Oda's hold on him with a rough strike and then rolling lithely to his feet, the tip of his katana to Oda's throat, nicking the delicate white skin there where no collar had yet been placed. Oda had not earned that cyberware yet. "You allow your emotions to control you, to make you vulnerable."

"Sensei," Oda murmured softly, his face deeply hurt. Goro ignored it, felt nothing but duty, felt nothing but obligation to a master.

"Arasaka guards do not take lovers. We do not consort with one another. Love is weakness. You exist to serve Arasaka-sama and his family. If you must relieve this urge, you do so with a joytoy or an anonymous partner. Nothing further is allowed."

"Sensei..." Oda whined.

 _"Yes,"_ Goro said, raising his voice and allowing his face to harden, "'Sensei' - I am your _teacher,_ Oda-kun. This thing is...dishonorable. It would start badly and end worse." His eyes trailed to a blossoming wet spot in Oda's pants, then back up to Oda's bright-red cheeks. "Go and clean yourself up. We will resume our training tomorrow. We will not speak of this again, am I understood?"

Oda moved the tip of Goro's katana away from his neck by pressing on the unsharpened side with the tip of his finger. He then leapt to his feet, one hand awkwardly holding the material of his pants, his face still beet red.

"Perfectly, Sensei." He bowed, and fled the room.

***

"Enough! That is enough, Oda-san. Let him go," Hanako ordered. Goro shook himself, regaining his mind and wincing at the pain in his back and his face. Oda's grip loosened and it was enough and Goro was once again in control, whirling them both over and pinning him as he had years before. This time there was no affection in Oda's gaze, no hurt, just anger. The younger man had nursed the hurt of his unrequited feelings for years, but he had been true to his word, never spoken of it again, at least not until now. It was clear that he had never quite managed to gain full control of his emotions. Despite their respect for one another, they had long ago abandoned any pretense of actual friendship. Their relationship had been purely professional after the incident. As Goro stared into his hard, icy eyes, he wondered how affected his student was by Arasaka's programming, wondered if he could be freed as he had been by V...

Goro's face softened and he climbed to his feet, holding a hand down to help Oda up. After a moment, Oda accepted it.

“I am pleased to see that V left you in one piece,” Goro told him. Oda's jaw ticked with irritation at the comment. Goro knew as well as he did that he had once again allowed his temper to best him. V was a competent fighter, but on his best day he should not have been able to beat Oda in one-on-one combat. Goro daubed at his bloody nose and lip with his upper arm, spitting out a bloody mouthful of saliva.

Hanako Arasaka stood demurely before them, a black trench coat covering a form-fitting white and gold dress. As always, she looked put-together and beautiful, a lotus flower amid a scummy pond.

"Hanako-sama," Goro said in a slightly nasal tone, bowing low enough that a droplet of blood splattered the ground at his feet from his nose. "I apologize for my delay."

"How is your collar fitting, Goro-san?" she asked softly, and he knew from the sharpness in her gaze that it was not a surface-level question. He cleared his throat and spoke candidly, tipping his chin upwards in an unconscious gesture of rebellion.

"It chafes recently," he answered. Her lips pursed and he watched her jaw clench, ticking with irritation.

"Hmm. Perhaps it needs adjustment." They were silent for a moment and she breathed in through painted lips before she spoke again, tilting her head to the side. "Will you still help me?"

"I am honor-bound to bring your father justice, Hanako-sama. This much has not changed."

"Very well. We need the testimony of your nomad...friend," she said delicately and Goro averted his gaze from both her and Oda. “I trust that so long as you are on my side, this will not be an issue.” She did not state this as a question. Goro inclined his head, forcing himself not to respond, not to react. Unlike his seething student, he maintained control over his emotions. “I have been in contact with my brother. He may suspect something of me, but he has no proof, no way of knowing what I have learned. You will be welcomed back into the fold without question, Takemura-san, but your relationship with this nomad is...concerning.”

“With great respect, Hanako-sama, my relationship with V is none of your or Arasaka's concern.” Her eyes widened slightly at the disrespect he showed by disagreeing with her. Oda took a step forward, lip curling.

“' You exist to serve Arasaka-sama and his family,'” Oda quoted at him. Goro met his gaze levelly.

“Then it is truly unfortunate that Arasaka-sama has passed from this world, and that his family is so at odds,” Goro responded, and that drew surprise from both of them. They glanced briefly at one another, Oda clearly ill-at-ease, bothered by his sensei's uncharacteristic behavior.

A dangerous expression passed over Hanako's face, there and then gone like a flower in winter.

“Takemura-san, I do not know what hardships you have faced in your time as a fugitive, but I assure you that when all has been made right, you will be restored to your rightful place.”

Goro once again wondered at the truth of Hellman's suppositions, wondered if there was an engram of Arasaka-sama. How else could he be restored to his “rightful place?” Unless V was right and Hanako-sama intended to have him murdered when all was said and done. He glanced at Oda.

Would his student be the one to do it, if so?

“I have promised to help your friend V as best I can, and I have promised to restore your employment. What more can I offer you?” she asked in a blunt tone, plainly challenging his obvious rebellion.

Freedom, he wanted to answer, but he bit his tongue. He bowed.

“You have been most reasonable, Hanako-sama. I will go where you need me.”

“And when the time comes and V demands your attention?” Goro swallowed. What was the phrase V had once used? Ah yes, he needed to “play his cards very carefully.”

“My interactions with V are unimportant. It is a casual fling at best, though one I would prefer remained off the record, which is why I hesitate to discuss it, Hanako-sama. Any continuing relationship I may have with him is solely for the purpose of ensuring that his interests align with ours.” Hanako studied his face for a very long time before she finally looked away, staring over his shoulder at the silhouette of the Arasaka Industrial Park.

The lie felt heavy on Goro's tongue, viscous and sticky. The very idea of V being unimportant to him made his stomach churn.

“Very well, Takemura-san. Come. Let us get you out of those ridiculous clothes. We have much more to discuss but...not here.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V struggles with his symptoms and tries to pull together a plan with help from his friends. Goro has a revelation while eavesdropping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!!   
> Self-harm is mentioned due to the situation with Evelyn. In my story, she survives because that was some grade-A bullshit in the game. If you want to skip the portion where it's mentioned, stop reading at the ** and start again at ***

V sat on Judy's couch, an icepack on his forehead and tissues rolled up and shoved into each nostril, giving him the appearance of a particularly aggrieved walrus. The seizures were getting worse, more aggressive, and more frequent. He didn't have time to fuck around, V thought to himself with a quiet moan of pain in his throat.

"You good?" Judy asked, approaching with a mug full of tea, which V accepted gratefully, sitting up with a wince and then a hiss as his migraine spiked.

"Good as I'm gonna get for now."

"V...you need help..."

"Gotta find it first," he muttered, taking a sip of tea and then grasping it in both hands as though he were cold.

"Alright. What can I do to help? I owe you, V."

"No, you don't, Judy. But sentiment's appreciated. How's Evelyn?"

** "Better, but still not great," Judy answered. V nodded, regretted it, and leaned back.

"Glad I got here in time."

"Yeah, me too," she said, her face pale and haunted. V could remember with startling clarity walking in to a bathroom that looked like a crime scene. He had been in the right place at the right time, lucky, more than anything else, infinitely lucky, that he checked up on his friends as frequently as time would allow. Ever since Jackie he was unwilling to lose anyone else. He and Judy had bound Evelyn's wrist, the one she had already managed to slit, and rushed her to the nearest ripperdoc. They were competent, but they weren't Vik. She had survived, barely, and was now in a drug-induced coma in a hospital, being treated on the dime of a politician who owed V a favor.

*** "It's gonna take time, you know. But she'll be okay," V assured Judy, who leaned against his shoulder easily, her head tipping against his jaw.

"I know. I'm gonna get her out of this city first chance I get."

"Do it," V said, tone emphatic. "And if you need anything..."

"Let you know. I know, V. First, let's focus on helping you. So, what's this about recovering a BD from your memory files?"

"First is a question of whether or not it can happen, Judes," V told her with a small sigh.

"You know as well as I do, can't have a BD if it wasn't recorded."

"It, uh, it was." She leaned away, staring at him, smirking as she saw the blush rising on his cheeks.

"You're telling me you decided to film in the middle of a heist? I knew you were crazy but..."

"Look...the bodyguard was hot."

"What?" Judy barked a laugh. V scratched his nose, looked away.

"You know the, uh, the guy I told you about?"

"No," she said immediately, plainly shocked, "he's not..."

"He is. He's Saburo Arasaka's former bodyguard."

"Jesus Christ, V...I don't even know what to say," Judy was smiling, but there was a mild tone of irritation and reproach in her voice. "Messing around with Arasaka employees and...shit...you said you really cared about him." He met her eyes with significance.

"I do. He's half the reason I'm having to modify my plan. Was just gonna call Yorinobu up and say 'hey, 'member how you wanted to take down daddy's empire? Well, I'm here to volunteer.' Can't do that now."

"That's a bad plan anyway," Judy said darkly. "Yori 'Saka is as bad as that asshole in your head, and twice as dangerous."

"Gee, thanks," muttered Johnny in V's mind, but he was ignored.

"I know, which is why I need the footage of Yori offing his dad, let him take all the heat. Gotta show the world he's guilty. The family can sort their shit out after that. And I got a bad feeling about the whole thing, but once I get this damn engram out of my head, it won't be my problem anymore."

"You know I can hear you when you talk shit about me, V," Johnny pointed out dryly, flickering into view and hopping onto the kitchen counter.

"Can you stop that?" V snapped out loud as Johnny drew out an imaginary cigarette and nudged V with the urge to smoke a real one.

"You alright, V?" Judy asked. He scowled.

"Tapeworm's actin' up." He pulled out his cigarette box and Judy brushed a finger over it. It had once been Evelyn's. V realized belatedly that he should probably give it back. "You should take this," he said, jutting it toward Judy without pulling out a cigarette.

"Nah, you need it more than she does at the moment. Your hands are shaking. Light one up, I'll open a window."

"Oh, I do love an enabler," Johnny sighed happily as V acquiesced.

"You smoke that, I'll get my gear started up. We'll see how good the recording turned out since it was just your personal."

"It's gotta be better than nothing," V muttered.

"I'm still not convinced you're gonna be able to broadcast it everywhere, V," Johnny advised, looking actually invested. He sidled up to V and V imagined he could feel the slightly smaller man's shoulder jostling against his own, almost felt a warmth there. He turned and looked at him.

"Well, Johnny, you catch more flies with honey. I've got reporters and hackers on my side. Time I'm done, Yori killin' his dad is gonna be on every billboard and tv in Night City. It's the best I can do for Takemura. I'm not gonna take Yori out myself, _I_ don't have any fight with him. And, honestly, you and he would have been friends in another life."

"Get fucked," Johnny retorted, but then he took a breath. "Shit," he hissed, taking a long drag on the cigarette, mirroring V. "You probably aren't wrong. Hates his dad almost as much as I do."

"More, I'd bet. Only one of you killed Saburo."

"Ha ha," Johnny mocked, scowling.

"Got the system up and running, V," Judy said, calling him into her workroom.

V sat and dropped the BD halo onto his head, waiting patiently as Judy attached a few other wires to the side of his head, prepping to capture a recording from his mind. It was a complicated task, and Judy still seemed unconvinced that it would work. No one seemed to have any faith in his plan, V thought with a deep grimace. He didn't have time to come up with anything better.

"Alright, queue it up, we'll see if the quality turned out. Waitin' on you, V."

For the first time in months, V found himself looking Jackie Welles in the eyes. His own welled up with tears. It was still a raw wound, still stung, the loss of his best friend, his confidant, his wingman. He swallowed hard, forcing himself to focus as he allowed the saved memory to play. The memory only allowed him a brief glance at Jackie's rugged face. He felt his whole chest constrict, felt something like a sob try to bubble up and spill out, but he gripped the feeling and shoved it down, down deep where he pushed emotions he didn't have time to deal with yet.

There they were, the two of them holed up in a glorified closet together. The view tilted as Goro stepped into the room, and, predictably, all of V's focus changed to him. Even amid his terror, he was a sucker for older men who could snap his neck if they wished. His gaze lingered on Goro and he flinched visibly in the footage when Goro began to scan, began to look for him...noticed him...

“Shiittt,” he had muttered in the memory, only for Jackie to nudge him with an elbow. V put his hand to the glass, almost touching Goro, who turned away when called. He paced out of the room like a tiger, clearly displeased at being summarily dismissed, scowling at Adam Smasher, who followed, dwarfing Goro with his massive metal frame.

Now, with Johnny trapped in his mind, V felt rage boiling over in his chest.

"Can it, Johnny!" he thought vehemently and allowed the memory to keep playing.

The argument between Yorinobu and Saburo's Arasaka was short, violent. The sound of Saburo's skull hitting the glass was sickening, even in memory, as was the brief, terrified look of guilt on Yorinobu's face as he realized what he had done. Practicality quickly outweighed regret, however, and Yorinobu called Goro back in, making up his quick lie about Saburo being poisoned, the implication clear – you did this.

V watched as Goro paled, his mouth dropping open in shock for an instant before he composed himself in the face of Yorinobu's manic accusation. V watched Goro effectively brought to his knees as Yorinobu took control. But in an eerie gesture of knowing, Goro glanced to the glass pillar where Jackie and V were hiding.

“I know you are in there,” the look said. “I see you.”

“Damn, that was...intense,” Judy said, as the memory ended with V and Jackie clambering toward the doors after Goro and the others had left the room. He pressed his eyes closed hard, trying to shake away the renewed feeling of panic, of terror. The pain of losing Jackie lingered, making V swallow hard. Judy's hand rested on his arm. “You alright?”

“Ask me again when this is all over,” V told her, but he gave her a weak smile. Judy clicked her tongue thoughtfully as she removed the BD halo from his head.

"You weren't joking when you said you knew Goro was your type,” she half-laughed, though there was little humor in her expression. “You got the whole thing on camera. The argument, everything. V...this is dangerous shit."

"I know," V said, relieved that it was over and that the footage had turned out. It was just what they needed. "Don't forget, no heavy editing, and definitely no clipping. Can't have anyone claiming the footage was altered or faked."

"Hey, I'm a professional."

"I know," V said, dragging her in for a hug once the BD halo was off and he had stood. He planted a dry, brotherly kiss on her cheek, ignoring her when she crinkled her nose and play-pushed him away. "Keep me updated on Evelyn. I'll check back with you in a bit."

"V, you should rest."

"Rested enough," he insisted, grabbing his jacket and pulling it on. "See ya, Judes."

V stepped out of the dingy apartment and called his bike. He ought to check on Goro. He hadn't heard from him today, though Goro had texted him yesterday. He reopened the text with a smile.

 **Goro:** "I am safe, thanks to you. I am back in Hanako-sama's graces, which means new phone, fine clothes and good food."

 **V:** "If it's not deep fried, I ain't interested."

 **Goro:** "-_-"

 **V:** ":-*"

 **Goro:** "I am kissing you back."

V gave a soft chuckle reading the exchange again. The differences in their ages had not been discussed, wasn't important, really, but Goro's struggle with text speak and functioning his phone never ceased to amuse V.

V carefully extricated the tissues from his nostrils and tossed them, using his selfie camera to confirm that no blood remained beneath his nostrils. His skin was pallid and there were dark circles under his eyes, but that was to be expected. He didn't want Goro to know how bad things were getting. He worried that the older man might force him into bed rest, force him to rely on Arasaka's intervention with his problem despite his reprogramming. He made a video call, his chest tightening with excitement and apprehension.

"V," came Goro's voice, and V frowned.

"Your camera isn't on," V pointed out, concerned.

"It is, uhm, this burner phone, it doesn't..." That stopped V short. He knew Goro had received a new phone, had seen that his call code had changed in his contact list.

"Don't lie to me, Goro," V said. There was a long, uncomfortable pause and at last, Goro's video turned on. He was looking down, as though ashamed.

"I did not want you to worry, V." He looked at his camera and V sucked in a hard breath. One of Goro's eyes was blotchy and blackened, there was a cut on his cheek and his nose was swollen and red. His lower lip was twice its normal size, and obviously tender from the way Goro ran his tongue out over its surface absently. The injuries looked a couple of days old, as though they had happened right after they had separated. V's stomach flip-flopped. They should have stayed together, it was safer.

"What the hell happened to you?" V asked, horrified.

"My student took issue with my choice of working companion. We have...how you say...'sorted things out.'" V's face went hard and he felt his fists clenching with rage.

"Fucking Oda! You tell that son-of-a-bitch that the next time I see him, I'm gonna fuckin' end him," he snarled.

"V...he was doing his duty."

"Yes, I'm sure beating the shit out of a friend is something Arasaka would ask you to do," V snapped. Goro raised a placating hand in the video call, trying to calm V across the distance.

"He did not quite 'beat the shit' from me, V. It would take many more years of training for him to be able to do so. I allowed the attack.” Goro's face grew very serious. “V, I don't have much time before someone comes into my room. We are staying at an Arasaka-owned building, but they have not disclosed to me where. My optic were disabled while we were transported here under the pretense of safety. I must hurry. V, I have one more favor to ask. I know I have demanded much of you, but I hope...you and I...I hope we are..."

"Anything, Goro," V said, to reassure him. He saw Goro blush, his cheeks darkening in the image, his fingers nervously scratching at the shaved back of his head.

"Do you still have access to the software you inserted into my code? The one that reset Arasaka's changes to my mind? I must save Oda." V scowled. The very idea of helping that insufferable asshole. He couldn't help making a joke.

"I am not gonna fuck Oda, Goro." Goro's eyes went wide with shock and then horror.

"That is...you know that is not what I am asking of you, you fool," he spluttered and V smirked to let on that he was joking.

"I already isolated it, Goro." He cocked his head, feeling a streak of jealousy, feeling like he wanted nothing more than break Oda's nose the way he had clearly broken Goro's. "You...plan on jacking in to Oda?" He asked as casually as he could.

"If necessary, yes," Goro said in an annoyed tone.

"He called me your 'toyboy' while we beat the shit outta each other during the parade. Seemed like maybe he was jealous." V had unintentionally allowed his tone to go a little casual, a little cold, a little accusatory. Goro huffed a long-suffering sigh, adding his signature eye roll and crossed arms.

"Oda is my _student,_ V. You are the first...significant...erm...I have not had many..." Goro trailed off, obviously embarrassed and V felt insulted by his unwillingness to come out with it.

"Had many what?"

 _"Koibito,"_ Goro mumbled, so quietly that V almost didn't catch it. His translator applied floating text over Goro's head. "Boyfriend," it read. V felt himself go crimson all the way to his ears and he resisted the urge to allow a toothy grin to invade his features, forced himself to be calm, professional. So much for "No repeat encounters, no exceptions," he thought, amused.

"I see," he said, for lack of any better way to respond. Goro glanced up from staring at his off-camera toes.

"V, we have more serious matters to attend. Please, the code?"

"Sendin' it now, Goro," V answered. He watched Goro's eyes flash blue briefly as he received the code. "Don't know for sure how well it'll work, but I need you to let me know. Might be important."

"Of course." Goro flinched slightly. "They are coming, I must go. Be safe, V."

"Hey Goro?"

"Yes, V?"

"Tell Oda if he lays another finger on you, I'll take his head." With that, V ended the call before Goro could respond.

Goro blinked. He knew that V could be wrathful when his friends were threatened, but Goro felt mixed loyalty, to V because he...he hesitated to allow himself to label it...suffice it to say he felt very strongly for him...and to Oda because Goro had chosen him, trained him. He sat quietly, rereading a book he had read many times, for lack of anything better to do. At last, there was a knock at the door.

"It is me," Oda's voice came in crisply spoken Japanese.

"Come," Goro said simply, also speaking in Japanese. Oda opened the door and closed it behind him. He was wearing a dress suit now, no longer covered in his usual armor, his mantis blades hidden beneath perfectly ironed sleeves. He looked small, diminutive, even, though he had an inch or so of height on Goro.

"Sensei," Oda said softly, bowing. "I apologize for my outburst and..."

"The assault?" Goro said helpfully, raising an arched brow.

"Yes, sensei."

"And does this apology come from you alone, or does it bear the weight of Hanako-sama's order?" Oda blinked, standing upright.

"You grow too bold, sensei. I have never heard you speak like this of our betters. What would Arasaka-sama think? I thought you wanted justice?"

"I wanted revenge. Now that my head is clear, I will settle for justice."

"Why?"

"Things have..." Goro looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, "shifted my worldview."

"The thief has corrupted you. I saw it when I first met him. Your protectiveness." Oda made a spitting noise of disdain. "How far you have fallen."

"I did not only fall, Oda-chan. I was flung from a precipice. Unfairly accused. And why do you think that is?" Oda turned a level gaze on him.

"What are you implying?"

"I am stating that we are pawns in a game which you and I are unable to win." Oda sneered, clearly not persuaded. "We will be in grave danger if Yorinobu-san is able to destroy our cause, if he wins against Hanako-sama. But we may be in just as much danger if she overcomes him." Oda raised his chin, his mouth twisting into an ugly expression. "Oda-san, listen to me," Goro said earnestly, voice going gravelly with his need to impress the point on his student. "Be prepared for anything."

"I don't know why I bothered to come here," Oda snapped. "You've become a foolish old man. You're half-mad, believing a thief."

"Hanako-sama believes him." Oda's jaw ticked and he stared at the wall for a long moment.

"Here," Oda said, offering Goro a medstim begrudgingly. "For your injuries." With that he was gone, too agitated to say whatever else he had come for. Goro realized now that uploading the code to Oda would be the simple part. Getting him to allow the code to install would present quite a challenge. Not for the first time, Goro was nervous about how things would turn out. What use was he with Saburo-sama gone? The company had effectively burned him, tried to kill him now multiple times, from the assassins, to the men who tailed him in the city, to the apartment attack. He was only alive because Hanako-sama had insisted on bringing him with her to...wherever they were, but he was not truly free. He could not simply walk out of the door.

Or could he?

Even without changing his coding, years of obedience training and programming had taught him not to question Arasaka authority, so when told by a man wearing an Arasaka uniform that he should "stay here," he had simply done so, not even checking to see if the door was locked.

Now he did. Unlocked! He peeked his head out, nervous, but found no guard. Oda had left a few minutes before, but was not in the hallway. Training took over and Goro straightened his spine, tipped his head up slightly, adjusting his bun so that it was high and tight and pulled the skin of his forehead back, all business. The first guard he encountered was at the elevator.

"Sir, you can't -"

Goro switched to English easily, addressing the guard with an appropriately haughty air for an Arasaka bodyguard, a long-practiced behavior.

"I have business with Hanako-sama. I recommend you do not find yourself responsible for keeping her waiting." He met the man's eyes seriously, no emotion on his face, just cool composure. The soldier faltered.

"Erm, yeah, okay." Goro said nothing, simply stepped into the elevator once it opened and selected the top floor, where Hanako-sama would undoubtedly be. He heard her speaking once he stepped out of the elevator, thought perhaps she was on the phone. There were two guards outside of the office space and Goro dropped behind a potted plant to avoid being seen. If anyone were watching on surveillance cameras, he would likely be in deep trouble, but it was the best he could do for the moment.

"- to you often for advice. He is dangerous, and I do not know if he will submit to your return, Father," came Hanako-sama's gentle voice. Blood rushed in Goro's ears. Was she speaking to Saburo-sama? He had to know definitively, no more relying on Hellman's hints. He darted from the potted plant and around a corner, peeking around to get a view inside of the room. There, miniaturized but unmistakable, was a holo of Saburo-sama, arms behind his back, gazing up at Hanako-sama.

"He will not be granted an option," came Saburo-sama's voice and Goro leapt as if stung, tucking himself back around the corner, his heart thundering in his chest. "This thief...the engram is slowly killing him?"

"Yes, Father. But before this happens, he can testify to what occurred. We may turn the board against him, reveal that you still live in the form of an engram. But we must still deal with him. The answer is obvious, I would think," she said delicately. There was a pause.

"Yes. Is it truly filicide if he has already committed patricide, I wonder?" Saburo-sama intoned.

Goro was simultaneously horrified and elated. There was an engram of Saburo-sama! He could be returned, certainly the company could find a body and...

 _“He will not be granted an option,”_ Goro replayed in his head, his stomach dropping at the thought. He had no love for Yorinobu-san, but to steal someone's body? He thought of V suddenly, the seizures, the pained moans, the agony that crossed his face each time the engram sought to overwrite him, to destroy him.

It was wrong.

But one life for another...was that not justice? Goro swallowed hard, feeling a wave of nausea rise, unbidden, as he considered the ramifications.

Goro covered his face with a trembling hand, but it did not prevent him from hearing the approaching footsteps. He crouched again and made his way back toward the elevators, skirting behind the Arasaka guard who was patrolling the floor. He returned to his room, feeling his pulse in his temples, his hands trembling on the lock as he forced himself to take a deep, shuddering breath.

_What now?_


End file.
